Rebirthing
by artcmisia
Summary: his being the esteemed son of the Great Dog Demon didn't explain why he was so damn irritating! he honestly thought he could possess her and call her his wife... she would love to see him try! [rated for lang and possible adult situations]
1. Chapter 0

_**an** : yo what's up guys. FYI this is a reboot of a fic i started a few years ago on another account here, just letting you know before you jump into it. most pairings stay the same in this, also, and i'll update as best i can and when i get time, ok? with that aside, please keep hands and feet inside the fic at all times and enjoy!_

 **disclaimer** : i don't own anything except the story and my OC(s).

* * *

 _[ **Prologue** ]_

The round jewel glinted in the afternoon sun's light, dangling by the string of beads as it was clutched tight in his hand.

He loped away as fast as his bare feet could carry him, dodging the trapping nets hurled at him from the left and right sides of the shrine's steep stairwell.

Just a little bit further and he was free…

" ** _InuYasha_** _!_ " A very familiar female voice cried just as he dashed past the large oak before air sharply caught on the fired projectile.

A resounding ' _thunk'_ ripped into the electrified air as the shining gem dropped from his grasp and he gave an involuntary growl of pain at being pinned to the large tree.

Confusion and hurt glimmered in his wide gold eyes that settled on the dark-haired woman who had shot him. "K-Kikyo...?"

 _[Meanwhile, far to the Northwest…]_

A slight yelp of surprise sounded when her right boot sole slipped on uneasy slush-coated rock.

She turned to quickly grab onto the other female's left arm, her nails fastening in the soft flesh of her bicep; calm silver held surprised blue as the slightly-intensified air of the steep hillside calmed.

She nodded with a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

"Don't mention it…" She thought to scold her for being unawares of her footing but decided against it; she instead puffed a bit of air, "I think we need to take a break, there's a safe landing not far from here."

Both females soon found the flat landing mentioned a few minutes later.

She looked up at the bleak skied morning and exhaled loudly. "Think we got far enough away?" She wondered.

The other female let her legs dangle over the edge of their flat as she slightly reclined. "Yes… well enough for noone to track us up here, anyway." Like it was easy to climb the near-cliffside they had just accomplished. Many of their age-mates had been warned by their mothers to never climb the mountains in winter for it was a hazardous trial in and of itself.

Her pointed ear twitched at hearing shuffling, and she looked at her companion as she stood up to look out over the miles they had put between themselves and their old territory. "Nothing then." She didn't ask and didn't feel the need to.

Anyone with a lick of sense wouldn't dare cross them unless they sought a quick death.

"No," the younger woman replied absently, her blue eyes settling on where their home had once stood; her eyes tightened at the corners. "Nothing."

She grunted slightly as she straightened at her right, sparing the large forest a single look before she clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we should keep moving; even if it doesn't look it right now, the mountains aren't safe."

She wasn't inept towards what sorts of creatures resided around their former territory and nodded her head, shrugging her bow and quiver onto her left shoulder to give slack to her right, pausing as her pointed ears twitched. " _Onee-chan_ , do you hear what I hear?" She looked at her companion.

She had also heard the familiar and soothing noise of running water, smiling at their stroke of luck. "Let's go!" She took off in the easternmost direction at a sprint with her sister at her heels.

 _o0o_

Since the incident weeks ago, the sisters had believed their luck was dismal if not nonexistent… At least before today.

"Don't hog all of it…" She chided as she had finished washing her face with a splash of water from the creek.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her left hand and tossed the sling to her, making a face, "Calm down, Mother Hen." She returned, blinking back water when she was sprinkled with it as her sister shook her ebony hair of melted flurries, pouting. "I thought **I** was the younger one!"

She ran her nails through the tousled locks framing her face and gave her an off-hand look. "Oh, forgot you were there." She replied with a serene smile that hid the smug light in her silver eyes.

"I swear by the moon…" The younger woman began to curse before the serene look faltered and her sister looked sharply to the other side of the creek into the thatch of wood with her ears perked. She started to ask what she sensed before she too felt it, and she stood with her bow in hand, bristling as she nocked an arrow in place while her sister stood at her side.

The older sister bristled as well, a soft ' _clink'_ sounding when she drew the silvery blade of her katana out of its black scabbard by a few inches; her ears perked again at sensing their attacker come closer to the creek and she growled as she completely drew the sword out.

A sharp arc of blue-green energy streaked across the way, nearly hitting those in the brush before a blur of silver leapt at the sisters.

Silver clashed with gold.

"… You!" The younger woman gaped in surprise when recognizing their " _attacker"_.

* * *

 _sooo hope you guys liked this? reviews are loved as always, please and thank you. til next time!_


	2. Chapter 1

_[ **Divinations** ]_

* * *

The two-headed staff hobbled closer to the small sealed rock formation, stopping shy of several yards.

"Milord, here it is, the tomb we've sought!" A green toad imp squawked as he scurried after the staff's lead and stopped near it.

His master wordlessly followed with the two sisters trailing behind him. "Are you sure, Jaken?" He wondered. They had come up with dead ends within the last fifty years, and today there was slightest glimmer of hope that this newest method would not fail.

"Aye indeed, milord; the staff has never let us down! Allow me," the imp nodded as he seized the staff and approached the rocks, giving a startled yelp when low growling rippled in the air around the formation; he scrambled away from the small pack of wolves that had been watching them from the shadows nearby and now snarled angrily at the trespassers.

His gold eyes glanced to the left as the ebony-haired female approached the formation without fear of the wolf pack, settling on her back as the wolves snarled louder and cautiously stepped closer to her.

She surprised him – even if he didn't show it – when she crouched at eye-level to the wolves and extended a hand palm-up to them.

The wolves gave a unanimous whine of recognition and regarded the apparent she-wolf with respect and humility, one or two licking her open palm as if to apologize.

She smiled softly and ran her nails along the scruff of their alpha's mane, "You've protected this place well, now go back to the mountains. Everything will be all right." She assured the wolves.

The pack heeded her words and left the rocks in favor of the far-off mountains, disappearing into the night as she stood up and watched them go.

She nodded slightly in their wake before turning to her companions, catching his eye as their stares met, and she raised a thin brow briefly before looking to the formation.

Her younger sister rolled her eyes behind her stronger companions and smiled serenely when she was given a brief glance from the older woman.

"Position the staff, then." He ordered the imp, watching his vassal eagerly obey and scurry to stand atop the large and smooth rock to dust the top off before tapping it with the bottom of the staff.

A creaking of wood sounded before the side of the staff that had a woman's face carved into the surface opened its eyelids to show blackened irises while its mouth opened to let a shriek breach the quiet of the evening.

"Beauty… Another goose chase, isn't it?" The youngest of the trio mused, raising a brow when their apparent leader turned to leave the rock formation; she briefly shared a look with her sister before the latter followed him and she trailed after them. "Sesshomaru, are you so sure the Tetsusaiga isn't a myth? We've nearly looked all over the country for it…" She wondered.

"I know it is my birthright to have the Tetsusaiga… I doubt it will be very long before I wield it at last." He answered confidently, earning a look from her, before he looked at her sister. "You needn't have wasted your kindness on those mongrels; I could've slain them without any help." He added.

She felt a twitch on her brow and huffed. "Thus explaining why I was the one to shoo them away… You needn't show your strength every chance you get." She tilted her chin up a smidge and stared forward.

He made a face. "Cheek will only get you so far, princess."

 _o0o_

"… We're to give you a boat, are we?" The head samurai scoffed.

He looked on him blankly despite his growing irritation with these fools, "Promptly." He said.

The lesser samurai around him bristled as their leader glared at him, "You son of a…!"

A soft singing sounded as her katana's blade tip met his rounded nose, making surprise ripple throughout the throng of warriors; he glanced at her with the slightest lift of his brow.

"Surely even you lot of sword-toting _thugs_ should heed a polite request from a passerby stranger… You damn humans." She chuckled softly as her narrowed silver eyes held the surprised and irritated brown gaze of the samurai she threatened.

"T-they're not humans...!" Another man stuttered at noting the odd couple's otherwise-different " _traits_ ". "They're some sort of beasts!"

"Get them...!" A brawny man near their leader cried before a shocked look passed over his face and he fell with an arrow in his back.

Bowstring creaking as she nocked another, the younger sister stepped into the light with her companions, "Subtlety isn't really your strongsuit, _onee_ - _chan_." She sighed, looking at the host around them with a huff.  
 _  
Neither_ of them were very subtle for their standing, in his opinion.

The imp then came forth from the brush around them, "Er-um, Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't have any luck with acquiring a boat… Of course, I didn't see those dinghies over there…" He noticed said boats docked yards away and briefly hoped his master wouldn't beat him for his failure.

Said master glanced again at the older of his two females and nodded a smidge. "Then I'll leave disposing these men to you, Jaken. We're going." He said calmly, looking at her as she hesitated to follow his lead for a moment.

She clicked her tongue and lowered her sword to obey him, striding with purpose past him to the docked boats.

Her sister slightly shook her head as he followed and she traipsed behind him, folding her arms at her chest.

It wasn't that her sister was insolent… not really, anyway. She simply wasn't accustomed to taking orders from anyone, no matter if they came from her betrothed.

According to her mother, they were promised to each other years before either of the two were born, as a sign of alliance and peace between their father – the great wolf demon clan head who ruled the northern regions in the west — and the great dog demon general who ruled the southern regions in the west.

It was with what remaining luck the sisters had that they had met again fifty years ago.

"Embarking on this treasure hunt has made you more of a prat than you were last we met, Sesshomaru." Her sister commented as they were boarding one of the sturdier dinghies.

His ears twitched and he glanced back at her as she sat behind him, "When we met last, you were the eternal tomboy… I doubt that's going to change within another hundred years." Apparently, she had forgotten that he could play that game, too.

She bit back a noise akin to a growl and looked up at the clear night sky. "I rest my case." She lamented.

He huffed and put his reputation for being blasé into question, "About?" Even when they were younger, she had the damned tendency to get under his skin.

"You clearly don't remember what it means to have fun, otherwise you would've made those thugs pay for their disrespect." She answered matter-of-factly as she folded her arms.

Her sister scoffed, "I've gotta agree with her on those samurai; they were nothing more than sniveling dogs from what I saw."

"Er-um, Milord…" Jaken began hesitantly when sensing his master's mood had turned to irritation.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, slightly exhaling, "What is it…?"

The imp gulped, "Perhaps we could try to enlist the help of InuYasha, again? We have indeed tried many times to find the Tetsusaiga, if you think on it, and he might know more of where your father's remains were buried…"

" _'InuYasha'?_ " Getsu murmured.

A disgruntled noise akin to a growl came from their leader as he used the two-headed staff to smack the imp out of the dinghy with a squawk, stomping the butt of the staff on his bald head. "InuYasha… That idiot _hanyou_ is dead to us, for all intents and purposes. It would be pointless to enlist _his_ help." He said with all the warmth of the coldest winter in his smooth voice.

"I remember him now… I heard he had been sealed to a tree by some priestess." Korihime noted as she watched him drown the imp.

Getsu doubted she could disagree with him, though she wasn't about to admit it. "A lover's spat at best." She huffed, adding nonchalantly, "Your toad mentioned the staff changed direction… Clearly that half-breed has something to do with it."

She had also heard of the half-breed's misfortune when they began traveling with him, and to this day she couldn't fathom why someone who had demon blood in his veins would fall for a mortal woman… much less a priestess.

Of course she was hardly one to speak, given her betrothal to the entitled dog demon seated at the helm that her father had chosen for her.

And even if they were destined to be for some reason she knew not of, she was hardly one to blindly obey any male… _especially_ Sesshomaru!

 _o0o_

She still thought this goose-chase was nonsense, no matter how confident he was about it.

"I thought that was you, Sesshomaru!" The _hanyou_ exclaimed.

She slightly tilted her head at acknowledging the second dog demon, "He's kind of dashing, isn't he?" She wondered.

Her sister scoffed under her breath, "He barks too loudly." She remarked.

Both sisters stood on the right shoulder of the massive maroon ogre he had conjured up –frankly, it was by the imp's craft that the ogre had been summoned, but he utilized his poison whip to control the mindless beast—to drag the _hanyou_ out of hiding, watching with a measure of annoyance as he used the visage of the other's dead mother to aid in his plan.

It was only curiosity that had them present to witness such a thing.

"It's good to see you as well, little brother." Sesshomaru scoffed humorlessly.

Korihime glanced between the two, "That explains the eyes… It's rare to see gold eyes beyond dog demons."

" _That's_ your brother?" A second female voice asked, making the trio take notice of the raven-haired girl standing with the _hanyou_ who had spoken up.

Sesshomaru's nose all-but wrinkled, "A mortal woman, then…?"

"Y-yeah, what of it?" The girl remarked.

Getsu glanced at their leader, "He is half _human_ , is he not?" She asked blandly.

"And what if I am, huh, _wench?_ " Said half-breed growled as he turned his sights onto the two wolf demons, glaring up at the raven-haired one.

"Getsuei makes a valid point, InuYasha. It would be disgraceful if you were more… _evolved_ , though this girl seems to suit you well. I'd think you had had enough of these humans, unless you've picked up one of father's unsuitable habits." Sesshomaru answered coolly, pretending said she-wolf didn't glare at him, as he acknowledged the irate growl that came from his brother.

Right, how could she forget? Rumors had reached the north of his father's sudden affinity for a mortal woman before her clan's demise.

"That's not why you came all this way, though is it? What the hell did you come lookin' for me for?" InuYasha demanded, drawing her from her thoughts.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Don't be such a fool, surely you should know. Where is father's burial site?"

The _hanyou_ huffed, "Why ask me? I hardly knew the old man as well as you did! Besides, **if** I knew where it was, it's not like I'd willingly tell you!" He snapped.

"Perhaps he doesn't know after all…" Korihime mused.

Getsu looked on the visage of his mother as she was being tortured, "No, he must know, otherwise Sesshomaru wouldn't dawdle if he wasn't sure on it." That was just how he was, that was the Sesshomaru she remembered from younger days.  
 _  
She still remembers him as he was then, after all this time_ , her sister thought with a small private smile; _Father must have had a good feeling about them_.

 _o0o_

' _As my future wife, this should be an interesting sight to see, Getsu_.'

A yelp came from her as she dropped instantly when they entered the Borderland.

His left hand shot out to grab hold of her right, and she silently thanked him for his quick grab despite the fact that she had more than enough reason to slap that damned entitled attitude right out of him. "Father was right in mentioning that wolf demons were made of iron." He mused as he hoisted her up to hook his arm around her waist, flying further on.

Heat burned her cheeks and she growled, "First, don't look so damn smug just because you were right about the black pearl. Second, that was a dirty trick, even for you. Third… _Don't_ call me your wife! Just because we met again fifty years ago doesn't give you the right to say you own me." She said angrily.

Listening to her basic scolding of his recent actions, he took note that she was much more interesting when she was angry. Though he wasn't keen on being burned. " _Yet_." He caught her slightly confused look and elaborated calmly, "You still have yet to accept that you will be my wife."

Gold met silver again and he noted her eyes glimmered like freshly-forged steel.

She looked away with a disgruntled noise. "If I could fly, I'd gladly slap that smug look off your handsome face." She grumbled in defeat.

A brief look of surprise brightened his eyes before he smirked, "So you think me handsome." He said.

"I… Just shut up." Getsu gave an unladylike snort before the disgruntled look fell from her face as she laid eyes on the massive skeleton of a dog demon adorned with worn armor. "Great moon, his bones are massive." She murmured in awe.

If her parents hadn't died the way they had, she would have seen her father's massive bones there as well.

To their luck, they arrived inside the ribcage of the great demon earlier than his brother had.

Getsu looked on the lone sword that stood stuck in a flat gold pedestal, frowning at its utterly-disheveled and worn appearance, "It's a rusted blade… _This_ is the fang that can fell a hundred demons in one swing?" She thought aloud.

What was the great general thinking of leaving behind this old thing?

Sesshomaru huffed as he looked over at the she-wolf standing by the pedestal, "It is finally mine, after so long… Watch, Getsu, as I make myself a greater demon than I am now." He said proudly as he extended his hand to grab the worn hilt.

Blue sparks crackled and sprang into view as they repelled his touch, causing the dog demon to draw back with a burned hand.

"So it rejects a great demon like you… I doubt it would make much difference if I were to be the one to draw it from its place." She said thoughtfully as she folded her arms at her chest.

He glared over at her and thought of firing a retort when the angered snarl of his younger brother rippled through the air as both _hanyou_ and his female arrived at last, having perched on one of the higher rib bones.

"We're not finished yet!" InuYasha barked as he flew at his brother.

Getsu raised a brow when the older of the two leapt onto one of the higher bones, looking up at him, "Guess his pride is taking a beating, isn't it…?" Of course, it wasn't like he would say anything to her, because she knew he wouldn't.

He tended to be particularly distant when his pride was compromised.

She instead turned her sights onto his brother as the flea vassal –Myoga as he had once called the little demon, a loyal servant of his late father who had apparently been instructed to serve InuYasha instead of Sesshomaru for good reason—on his shoulder squeaked excitedly about the Tetsusaiga that stood lodged in its pedestal.

If he could withdraw that rusted katana, then she would probably die of shock.

The _hanyou_ proceeded to try and draw Tetsusaiga from its place in the stone, and a bristle rose along her spine as the fang minutely budged when he pulled on the hilt with all his strength, before he too couldn't draw it.

As she had thought.

Getsu huffed, "It's pointless to linger here if neither of you could draw that blade." She said as the brothers then started fighting.

"Don't bother interfering, then, for this will be over with soon." Sesshomaru returned with a scoff between sending his brother flying from a sharp blow.

"Don't order me around then!" She growled before her ears perked as the girl –Kagome, as that half-breed had called her earlier— then dropped from her perch to grab the sword and fend off an irritable Jaken, and she sharply looked at her as she raised a hand to grab hold of the katana.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed when seeing he was cornered, reflexively pulling on the sword even though she hardly expected for it to budge.

Getsu's eyes widened in surprise when the old sword finally budged as it was pulled free from the pedestal by the girl. "Holy…"

A human… _a_ _ **human**_ _had pulled the Tetsusaiga from its place!_

"Oops…" Kagome mumbled when earning shocked looks from the brothers, Jaken, and Getsu, and she looked down at the sword in hand. "Sorry!"

" _'Sorry'!_ " Getsu scoffed, perking her ears when Sesshomaru leapt away from InuYasha's quick swipe with his claws to land infront of the spooked girl. "Sesshomaru…" She began.

"What sort of human are you, I wonder." He said more to himself.

"Sesshomaru, leave her alone; she's got nothing to do with this!" InuYasha snapped defensively.  
 _  
Is that even possible…?_ She looked between them and huffed. "This is rather tedious, isn't it?" She mused. It wasn't like it was a complete shock, given she could see the mutual affection between them, but it was boring to say the least.

"Indeed it is. Your patience with this girl is astonishing, InuYasha, given it seems you love her… Even so, this mercy towards humans is something I clearly didn't inherit from our father. It must be that mother of yours, that _human_ mother, who was the reason our father met his untimely end. Perhaps that is what so endears you to these creatures." Sesshomaru agreed, turning slightly to extend his hand at the girl and make the bones above her melt with just the toxins in his claws so he buried her in a mass of mushy sludge.

Getsu had leapt onto a higher perch when he used his claws, looking down at the spot and noticing the rusted katana stuck out from the mass. _So she used Tetsusaiga to protect herself at the last second… Perhaps that sword has a use after all, even if it rejects a demon's touch_ , she thought, turning her sights onto the brothers as InuYasha rushed Sesshomaru in a rage. _He does indeed fight like a cub_ … She wrinkled her nose.

Movement from below perked her ears minutes later, and she raised both brows as Kagome emerged from the sludge with a gasp for air. _She survived the toxins… this girl must be a priestess of some sort, how else would she have emerged whole?_

"Hey, you tried to kill me, you jerk!" Kagome exclaimed as she gestured flippantly at the dog demon before giving the sword to his brother, "Here, I think we underestimated it." She said.

Getsu huffed, "Your brother has an odd taste in women." She mused from her perch, looking at the girl when earning their attention and smiling innocently,  
"Still, Tetsusaiga has some power, even in this form." She added.

"Be silent." Sesshomaru growled without looking at his companion, ignoring the slight spike in her _yoki_ at his command, as his own _yoki_ flared around him and made the skulls tremble beneath his boots. "Let's see if a half-breed can wield the Tetsusaiga, and I will be the witness."

Getsu watched with a raised brow as his form changed, hearing his bones creak and groan as he transformed into a massive hound with white fur and red eyes.

Her own lesser half whined in the back of her mind at being so close to his. _Silence!_ She internally snarled at it, perking up a smidge when InuYasha launched himself at the mighty beast with the Tetsusaiga barely leaving a scratch on his opponent as the two leapt up to meet each other before the hound nearly trampled the girl under his paws only to miss as she scrambled out of the way. She sniffed the air at smelling the toxins from his large mouth and wrinkled her nose, huffing as he turned to the _hanyou_ to try and stun him with just the poisonous fumes. "Hey, priestess… Kagome, is it? You should get to higher ground; this stink is bad enough to demons, imagine it doing _worse_ to you mortals!" She declared to said girl below.

"You're helping me? But I thought you hated humans too!" Kagome called to the other woman.

Getsu rolled her eyes and dropped lower to a couple of ribs above the girl, "Are you going to stand there and ask foolish questions or are you gonna take my hand?" She demanded with some impatience at the girl's questions, extending her right hand to her.

Kagome hesitated for a second and winced when the hound flew at InuYasha again at the far end of the tomb. "Right, coming!" She took her clawed hand and slightly yelped when the she-wolf hoisted her up to her level with little effort, clinging to the bone. "Um thanks, Getsuei." She slightly bowed her head in thanks.

"No problem… And don't call me that. ' _Getsu'_ is fine." She nodded back, looking down at the two brothers with a slight groan of irritation, "Those idiots honestly can't get along for one second, can they…? The stink will most likely end up paralyzing us if we don't move higher." She stated, looking up at the higher levels of the ribcage.

"Well that's great...!" She lamented before the wolf demon began climbing up, and she hurriedly followed suit to avoid being suffocated by the toxins that seemed to creep up the levels. "Why did Sesshomaru bring you with him anyway, if he was going to pull this?" She asked.

Getsu snorted, "You must not be from around here if you're asking me that! Sesshomaru is an arrogant, entitled prat who wanted to show off to his future wife…"

"W-wait what! You're engaged to that jerk?" Kagome exclaimed in shock as her voice bounced off the walls around them.

"Long story short, our fathers decided to betroth us to each other years before we were born… At least that's how Mama told me." Getsu grunted slightly as she dug her claws into the bone she had reached, perking her ears when a cry of pain came from the _hanyou_ below, and she looked down to see the hound shaking his head with InuYasha in his grasp before the ' _rag doll_ ' jabbed the blunt tip into his right eye. "Huh, he's got fire… Shame Sesshomaru hates him with a passion." She mused aloud, perking her ears as both brothers flew higher than where they were perched to create a hole in the shoulder of the massive skeleton. "That jerk…" She smirked ruefully.

"What about InuYasha?" Kagome asked worriedly from nearby.

Getsu exhaled shortly, "He's a grown pup, he can handle himself… Either way, we're leaving here too." She extended her hand again to the girl, "Grab on, I can get us out." She instructed.

Kagome briefly looked at the hole in the armor above and nodded, taking her hand and giving a wince when the she-wolf hooked her right arm around her ribs before she shut her eyes as they flew up in a burst of fire.

Both women landed gently near the neck of the large skeleton as Sesshomaru tossed the _hanyou_ away and proceeded to charge at him as he narrowly dodged his attacks.

"Stubbornness is something the both of them seemed to inherit from the great general…" Getsu noted as InuYasha glanced off the hound's right paw and landed yards from them as they stood safely to the side.

"Come on, InuYasha, you've almost got him! That sword is yours, so all you've got to do is believe in it, like I believe in you." Kagome declared.  
 _  
She must've been dropped or something, if she's believing in this idiot,_ Getsu thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

InuYasha huffed and made a face, "Of course I'm gonna survive this! I'm a half-demon after all… Though I'm not too sure about you surviving this…"

"So I should do what, then…?" Both he and the she-wolf blinked when her voice caught in her throat.

"Nice going, idiot _hanyou_ …" Getsu mumbled.

Incensed and frustrated at his luck, InuYasha scoffed. "Ya should stop crying and let me protect you, okay?" He said gruffly.

Getsu raised both brows as he stepped away to face his brother _. He must care for her then, if he's this upset about her tears_ , she thought.

"Did he really… Getsu, you heard what he said, right?" Kagome was as shocked as the she-wolf (even if the latter didn't look like it).

"Loud and clear." Getsu nodded sagely, looking at the hulking dog and bristling as she began to feel jealous of Kagome.

She wasn't a mortal woman, and she didn't have the time nor patience to expect for Sesshomaru to go out of his way to protect her...

She didn't need a man to defend her, she could take care of herself just fine!

* * *

 _you guys, you guys... i am blown away i can't believe this has already gotten **FIVE ** ( **5** ) follows already! ontop of my unending love for the follows and two faves this fic has gotten (you know who you are~) i hope you guys enjoyed this newest chap. til next time!_


	3. Chapter 2

_[ **Sail** ]_

* * *

Setting her sights on her target, she flexed her grip on the handle of her dagger.

With a flick of the wrist she sent the blade flying until it hit the ice target, the sound of glass shattering shortly rippling in the early morning air when the target broke into hundreds of little shards.

She smirked and looked back at her audience, "Still got it, don't I?" She asked.

The two-headed dragon gave a unanimous nod before the one called Ah looked heavenward, and the other called Un groaned in agreement as they sensed something was coming.

"Now what…" She trailed off at sensing her sister's _yoki_ , eyes widening a little before a bright ball of blue light came into view from high above. " _Onee-chan!_ "

The ball of light turned into a ball of blue flames that shortly hit the ground yards away from her and their steed, causing a small breeze in the forest clearing.  
Getsu stood there when the flames died and, much to her surprise, she was supporting Sesshomaru by his right arm slung over her shoulders.

Korihime hurried to her side and nearly trampled the imp who dizzily stumbled away from the couple, "Getsu, what happened to him?" She asked concernedly as she smelled fresh blood from his left side.

"Let's just say things didn't go as planned…" Getsu answered, her ears twitching when he shifted and started to draw away, "Hey, hold on, you're still injured! Kori, help me set him down, and see what you can do about his arm." She instructed between scowling reproachfully at the slightly-irritated, slightly-worn dog demon who only looked forward.

"Right!" Korihime nodded, looking at her sister as they carried him to the left side of the small fire, "What happened to his arm?" She asked.

 _o0o_

The sound of birds chirping in the trees above stirred him.

Opening a gold eye, he glanced around at the clearing to find it was void of life, save one other. He opened both eyes and looked to his left to see his significant other sleeping soundly against a thin tree with her katana propped on her left shoulder.

He briefly focused his sights on the pewter-colored shoulder guard she wore on her right side and how the sunlight that breached the trees' canopies overhead winked off the shield.

He hadn't paid much attention when in the Borderland, but he _did_ notice she helped that girl escape his toxic fumes. Whether it was because she wanted to help a fellow spectator or merely because she felt some sympathy for that mortal, he wasn't sure… But he would admit her compassion towards others was tedious to say the least.

A soft huff escaped him. "Your misplaced sense of sympathy continues to amaze me." He thought aloud.

"So you're alive after all." She returned quietly, seeing his ears twitch as she sat up a little straighter and their stares met. "Shame, given I figured that little bout of sibling rivalry would've knocked some humility into that thick skull of yours." She added with a yawn that showed her sharpened canines.

Sesshomaru shifted slightly to look at her and he perked up when he didn't feel pain shoot up his left side from where the stump of his arm remained. "My arm…" He started.

"Kori patched you up, at least so you wouldn't feel pain anymore." Getsu supplied as she fiddled with the thin braid woven into the left side of her mane of hair, "She took Jaken and Ah-Un to get some food, they should be back soon." She added.

He rubbed his left shoulder gingerly and found she was telling the truth; he looked over at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "You helped that girl escape, in the Borderland… Surely you don't feel an ounce of affection towards her, unless you wish to shame your own kind in feeling sympathy for weak humans." He asked pointedly.

She bristled and glared at him. "You wouldn't understand, so why should I sate your curiosity?" She returned as their stares held again.

"Because as far as you're concerned, I am the alpha of this pack… Even you should know to heed your leader's request." He growled.

Getsu bared her teeth and snapped, "You don't own me, Sesshomaru!" She watched his gold eyes glimmer in anger as she folded her arms firmly at her chest. "Like I said, you wouldn't understand a lick of it, even though you think you do because of your standing." She said bitterly.

"You're still insufferable." Sesshomaru huffed as he sat back against his tree and looked elsewhere.

"I'll take that as a ' _thank you'_ for getting us out of the Borderland… Jerk." She returned, straightening when her sister returned seconds later. "Korihime, let's get moving." She added to her.

 _o0o_

"Brilliant work, Milord! It seems that blue demon arm you acquired fared well!" The imp said chirpily.

Said dog demon scoffed as he yanked the limb off, "Clearly you weren't watching close. This arm has already outlived its usefulness." He tossed it over his shoulder at his servant.

His betrothed wrinkled her nose as she watched the discarded arm's three fingers give a twitch, "Clearly you weren't thinking when you slew that weakling to get the arm." She said even as the hand latched onto the imp like a steel vice.

"At least the bandits are dead." Her sister muttered as she stomped her boot heel on the arm and made it release their toad. "Still, it's only been a few months since you lost your arm…" She started to say.

"As you've reminded me within the last few weeks, what is your professional opinion on the matter?" He interrupted with some irritability, having bristled a bit as he'd done when the subject was brought up.

The older of the two women put her fists on her hips. "What she's saying is that you should pace yourself instead of running around like a dog desperate to regain what he's lost." She elaborated defensively, holding his narrowed stare in hers as she caught the slightest bristle he exhibited.

So what if she hit a nerve? Someone had to knock some sense into his cast-iron skull…

"Then that truly is a predicament, is it not?" A stranger's voice said nearby, earning the attention of the three canines plus imp as they looked to the newcomer who had seemed to appear from out of thin air and stood to the left.

He was an odd one if either sister had to put it correctly, probably as tall as their designated alpha donned in a white pelt with a blue baboon mask shielding his face.

"If I am not mistaken, you are the older brother of InuYasha." The stranger added thoughtfully.

Nocking an arrow on reflex, the younger woman huffed, "And if he is, then what?" She arched a brow. This man was not all man from what she sensed, and he wasn't a mere passerby either.

The stranger seemed to shift his focus to the two females present. "I have yet to have the pleasure of seeing wolf demons as beautiful as you and your sister. Forgive my manners." He slightly bobbed his head in respect.

"As sickening as your flattery is, tell us why you've come." Her sister scoffed as she refolded her arms at her chest.

"Forgive me once again, milady. I couldn't help overhearing your friend and, as someone who also despises InuYasha, merely wanted to offer him this," the stranger chuckled slightly as he looked at her and caught the bristle in her tail as he presented a discarded human arm from within his pelt's confines.

The younger she-wolf scoffed this time and asked, " _What_ , pray, is so special about a human's arm that doesn't work?"

"The fact that there's a shard of the Shikon jewel embedded in it." The stranger answered matter-of-factly, continuing, "If you should use it, this arm will allow you to wield the Tetsusaiga. While it is a sword made for a man to wield it, a demon such as yourself couldn't do so." He turned his attention to their leader.

He bristled minutely, "You mentioned that you too despise InuYasha, yet I can't help but ask if you don't want me to kill him for you." He said.

"Yes." The stranger nodded.

The older of the two sisters growled softly as she started to demand, "You fool, just how desperate could you possibly be…?"

"Very well, I shall accept the arm." He agreed as he cut across her, making both sisters look at him as the imp squawked an outburst.

"Sesshomaru…" The younger sister said quietly in surprise.

"One more thing," the stranger added as he withdrew a ball of a hive from his pelt and offered it, "Use this, for it will come in handy in the future." He said when the dog demon took the hive.

Briefly studying the hive in hand, he looked to its owner, "I would like to learn the name of someone I make a deal with." He said.

"My apologies once again, you can call me Naraku." The stranger introduced.

"You can't be serious…" The younger she-wolf turned to their guest again only to perk up at seeing he had disappeared into the early evening.

Sesshomaru tucked the hive into his sleeve and looked to the strangely-quieter of the two. "How about that? It appears I will obtain the Tetsusaiga after all, Getsu… You were worried for nothing." He said rather smugly as the thought of wielding his father's sword had boosted his confidence again.

"You fool, don't you see? He's playing you." She snapped with another growl in her throat, scowling up at him. "I know you've been after that damned sword for years, but this is the most idiotic thing you've done to get it!"

"Then what would you have me _do_ , Getsuei? You know when I want something that I will get it… otherwise you would still be on that mountain." He sharply retorted.

Getsu's opened mouth shut until her lips formed a thin line that seemed to want to curl back into a snarl, and she stepped back a half-foot. "Then you do it without me… Because I'd sooner have died with my father and mother than be married to a selfish, arrogant ass like you, Sesshomaru!" She snarled coldly as the back of her eyes stung with hot tears, and she strode past him to the confines of the forest yards away without another word.

"Onee-chan," Korihime watched her go and she looked at the dog demon whose pride had taken another blow before she shouldered her bow and ran after her sister into the forest.

 _o0o_

Tracing her clawed fingers over the teal colored hilt of her sword, she looked down at it and exhaled. _Papa left this to me before the fire, because it was his father's and his father's before… The only thing I have left of home_ , she thought bitterly.

"Father left it to you because he knew you were stronger than him or Grandfather. He used to tell us about how it was made, when we were little, remember?" She smiled thoughtfully at the memory.

She looked over at her as she stood nearby and a tiny smile curled her lips, "how Great-Grandma Hitomi had it forged from her own fang before she died. ' _Do it before I can no longer see it at work_ ,' she had told the old smithy… I'm pretty sure Papa said she had threatened the old dog too, threatened to burn him on the spot with her fire."

The two sisters laughed quietly.

He would also never forgive her if she were to forsake the pact he had deigned she carry, if she were to abandon Sesshomaru now when he would need her help… Damn it.

Hands lightly clenching the heirloom katana, Getsu straightened and looked up at the stars that had come out to shine brilliantly above them. "You never play fair, Papa." She muttered as she slipped the sword back in place at her left hip.

"We're going after him, then." Korihime guessed as she looked hopefully at her sibling.

"Someone has to save his ass if he can't do it himself." Getsu replied with a scoff at the reality of her situation, sniffing the air then as her ears twitched. "Well that's typical…" She grumbled as she caught his scent along with that of his brother's.

Korihime rushed after her sister as the latter took off by hopping over the small overlook they had occupied and broke into the trees' shelter, having also caught whiff of the younger dog demon. "Seems he started the party without us!" She chuckled.

That was just rude!

* * *

 _so since you guys are so awesome, i decided to update! ahah see i can be nice.. anyway, r &r please. thanks guys!_


	4. Chapter 3

_[ **Buzzcut Season** ]_

* * *

Slamming its large paw down on the nearby hill, the ogre drew it back as hundreds of menial demons rose into the air to descend on the ruined village below.

"Watch, InuYasha, as I fell these demons with one strike from the Tetsusaiga." He said as he raised the heirloom sword and readied to strike.

A wide wave of pink ice streaked through the air to collide with the horde getting closer, halting him in his demonstration, as the horde froze instantly. A blast of blue fire shot out from where the ice wall had come, destroying the demons so not even their ashes remained.

"If you're trying to show off to mortals, try in another hundred years, darling." His brow twitched as he recognized her voice.

His two female companions came into the clear yet his gold glare was set on the older of the two who met his gaze with just as steely silver eyes.

"Getsu-chan?" The young priestess perked up at seeing the two she-wolves, looking between them and their leader and frowning, "that doesn't make sense, why would she attack Sesshomaru…?"

"I had assumed you were going to keep your nose out of this… _dearest_." He drawled with some venom on the last word.

She scoffed and smiled ruefully, "And miss the party?" Her ears twitched when a blur of red launched itself at her betrothed and she rolled her eyes. "I was waiting for that."

Korihime nodded to the two brothers, "I think your denting his pride has left an opening for InuYasha to strike." She said.

"He's a big cub, he can handle a little pain… Kagome-chan, been a while." Getsu huffed before greeting the priestess as she and her sister approached the odd trio.

Kagome smiled rather sheepishly, "Yeah really, it has! I never got the chance to thank you for helping me, last time…" She blinked once when the monk with them seemed to levitate as he zipped to approach the blue-haired sister and take her left hand in his. "Eh, Miroku…?"

"I understand we've just met and though I never ask this of a demon, let alone one as beautiful as you, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked kindly of the surprised she-wolf.

Getsu deadpanned.

" ** _Hentai_** _!_ " Korihime exclaimed right as her long bow smacked him right on the head and she knocked him back, blushing brightly, and looking at her sister who had been watching in silence, "You could've helped me!" She said.

"It's not me he wanted to shag, little sister. Besides, I'm sure Papa wouldn't mind you marrying such an upstanding monk." Getsu defended innocently.

" _Onee-chan!_ " Korihime balked in horror.

"Don't feel too bad, Miroku's dumb enough to do that to every pretty girl he sees." The youngest-looking of the trio, a ginger-haired fox kitsune with a poofy tan tail, piped up as he folded his arms and shook his head at the monk's antics.

Getsu blinked at seeing the young fox and crouched infront of him, "There weren't very many fox clans in the north where we came from, you must be from around here. But with Kagome-chan around I'm sure you're in good hands." She said with a smile.

"Yup, Kagome- _onee_ - _chan_ has been really kind to me! I'm Shippo," the kit smiled back as he introduced himself.

"Well you know the dense-headed jerk Sesshomaru," Getsu jerked her thumb over her shoulder at where the brothers were fighting, "so that's my sister Korihime, and I'm Getsu. You can call me ' _Onee-chan_ ' if you want." She smiled brightly.

Korihime pouted, "Oi, I thought you only let _me_ call you that…"

"Milord, allow me to get rid of this foolhardy monk, I will deal with him!" Jaken declared from atop the ogre's shoulder.  
 _  
That's putting it lightly_ , Getsu thought as she mopped a hand over her face when seeing said monk had chosen to stick his foot into the brothers' squabble. She watched with some amazement as Miroku removed the beads and wrapping from his right hand to show a wind tunnel in his palm that began to suck in the giant ogre. "Now I've seen everything." She said more to herself.

"I'll say…" Korihime agreed before her ears perked as buzzing sounded, looking to see the dog demon had released the large insects from the borrowed hive and watching as they flew right into the tunnel's eye before clogging it up and poisoning the monk. "Miroku!" She declared as he dropped back onto his backside, jogging to his aid while shrugging her quiver into her hands.

 _o0o_

 _So those insects came in handy after all_ , Sesshomaru mused before a blast of fire streaked at where he stood; he hopped out of the way in time, looking with surprise at the caster of the blue flames. "You choose to betray me and help them, those weak humans?" He demanded irritably as she flexed her claws.

"I'm doing this for your own good, you prat. Korihime, see what you can do about the monk, I've got this!" Getsu instructed over her shoulder before she rushed him again at a sprint, jumping overhead when he swiped at her with his own claws, kicking off the air with a smaller burst of flames from her soles. She landed nimbly yards away and perked up when his poison whip lashed out in return, and she sharply swung her right arm out, creating a larger blast of fire that made him fall back for fear of getting burned. "Makes you miss when we were pups, doesn't it, Sesshomaru?" She wondered casually.

She had to keep him occupied for a little longer, just long enough for her sister to patch up Miroku.

"You were more difficult to control then!" Sesshomaru scoffed, starting to raise his "hand" that held the Tetsusaiga before looking down at it as he lowered the sword to his side. No, he wouldn't use that on her… He couldn't. It wasn't because he was a coward, because he wasn't, it was… well, he wasn't quite sure what it was.  
 _  
Was it love?_

A torrent of blue screamed at him then, making him perk up before he rolled out of the way in time, and a growl came from somewhere in his chest at her impatience. "Another thousand years could pass and you still retain your impatience!" He lashed out with the whip again and rushed her when she jumped out of the way and took off with her mane of ebony flying in her wake.

Getsu barked a laugh despite running from him, looking back as he gave chase, "Surely you're faster than you used to be, dearest!" She taunted, picking up the pace as she had breached the nearby treeline and bouncing off one thick tree to do the same to the adjoining tree and drop to the ground feet-first.

Sesshomaru smirked ruefully at her outright taunt as his lesser half took pleasure in her challenge, mirroring her even as she was a quarter of a mile ahead of him and had reached the edges of the forest, boots bouncing off the trunk as he propelled himself right at her. His right arm snagged her waist in his grip, earning a startled yelp from her, as they hit the ground and rolled until he had her pinned.

Getsu panted softly and heard him also panting as she looked up at him and his silver hair that had somewhat gotten in his eyes, making something inside her chest ache as she recalled for that moment how handsome he really was, before she shut her eyes tight to steel herself from getting distracted by his good looks as she also recognized where her left knee was.

A noise between a grunt and a growl came from the dog demon when she propelled him off her with her foot lodged in his belly, and he watched her scramble to her feet to sprint back to the village as fast as her bare feet could carry her. _She still kicks like a mule,_ he thought as he picked himself up and flew after her leave. He reached the village shortly after she did just in time to catch a blow from his brother, punting it off with ease thanks to the heirloom sword in hand. "Your stupidity knows no bounds, InuYasha. How unfortunate for you!" He lunged at him again with irritation.

"Surprised you didn't kick him harder," Korihime said as Getsu regrouped with her, Miroku and Shippo.

Getsu shook her head, "It wouldn't have done much damage. Did you get the poison out?" She asked as she looked at the monk.

"Not exactly…" Korihime answered before her eyes sharpened as their leader raised the heirloom sword to deal a final blow at his brother who had ducked behind the felled ogre's body to regain his breath. "InuYasha, move!" She exclaimed, watching in shock as the sword swung down and obliterated the ogre as well as buried the half-breed under it. " _InuYasha!_ " She cried.

"Don't," Getsu grabbed her wrist when she started to run to him, looking past her at the cleared ground, "he's not exactly intelligent, but he might just be able to regain the Tetsusaiga." She said.

If he didn't get killed first.

Both sisters perked up when Sesshomaru swung down on his brother again and again only to be blocked with the sword's scabbard. "The scabbard can repel the Tetsusaiga?" Korihime asked in surprise.

Getsu nodded sagely, "the great general fashioned it to put up a barrier when the sword wasn't in it…" She quieted when he punted his brother away with a few critical swipes and raised the sword to strike one more time before an arrow streaked to hit the broad blade, rendering the sword to its lesser form. "A sacred arrow…" She glanced over at the archer and didn't need to guess long to see it was Kagome who'd shot the arrow.

"She really is a priestess." Korihime said thoughtfully. _But if that's the case, then she's the reincarnation of that priestess that sealed InuYasha fifty years ago… She must be!_

Kagome regripped the wood of the bow, "Sesshomaru, drop the sword or this next arrow is going in your heart!" She threatened before releasing another arrow. "Say goodbye to your shard!" She perked up when it missed and the dog demon flew at her.

"Sesshomaru, leave her alone!" InuYasha launched himself at his brother and knocked him away, nicking his right cheek in the process as he bounced to land infront of the girl.

Korihime bristled and snapped, "That was uncalled for!"

"This does not call for your comments, Korihime." Sesshomaru returned, pretending she didn't growl a curse at him, returning to the squabble with his brother as the Tetsusaiga returned to its mightier form. Knocking the younger dog demon back with a solid punch to the jaw, his ears perked when another arrow streaked past him and indirectly broke the curved guard on his armor. He bristled and glared at her blue eyes as she lowered her bow, "That truly _was_ uncalled for." He said.

Korihime huffed, "Your lead, Kagome." She glanced at the girl as she released another sacred arrow, growling slightly when he caught the arrow in hand and melted it with just the poison in his claws. "Damn it…" She perked up when he swung the Tetsusaiga and sent a wide blast at where she stood. "Kagome!"

" _Divine Barricade!_ " An oval barrier five yards wide and as tall as a man formed infront of the priestess, surprising the younger she-wolf as she recognized the defensive attack. Getsu defended Kagome with her heirloom sword drawn from its scabbard while both sword and sheath were connected at the head.

Getsu glanced back at the girl, "You okay, Kagome-chan?" She asked.

"A-ah-um, yes! Yeah, thank you, Getsu-chan… I didn't know your sword could do this…" Kagome nodded before seeing the blast hadn't stopped. "Getsu!" She declared.

It took all his strength to not interfere. The dog demon gritted his teeth when the attack hit both women squarely and sent them flying. She was foolish to stick her neck out for these humans, especially if she risked getting killed protecting a simple priestess. "Getsu…" His ears perked when seeing a head of ebony hair shifting to try and get up from where she had fallen, and he took heart in seeing she had survived the attack.

Shaking her head even as she felt warm blood leak from somewhere above her left brow, the she-wolf looked on the priestess with concern, looking up when the half-breed called the girl's name and came running to them, gold meeting silver. She nodded, "She's all right, I can take her… I know how important she is to you, genius." A small knowing smirk hedged her lips.

InuYasha quieted at her assumption and nodded back, "Getsu, right? Take her to where Miroku is, tell him to protect her at all cost." He said, straightening to his feet. "Though I still don't get why you're helping us… Sesshomaru's your fiancé or something, isn't he?" He wondered blandly with a dirty look sent at said dog demon.

"Unfortunately…" Getsu blew strands from her forehead, hearing him snort derisively, "though to be honest… Not every demon wants to eat humans. Something my father believed." She followed his gaze when he looked at his brother and she frowned, "That arm was given to him by Naraku, if you haven't already guessed. He played Sesshomaru based on his hatred towards you… So, if you want to do something meaningful, rip that damned arm off." She hoisted the girl up so she supported her by her arm, carrying her away.

Korihime hurried to help her sister carry the priestess, looking past her at the _hanyou_ and smiling softly before watching him rush at his brother with renewed vigor. "He cares for her, doesn't he?" She asked her sister as they set the girl down by the monk and kitsune.

Getsu nodded and exhaled, "Turns out he's not as much of an idiot as I thought he was… He still barks too loudly, though."

Korihime smiled wryly and looked over at the brothers again to surprisingly find InuYasha had stalled the next blow and inadvertently got himself stabbed in the process. "InuYasha!" She declared, watching with some relief as he then yanked the arm off and retook the heirloom sword.

"The sword's the only thing keeping him upright…" Getsu mused at seeing he hardly budged while holding fast to the heirloom, straightening to her feet. "Kori, we should go." She said.

"But what about InuYasha?" Korihime asked as she looked at her in surprise.

Getsu shook her head, "He's a big cub, he can handle it. Besides, Sesshomaru can't attack him like this. Let's go." She met her surprised blue eyes with wisdom her sister knew she had learned through years past.

Shouldering her bow and quiver, Korihime looked at the _hanyou_ one last time before she followed her sister who took off into the wood at top speed.

* * *

 _not much to put just that i'm updating with this chap too today, hope you like! later guys._


	5. Chapter 4

_[ **Gems and Silver** ]_

* * *

A collective groan came from the two-headed dragon as she fed them. The sisters had found where they had left their steed before dawn came and had been rather surprised their leader hadn't beaten them to the small clearing.

"I know, boys, sorry… We were gone longer than expected." She said gently as she scritched Ah's chin.

She looked up from stoking the flames of a fire to see their awaited companions return. "About time, we were starting to wonder." She greeted.

He looked to her briefly before his eyes settled on the older of the two females. "You're strangely quiet so early in the morning." He had half-expected her to slap him as she had often said she would when he was being less than chivalric and call him every name under the sun.

She huffed and looked to her sister, "Kori." She caught the small medicinal kit they had brought, turning to him with a slight scowl on her brow, "Come on." She walked past him through the brush to where she had found a creek in the past few days, hearing him follow.

At her gesture when finding a log strong enough to sit on, he sat and she sat with him to dig through the bag only to pull out some wrappings and a needle and thread. He frowned, "I don't need treatment…"

"Either you let me be gentle or let me be rough. Regardless, shrug your sleeve off." She cut across tartly, silver meeting gold with a cocked brow from her as she silently challenged him.

The fact that she had been correct regarding Naraku and that she had tried all night to get him to see reason returned to the fore of his mind as their stares held. He only exhaled and pulled the sleeve down to let her patch him up, looking at the creek as sunlight made what bit of water traveled along wink with his light.

"He tried to burn your whole damn arm off… I won't gloat and say I told you so." She said quietly, breaching the otherwise-silent forest probably half an hour later, catching his glance and shrugging, "Not today."

He allowed a wry smirk to show, glancing at her again when seeing the white wrappings around her head where she'd gotten a nick, his eyes on her as she stood to wet a handkerchief in the creek. "You didn't say the needle was thick." Probably on purpose, knowing her… When she wasn't being unpredictable and fiery, she was a little shit. _That_ much he did remember from their past.

She re-straddled the log and dabbed at what bits of burned skin were on his upper arm, hardly failing to see his wince when cold water touched mending flesh. "You're a big stubborn puppy, you can take it… I know that." She remarked patiently.

"I'm no longer a ' _selfish arrogant ass_ ', as you so sweetly put it?" He wondered as she began wrapping his arm in white wrappings.

She made a face and exhaled softly, answering, "You're _still_ an ass, especially after what you pulled last night."

He huffed quietly and let her pull the sleeve back on when she finished wrapping his arm, looking at her again as his thoughts drifted to that moment in the chase. "One hundred years could pass and _you'll_ still be an unpredictable princess." He mused.

"Well get used to it, you overly-entitled dog. I won't change my mind or even think of reconsidering what I've done to get so far…" She trailed off when his right hand lifted to the bandages that were visible on her head, stiffening as his thumb traced just above the small cut she'd gotten, as her heart ached again when his hand –which was unexpectedly careful and light—traveled to cup her cheek.

Her silver shyly met his gold and she gulped.

"Not as unpredictable as you used to be… It appears you've matured after all, since my last visit to the north." Sesshomaru mused quietly as he released her cheek.

Getsu cleared her throat and focused on the flower pattern on his shoulder, "You'd be surprised." She mused, pulling away to gather what bits of the kit remained and stood from the log. "Come on, I'm sure Jaken thinks I've killed you off by now." She tilted her head cheekily.

He rolled his eyes at her excuse, letting her bounce away back to their clearing as he followed in her wake, listlessly noting the curve in her hips now and then. "I'd think between the two of us you'd have killed him first." He said, earning a laugh from her. At least he made her laugh, considering it had been years since he'd done that.

The odd couple returned to camp to find only Jaken and Ah-Un present with both parties snoring away near the fire.

"Kori's gone…" She mused as she sniffed the air and found her sister's scent was not close by.

" _'Went to investigate something, be back in a few days… Don't kill each other_ '." He read aloud of the note left on a small log by the fire, handing it to her when she inspected it.

She mopped her free hand over her face. "Why wasn't I an only child…?" She whined quietly.

 _o0o_

" _Somebody help me!_ " The kit wailed as he ran as fast as his little feet could carry him away from the pack at his heels. A yelp came from him as he tripped and hit the ground.

A streak of blue dove in before either monk or half-breed could interfere, causing the pack of three-eyed wolves to skid to a halt short of eating the kitsune. The streak had taken the form of the younger she-wolf with her blue eyes set on the pack. The wolves snarled and bared their teeth as they assessed that she was stronger than them.

A thundering growl came from the she-wolf as she exerted enough _yoki_ to make them back off, and she flexed her claws as she stood her ground. "Leave here. _Now_." She commanded in a tone that complimented her name.

"K-Korihime!" The kitsune said in relief, watching the pack whimper and back away again, but his relief was short-lived when the hulking wolf demon wearing armor who was their leader stepped up. "Korihime-chan, be careful!" He said worriedly.

Flexing her knuckles, the she-wolf scoffed despite his worry as she sized up the larger demon. "You're kinda big for a puppy… Mind explaining why you and your little friends chased my kit?" She asked calmly; she could take him if she so wished, she wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

Besides, a few quick blows would have this mongrel at her mercy.

"Out of my way, wolf wench; I've come for that half-breed you're protecting, InuYasha!" The wolf demon snarled as he frothed in his anger.

Korihime bared her sharpened canines, "Now I remember your face. You're Royakan, the wolf from hell… You once served my father in combat many years ago. Why have you forsaken your occupation as guardian of the forest?" She asked curiously. _Miroku needs to get the priestess and Shippo out of here_ , she thought _, if InuYasha leaves then he'll only pursue him further_ … _He can sense that InuYasha isn't completely healed. This could be a problem_ , she lowered the bow from her shoulder with an arrow in place.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to a brat like you!" Royakan snarled again as he regurgitated another slew of wolves that flew at her.

Loosing the arrow, she froze the wolves in a wall of pink ice, grunting as she hopped over the frozen pack to stomp her boots onto the wolf demon's face. She jumped off when he scrambled to grab her legs, nimbly landing to the side with another arrow nocked. "Royakan you served my father Lord Kiba, Great Wolf Demon Clan head of the West, so surely you should know to respect his daughter, Korihime, Princess of the West!" She stated sternly as the beast snarled angrily at her.

"I know no ties to you or your great father, wolf wench!" Royakan regurgitated another larger host of wolves as they flew right at her.

"Korihime-chan!" Shippo exclaimed from the side.

A snarl sounded as a streak of red dove between the wolves and she-wolf before whines and yips of pain came from the wolves as the _hanyou_ sliced them to pieces with his claws. He dove to the side as one wolf flew for his throat before it yelped when her left hand lashed out to snap its neck, watching her discard the dead beast. He smirked at her tenacity, "S' a wonder you're a princess, pedigree." He said between ripping into another two wolves that came from another host.

"My pedigree is just a title now…" She laughed slightly as she kicked another wolf away, bow in hand as she smacked another away as if it were a fly, glancing at him with concern when hearing a growl of pain, "You didn't let it close up all the way, did you?" She wondered.

InuYasha huffed and ripped at another wolf that had gone for his neck again, wincing slightly when he exerted his injury, "Keh, don't go mothering me now, pedigree!" He ducked when she swung the bow in his direction to smack another wolf away. "Oi!"

Korihime glanced at him again and grunted as she beat away another wolf only to turn and loose an arrow at Royakan. If they didn't draw back now then he would undoubtedly bleed to death. "Royakan, withdraw now!" She ordered as she readied another arrow that began crystallizing with pink ice at least two inches thick while she stood her ground. When the wolf demon snarled again at her, she released the arrow and watched it stick itself in his forehead and begin to encase the beast in ice.

A rumbling sounded as the beast managed to slam his paws down on the ground and make it quake with dust flying into the air to shield him. When the dust cleared all that was left was a crater where he had stood.  
 _  
He escaped_ … Lowering the bow, the she-wolf looked at him, "Royakan wasn't acting of his own… He's usually a gentle soul, from what my father said. He was undoubtedly being used by Naraku." She stated with a glance at the forest around them. _Still, is he truly that desperate to get rid of InuYasha?_ She wondered with a frown before her ears perked as she looked at the _hanyou_ who moved away to step into the open. "Hey…"

"Naraku, where are you? Come on, fight me one on one!" InuYasha challenged of the forest, hearing nothing even though he sensed something, taking another step forward before the ground met his face.

"InuYasha!" She jogged to his side and heard the monk, priestess and kitsune also run forward, and she looked at them, "Miroku, help me carry him, otherwise he'll be a dead man if he lingers here." She instructed.

 _o0o_

A frustrated growl came from him as he kicked the door again with anger. "Let me out of here!" He shouted. He had been stuck in this damn hut for the last three days on strict orders from that monk and Granny Kaede, and it was past the point of driving him up a wall by day two.

"Hey calm down, InuYasha! You're gonna wake Kori-chan!" The kit declared when he took a breath as he scowled at him with aqua eyes.

The _hanyou_ started to demand where she was when seeing her seated against the wall by the thin bales of hay, eyes closed as she slept with her bow and quiver at her left side. Recalling her concern for him when she had kept Royakan at bay days ago, he looked away with a huff. "Tch, I'm shocked she's still here… That jerk is prolly worried about where she went, of course he wouldn't come lookin' for her…" He said off-handedly.

"That's because my sister is with him, genius." A yawn came from the she-wolf as she opened her eyes and calmly regarded his narrowed gold eyes. She gently ruffled the kit's hair before adding as she stretched, "Besides, I can't leave here even if I wanted to. Miroku and Granny Kaede have sealed the doors with sutras, preventing the other demons from getting at you while you're recovering."

"Which gives you plenty chance to patch me up." InuYasha accused, receiving a sagely nod from both the she-wolf and kitsune, and he huffed again.

Korihime's ears twitched when the door opened then for Miroku and Granny Kaede to enter, deadpanning as her "patient" tried to leave the hut only to be smacked in the head with the monk's staff as the priestess resealed the door behind their entrance. "You're worse than a hyperactive jumping bean…" She muttered as she stood to begin another session, her palms glowing with a lilac light as she got to work.

"We need you to recover your strength so we can defeat Naraku, otherwise our lives will be short-lived." Miroku said as he watched the she-wolf heal his friend.

Bristling, InuYasha straightened slightly to glare at him, "Are you a man or a mouse, Miroku? I for one am ready to fight Naraku here and now!" He demanded.

Sharply smacking the back of his head, Korihime let him stagger back down so she could continue healing him, "The hell you are. You're not completely invincible and besides, I'm not finished! One more day and you'll be ready to walk out of here, okay?" She said stubbornly.

He met her stern gaze and rubbed his head gingerly before muttering a ' _keh'_ and heeding her words. "One day." He amended.

 _o0o_

So far he was doing better than he had been a few days ago, and she took comfort in that… What she _didn't_ take comfort in was that Royakan made a comeback so early in the day.

Getsu was going to have her head.

"I'm really starting to hate that pest!" Korihime growled out as she moved aside when the beast tossed her "patient" away as if he were a rag doll, and she spirited forward to deliver sharp kicks and love-taps to the wolf demon before skirting away when he swiped at her. _If he's being controlled by Naraku then that means he's pushed a shard of the Sacred Jewel on him, but the question is where_ , she thought as she drew a dagger from her quiver and perked up when he barreled past her for something he had seen. Turning to follow him, she caught sight of the mentioned gem that had been dropped by InuYasha. "No!" _Yoki_ flaring, she bolted right for the beast.

A guttural roar came from the monster, surprising the _hanyou_ who had scrambled to grab the gem, as the she-wolf had stuck her dagger into the thick mane on his back. He flailed and reached to grab for the pesky female only to latch onto her right leg with victory, and he sent her flying as she gave a yelp when being thrown yards away.

"Kori-chan!" The kit exclaimed at seeing her fly before he snatched the jewel chunk from the ground, running in her direction just as the wolf beast loosed a pack of wolves on his heels.

Looking up as she gathered herself, the she-wolf shook her head, "Forget me, run for it! Don't stop, whatever you do, Shippo! Go!" She ordered, watching a conflicted look cross his young face before the kitsune spirited out of sight.

"What the hell didja do that for? Shippo has the rest of the Jewel!" InuYasha demanded as he stood, slicing at a wolf as Royakan unleashed another volley at them.

Korihime kicked another wolf away and slashed at the next as she returned, "He's faster than me, and besides, he'll find Kagome-chan!" She was hardly one to believe in humans after her parents had died, but Kagome was the glue of their little pack and it was because of her that they would beat Royakan and Naraku.

She could only hope, anyway.

 _o0o_

A squawked yelp sounded as the imp jumped a foot in the air at being surprised by the she-wolf's return.

Getsu snorted derisively at the spooked toad and smiled as her sister tossed her bow and quiver onto the dragon's back. "You took forever, I was about to go look for you." She said.

"I'm a big girl, I think I can take care of myself by this point, _onee-chan_." Korihime remarked as she yawned and stretched her arms before plonking down with her sister on the log.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at recognizing the family resemblance, "You didn't explain yourself very well in your note."

"E-eh, oh right… Well, I went to get information on your new friend Naraku… Turns out he's a bigger pain in the ass than we thought." Korihime admitted before she told the both of them about her adventure and hoped she wouldn't lose her head for associating with his younger brother.

"You helped InuYasha… Truly it _must_ have been out of pity that you acted, Korihime." Sesshomaru was first to speak after her recount, looking at her with tightened gold eyes.

Korihime folded her arms at her chest, "I was given the gift of healing so I can help whoever the hell I want. It's not my fault you're being a prat about it." She defended.

"She received information regarding that pest, Sesshomaru, it's not as if she went chasing after InuYasha." Getsu agreed with her sister, raising a brow when he looked at her incredulously.

Sesshomaru looked away to exhale and ask, "You might have a point… Might. Besides, if her intentions were different then it would be disgraceful to your father for one of his daughters to take interest in a half-breed." He mused.

Korihime ignored the burning feeling in her ears and cheeks and huffed, "from what I gathered I believe Naraku is only a half-demon… It only makes sense." She said pensively.

Getsu wrinkled her nose, "Well that explains the instinctive urge I had to burn him on the spot."

"You're taking an _interest_ in this, now?" Sesshomaru wondered as he looked at her.

"The only reason I am is because he tricked you into almost losing the rest of your arm… You're part of our pack, and I personally make it a habit to look out for you." Getsu answered even as her ears burned and she huffed. It wasn't like there was any other reason for her to do that anyway… _Was there?_

Heeding her words, his gold eyes softened a bit and he nodded before he looked to the fire. "Ironically you're not as impossible as you usually are… I might die of shock." He mused.

"Shut up." She growled as she glared daggers at him and pretended her sister didn't giggle next to her.

* * *

 _s/o to the newest follower, **ereynon1** , thank you! still working on the latest chaps, fyi, so until next update! :)_


	6. Chapter 5

_[ **Irises I** ]_

* * *

At hearing her stomach growl, the other two paused and looked at the sheepish she-wolf.

"You can't be hungry at a time like this…" He resisted mopping his hand over his face at her ill timing.

She huffed and scowled at him, "Well excuse me for smelling cooking toad! It's not my fault your nose isn't as sharp as mine."

"We haven't eaten cooked newt in years… Besides, if worse comes to worse we can feed Jaken to whatever idiotic demon crosses our path. Cooked toad is pretty good next to newt." Her sister lamented as she gestured to the imp who'd gone ahead to look for the smithy.

Sesshomaru chose to stride after the imp's lead instead of get into another argument with his fiancé and heard both sisters follow. "I don't think that would be a good barter, Kori." He would admit she was easier to get along with than her sister, ironically.

Getsu stuck her tongue out when he turned his back on her, looking ahead at the clearly-vacant skeleton of a demon that had been fortified as a shelter, musing, "Guess he's not home…"

Korihime rolled her eyes when Jaken flinched at their arrival and began apologizing to his master, sniffing the air with a raised brow. _He can't be far off, then_ , she thought.

"…The smithy Totosai is a funny man, as I've heard he won't make a sword for someone he doesn't like." Jaken admitted.

"Hence there not being a new shiny sword for you… I think Totosai-san and I'll get along just fine!" Getsu said brightly, earning a stifled snort from her sister before she turned to gather their steed. "Come on, he can't have gotten far." She added as she too had caught the smithy's scent.

Sesshomaru smiled ruefully, earning a wince from his servant, before he followed the sisters. _Unpredictable as ever_ , he thought as his gold eyes fell on her head of ebony in the lead.

 _o0o_

The flea looked on his friend, "I've never heard this! Describe him."

"He's got white hair and wears a big furry stole, and nice clothes…" the smithy answered thoughtfully.

He deadpanned, "So he's another old geezer like you?"

"Well he didn't look old to me!" He scoffed.

She poked her head in, "Hang on, if he's not old and he wants a sword stronger than the Tetsusaiga…"

"You forgot to mention that he's an ass." She lamented, making everyone startle to which she snickered at, waving when six sets of eyes rounded on her. "Been a while!"

Bristling, he stomped up to her, "What the hell was that for? Ya scared the crap out of me, Korihime!"

Conking him between the eyes with her bow, the younger she-wolf regarded him calmly, "I see you're as loud as ever too, InuYasha. Nearly yelled my damn ear off with your barking…" She said.

"Kori-chan, what brings you here?" Kagome asked as the brained half-breed grumbled behind her and rubbed his head gingerly.

Korihime smiled when she received a hug from the kitsune and answered, "We went to look for some old smithy and followed his scent here… Okay, me and _Onee-chan_ , given our noses are sharper than his." She raised a brow when the old smithy near her stiffened as three out of the four of the odd group shared a look. "What's that for…?"

"He's here!" Totosai said grimly as he looked heavenward, making the others look as well to see said awaited dog demon descending towards them astride Ah-Un.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha bristled on reflex at seeing his brother present.

The demon slayer frowned, "Who is he?"

"InuYasha's older brother… and my fiancé." Getsu lamented as she came to join them, pretending she didn't startle the three humans. "I thought my sister had spooked you lot already…"

Sesshomaru briefly raised a brow, "So, Totosai, you decided to betray me by dealing with that half-breed."

"To punish you, yes!" Totosai amended, earning a glance from the older she-wolf.

He was either insane or crafty to mouth off to Sesshomaru like that… She hoped on the latter.

"You sound like you're wanting to die early, Totosai!" He accused calmly as the smithy ducked behind his brother again.

Said smithy remarked from behind his shield, "W-well not really… Maybe after you beat InuYasha I'll make that sword for you after all..."

"Seriously?" The younger she-wolf demanded as she and his shield rounded on him whereas her sister mopped a hand over her face.

He scoffed as he hopped off the dragon, "Don't forget what you just said, Totosai… Did you hear, InuYasha? He'll forge a sword for me in the imminent event of your death." He then descended to strike at his brother.

"It's imminent that they're both idiots…" The older she-wolf said as she and the humans plus her sister had decided to stand clear of the two siblings.

The younger she-wolf nodded sagely, "I'm pretty sure it's hereditary... Can't help but wonder if the great general was as foolhardy as his sons at one point. Father never said anything, either…" She mopped a hand over her face when the older of the two moved out of the way of the younger's blow before knocking him back in time to punch him in the stomach and send him flying. "… Maybe you were right from the beginning, Getsu."

"Huh, he's not good at all. Oi Myoga, has InuYasha honestly mastered the Tetsusaiga?" Totosai wondered as he looked at the vassal on his shoulder.

Myoga replied sheepishly, "Well he's trying…"

"Of course he has! Besides, every time they duke it out, Sesshomaru is usually the one being beaten by InuYasha!" Kagome defended.

Totosai looked at her, "Are you quite sure you're not the one who's dreaming, miss?" He then apologized when she conked him with his own mallet in response.

Sesshomaru looked at the smithy, "Don't you feel an ounce of pity for the Tetsusaiga, Totosai? It's been reduced to a giant club that InuYasha swings around. A sword can live or die depending on who wields it."  
 _  
Unfortunately, he has a point_ , Getsu thought as InuYasha got back up to rush at his brother with the heirloom sword swinging.

"You still don't intend on making a sword for me, Totosai?" Sesshomaru wondered blandly as he stalled his brother by letting the poison in his claws burn the other's wrist.

"No way!" Totosai declined as he spouted a wide flamethrower from his mouth, missing one brother and unfortunately burning the other.

The former landed nimbly on the other side of the small firewall and asked again, "So you refuse to make me a sword?"

"Keep your mouth shut, you overgrown dog! I've already fashioned a fine sword for you, the Tensaiga. That sword was one I made from one of your father's fangs. The Tensaiga for the older and Tetsusaiga for the younger, that was his last will! That is a sword of swords, no greater or less than the Tetsusaiga, so you should love it more than you currently do." Totosai stated pointedly.

Miroku looked at the priestess, "That's odd, given in previous battles before now I've never seen Sesshomaru draw the sword from its scabbard."

"Totosai was the one who forged both swords, though… Getsu-chan, you know more about Sesshomaru than any of us, why doesn't he use the sword he was given?" Kagome agreed before looking at both sisters.

Getsu looked past the flames and frowned, "Well, it's kind of a long story…"

"Are you saying that I'm only worthy of this useless sword that can't cut?" Sesshomaru demanded coldly of the smithy.

"Well if you're that angry, then I guess I'll take my leave!" Totosai laughed nervously before he slammed the mallet down on the ground and created a wide pond of lava that separated them from the dog demon.

Korihime looked at her sister, "I'll stay with them, go deal with your husband-to-be." She smirked.

Getsu made a face and nodded, "Have fun dealing with the old sod." She then whistled for the dragon and hopped up when it hovered above, disappearing into the smoke-filled sky.

 _o0o_

"She should choose a side, you realize."

"She's not my child, she can go where she pleases. Why is that such a problem with you?"

"It isn't, I'm only saying because you're older… as well as head of your clan."

She almost stopped walking and instead bristled as she remarked, "What clan… They died with my parents, remember? Korihime and I are the only ones left in the north."

"Regardless you were born to be the head of your clan when your father passed on… To the world, you're still Getsuei Lady of the West." He said matter-of-factly, choosing not to add that she would inherit the entire west when they were to marry. "Your pedigree exists even if you run from it."

She exhaled shortly, "As much as I loved my father and mother, I can't see being poised and primped and combed like a damned doll. Despite what you've been led to think since your father told you you'd be marrying me." She wouldn't conform to what he wanted, to what anyone wanted of her, not a chance in hell.

"I would've thought that exact thing if I had never met you before fifty years ago." He huffed, noticing she calmed slightly when hearing him, "I wager not even your father knew how unpredictable you were." Of course he would admit he was beginning to like that about her… As long as it wasn't at his expense.

Getsu's eyes briefly softened before she closed them and sighed, "That was the nicest thing you've said within the last fifty years… Of course, it's not that easy. Can't bed me with those sweet words of yours, my dear lord." She opened her eyes to catch the somewhat flustered scowl he had on his face and she smiled serenely before bouncing ahead of him along the green bar of the marsh.

Closing his mouth, Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. "It would be easier…" Of course, both sisters were hardly that loose from the stories he'd heard in the past.

"I had all-but forgotten about your sword being forged from your father's fang, Milord. Although I'm extremely curious about its true power! It's almost like both swords are brothers… O-oh, but I in no way meant to compare the swords to you and InuYasha…!" Jaken declared nervously.

"You truly want to know, Jaken…?" Sesshomaru wondered as the imp turned to him while he drew the sword from its scabbard.

Getsu huffed, "I've actually heard little about it myself…" Her ears perked when hearing the sword swing on the imp and she turned to see him be felled with a shocked look on his face. "Oi, I know he's an irritant sometimes but you didn't need to act so rashly, Sesshomaru…"

"Get up, Jaken." He ordered calmly as the imp balked at realizing he wasn't dead and watched him scramble to his feet.

"That's interesting; Totosai-san mentioned something about the Tensaiga, that it can't cut. But I've never seen a sword that can't kill." She pondered before her ears twitched as bubbling sounded from the pond on their right, and she raised both brows as a slithering dragon rose up from the churning waters with a roar. She huffed as the imp flailed and scrambled behind his master, drawing her sword before leaping out of the way of its tail. "You're rather noisy, aren't you!" She swung the blade sharply from the left.

A wide arc of teal energy screamed at the beast and ripped the left side off with the head included. Both demons landed nimbly on the marsh bank as the dragon's sliced remains dropped into the shallow water before them.

"My father told me a handful of times about that sword. Forged from your great-grandmother's fang, she called it the Mangetsuga in reverence to your clan's glory." Sesshomaru mused as moonlight winked off the silvery blade, his gold eyes traveling from the sword up the arm to rest on her suddenly pensive silver eyes.

Getsu afforded a tiny smile and returned the heirloom to its place at her hip, raising a brow when he approached the dead dragon.

Lifting the severed left arm, Sesshomaru looked over at her, "At least one heirloom has been of use tonight."

Maybe slaying the dragon wasn't such a good idea.

 _o0o_

Wincing when the blade rang like a shrill chime, she sharply looked at her sister. "What possessed him to grab a dragon's paw, and where did he get it anyway?" She asked.

"Long story short, I got rid of a pest." Her sister explained dryly before watching as their leader knocked his brother back again and then again to send him skidding into the ground yards away. "He'll break the sword if he keeps striking it like this, though…"

"InuYasha!" The demon slayer started to go to his aid when a clawed hand grabbed her arm and she looked at the younger of the two sisters, "Korihime…"

"Let him fight with what honor he has, Sango! He's gotten this far without any help, he'll be okay." She assured patiently, looking past her at the fighting siblings. _I hope, anyway, for his sake_.

"Or die trying, you mean." Her sister agreed before she watched with surprise as the younger of the brothers blocked a strike from the older using his forehead. "Holy… He's protecting Tetsusaiga from being broken…!"

There were times when she didn't have an ounce of faith in his ability to be more than what he had born to be, but this was not one of those times.

"I can smell the wind scraping…!" The _hanyou_ 's voiced thought perked both sisters' ears as everyone watched in amazement as he sent a blast of yellow energy screaming at where his brother was.

"He did it, he saw the Wind Scar!" She said in awe, perking up when her sister broke away to rush into the battle, "Getsu!" She exclaimed.

" _Sesshomaru!_ " Unsure if it was her emotions or lesser half commanding she go to him, the older she-wolf latched onto his arm just as they disappeared in a dark blue ball of light.

* * *

 _you guys... you guys are the **BEST**! 10 follows already? wow i mean... s/o to **Squishy97** for the first review, and also to **just-go-with-it7** and **coeurdetenebre** too for the latest follow(s) and fave! i'm glad you guys love this fic :)) elsewise not much to put but that this chapter has a second half. lates!_


	7. Chapter 6

_[ **Irises II** ]_

* * *

Her lesser half whined loudly in her ears as she stared into the red slits of the dog demon whose eyes were usually gold.

She'd awoken before he had as she had remained unscathed, and she somewhat regretted shaking him awake to see if he was all right, if being pinned to the tree by the collar of her yukata by a bristling dog demon was any indication.

Exhaling through her nose, she lifted both hands to cup his face, feeling him freeze in her grasp as their stares held. "Sesshomaru." She said, her voice surprisingly gentle and soft, sensing and watching him return to his better half.

He closed his eyes tight as he breathed in and then out rather tiredly, opening his eyes for her to see the red was gone to be replaced with gold. He looked on her strangely calm and lovely face framed nicely by her disheveled mane of ebony hair and asked with concern she was surprised to hear, "Are you hurt?"

Getsu felt her ears burn and shook off the surprise at hearing his concern, replying, "No, I… I'm fine. I was more worried for you." Heat crept into her cheeks before she cleared her throat and added with a slight laugh, "You look like shit."

Sesshomaru scoffed under his breath at her hesitance and felt his own face heat up when recognizing she had her hands on his face, glancing at her wrists before she cleared her throat again and removed her hands, sitting back on his knees. "Your concern is misplaced again…"

"I don't see how." A pout threatened to show on her face before her lips pursed and she sat back against the tree. "So, Sir Intelligent Dog-breath, enlighten me how my ' _concern is misplaced'_ …" She challenged. All she was doing was showing concern for him, what the hell was wrong with that? Better yet, how much of a jerk could he be to tell her where to put her concern!

"Because you should worry about _yourself_ first before anyone else!" He snapped with a sharp gold glare that met her surprised silver stare.

A growl came from her throat as she retorted sternly, "I can take care of myself _perfectly fine_ , Sesshomaru, you're the one who needs concern more than me, okay? Did you ever consider letting _that_ sink into your dense skull?"

"Concern and pity are two different things, Getsu. You staying with me because I have only one damned arm is more frustrating than your personality!" He argued.

"I _don't_ take pity on you!" She shouted, hurting his ears as her own slightly ached, continuing, "I honestly care about whether your hotheaded tendencies get you injured or not, because I… I can't lose anyone else. I just can't." Her voice cracked in places he didn't realize were there as she finished speaking, and she looked at the scratches on his armor as a way of warding off the feeling of tears. She stiffened slightly when feeling his clawed hand rub a small tear away from her cheek and she closed her eyes to exhale wearily before pulling him to her by her arms around his neck.

He held onto her for what seemed hours and allowed a wry smile at finally holding her to him as some small part of him had hoped to experience for the last few decades. Of course she wouldn't buckle so easily, he recalled, she was unpredictable and feisty and… and damn it all if he wanted her that way.

Night had descended on them within a few hours.

Much to his displeasure she had urged he rest after the taxing day he'd had, but he'd listened anyway. Of course he wasn't too disappointed, given she had fallen asleep shortly after at his side curled up.

She looked peaceful when she was asleep, as if she hadn't been through the trauma she had experienced years ago… Gold eyes lifting from watching her sleep to the darkened clearing, he watched their little visitor finish depositing a large leaf with mushrooms and a cooked fish to then sneak away to the rest of the forest.

He bristled slightly in defense of both his fiancé and himself, "You're wasting your time, girl. I don't eat human food."

The girl child looked back at him before she continued on into the darkness.

 _o0o_

Sniffing the air, he poked his head above her, "Since when do demons eat cooked newt?"

"Since it's none of your business." She smacked his nose away, ignoring the disgruntled growl as she roasted the dead lizards, "Besides, these are for Getsu and me. Cooked newt was something of a treat around our home, and we only got it when we went with Father to a nearby village, so it was pretty rare."

The _hanyou_ gave a ' _humph'_ as he sat next to her with his arms folded in his sleeves. "Y'know given you and your sister were born pedigree wolf demons, ya sure act like humans." He observed.

"Father told us never to eat humans mostly because we coexisted with them, and we'd have to coexist with them for the foreseeable future… Guess that was one belief he and your father had in common." The she-wolf answered calmly, lifting another newt from the leaf she'd placed them on and putting it in the fire.

InuYasha pretended his stomach didn't growl as he inhaled the cooking meat scent. "Didn't humans kill your parents, though? I mean no demon is stupid enough to go after a clan head like your father, at least I don't think, and you don't really talk about how you two are the only wolf demons who've come down from the north."

Korihime quieted slightly before she exhaled and turned the newest lizard over, "Yeah, they did. Thought my father was devouring their sick when a plague struck the village near our home as a means of ending their misery, so they rose up. They outnumbered us easily, and Father sent me and Getsu away when they came to our door. I don't remember much except that we didn't stop running for a few days after that. Getsu doesn't talk about it much… She still holds what Father taught us in high regard, despite anything, because she feels that's how we can honor him and Mum." She looked away from the fire to see he was watching the lizard cook with pensive gold eyes, and her blue eyes softened slightly before she took his hand and put the newest cooked newt in his grasp.

Gold held blue before InuYasha took a bite of the meat and munched. "No wonder you got along with Sango… Your story kinda sounds like hers." He mused.

"Sort of, of course if Naraku had pulled the strings on our clan's demise, he'd be dead by now. Getsu and I would see to it." Korihime nodded as she wrapped the cooked and cooled newts in another large leaf.

InuYasha snorted derisively at her vow, "I've seen enough to know that wouldn't surprise me… Of course you two are pretty weird for bein' full demons. Guess that's because ya travel with Sesshomaru… Ow!" He yelped when she conked him with her bow again, covering his head with both hands. "K-Kori, what the hell!"

"Considerin' who your father is I'm in shock that you and Sesshomaru are both idiotic mutts…" Korihime lamented as she placed the leaf parcel in her quiver's pouch.

 _o0o_

Stretching the kinks out of her arms, she looked at her companion and blinked once at seeing him still asleep. Her silver eyes softened at the sight as she hadn't seen him look so peaceful in years, before she caught whiff of mushrooms nearby, and her stomach growled quietly. She shuffled as quietly as possible away from him to let him sleep more, locating the mushrooms as well as a cooked fish placed on a large leaf near the far tree, and she beamed at her stroke of luck.

She had taken a decent chunk out of the cooked fish after tasting that it wasn't poisoned or anything before looking up and into the big brown eye of their visitor who had returned to the clearing with a bamboo shaft filled with water, and the girl gasped slightly at being spooked by her. She put the fish down, "I wondered who had been kind enough to bring food. Sorry for spooking you, I'm not gonna hurt you, honest… Thank you for helping."

The girl nodded and smiled at her, causing the she-wolf to smile back.

Getsu introduced, "My name's Getsu… Would you mind telling me your name?" She raised a brow as the girl's smile fell and she looked elsewhere, and she added, "You don't have to, I understand if you don't wanna…"

"Why is this sight _not_ surprising?" Sesshomaru noticed she stiffened at hearing him speak, and he arched a brow at her as she turned to look at him.

"Nice to see _you're_ back from the land of the dead," Getsu rolled her eyes, taking the water bottle from its place on the ground and giving it to him. "If you're not gonna eat then at least drink this." She added when he scowled at her, her face brightening with a smile when he reluctantly took the bottle.

Sesshomaru noted her smile before looking at the girl when noticing the bruises she sported as well as the swollen eye, frowning slightly. "Where did you get those bruises? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm just asking…" He blinked once when the girl smiled brightly and even showed a lost baby tooth at being noticed by him, and his brow set into a scowl as he looked away while adding indifferently, "What's that smile for? I just asked a question, I'm not curious at all."

"Be nice." She scolded as she conked him with a fist, making him wince, folding her arms firmly at her chest.

He rubbed his head and looked up at her through one eye, "I forgot about your iron fists… that hurt. I was just asking a question of the girl…"

She huffed proudly, "You were being a grump, don't act like you're completely invincible… We all need help sometimes, some more than others."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Sesshomaru felt his brow twitch at her implication.

Getsu started to answer when hearing giggling, and they both looked at the girl who had found their arguing amusing. Her eyes softened and she chuckled, missing the curious look she earned from her significant other.

 _o0o_

Boots coming to a halt, she sniffed the air and looked ahead as a growl of disgust brewed in her throat. "This doesn't smell right…" She had left the odd pack at dawn and had since been tracking her sister's scent deeper into the forest, but this new scent made her stomach lurch. She took off and followed the scent, anger at whoever had started the slaughter in the fore of her mind like a bright flame.

"…You guys have your fill and I'll go on ahead." Hearing wind catch on the flying projectile, he hopped to the side as an arrow whizzed past his left ear from the shade of the trees. "You're not bein' very sneaky, you know!" He called.

Having another arrow nocked in place, Korihime stepped into the open as her narrowed blue eyes acknowledged the fact that this demon was handsome in his own rugged and arrogant way and that he had a few shards of the Shikon jewel in his possession. Of course it was difficult to forget his face, given she hadn't seen it since she was young. "Seems I can't sneak by with your keen nose, can I, Koga?" She returned.

Blue eyes recognizing the blue-haired princess whose blue eyes held nothing remotely close to joy, the clan head huffed and placed his hands at his sides. "I thought that was you, Korihime… What's it been, fifty years? I'm surprised you're this far east, usually your clan sticks close to the northern mountains." He wondered with a smirk.

"There's been a change of location, and it's been almost two hundred years. What're you doing here, anyway? This whole place reeks of human bloodshed. You know my father's policy on humans." Korihime asked with frost in her tone.

Koga snorted at that, "You're still upholding his " _peacekeeper_ " policy after all this time. I was chasing some moron who stole a jewel shard from me, and just so happened to catch him in this tiny village." He answered coolly.

"Regaining what's yours, then. Tell me why you set your wolves loose on these people, they've done nothing to you." She bristled slightly.

He lifted his hands up in surrender, "Hey, chill, princess! What I do is my business, unless you've got a problem with it. And besides, from what I heard happened to your clan, I'm surprised you're so soft on these weak creatures."

"Y'know, I do have a problem with it..." she loosed the arrow and let it sail past him to hit one of his wolves in the back. "I don't understand how my father could've picked you to be engaged to me if he knew you were so pig-headed."

Koga growled when she let her arrow loose and heard what wolves around him paid attention to their spat snarling at the irate she-wolf, and he lifted a hand to egg her on. "Why not say that a little louder?"

Shouldering her bow and knowing she would get lip for what she was going to do, Korihime rushed him with a snarl.

 _o0o_

"Were you truly testing the Tensaiga on me, you ungrateful dog!" Jaken squawked before yelping when a rock hit the side of his head and knocked him off the dragon's back.

Getsu handed him the next pebble and smirked, "Good throw, though I think I've got a knife or two you could've used instead…"

Zipping to stand atop Ah's head, the imp shouted, "How dare you speak so callously towards me, wolf wench…" He yelped again when the second pebble hit him and knocked him down a second time.

"That is _my fiancé_ you're insulting… Besides, I expected a cheerful welcome instead of an interrogation, _Jaken_." Sesshomaru huffed.

A breeze stole into the meadow they stood in and carried with it the scent of blood.

"I thought you two would've already gone and gotten married by now." Korihime chuckled and smiled wryly at seeing her companions as she slightly limped towards them. She had rips in her kimono and scuffs and dirt along with a few bruises and cuts, but otherwise she remained her usual chipper self.

Getsu rushed to her sister's side and hugged her tight, "Korihime!" She looked at her disheveled state and scowled, "Who did this to you?"

Korihime winced when she hugged her bruised ribs and smiled sheepishly, "Well, you remember that wolf demon that Father promised me to, when I was younger? He's come down from the mountains… Got a couple of shards too, to make him stronger." At the angered darkening in her sister's silver eyes she added with a look elsewhere, " _Onee-chan_ , I couldn't help it. He pissed me off and then he let his wolves destroy the village… I'm sorry."

"No, you did the right thing… I'm just glad you're back, Kori." Getsu shook her head and smiled gently, helping her over to the dragon. She stopped as she caught a familiar scent in the air that he also recognized, looking over at him, "Sesshomaru…!" She said.

"I know, let's go." He led Ah-Un to stop short of the sisters and let the younger of the two hoist herself onto its back.

She smiled at the dragon and nodded to her sister before they followed the scent with the imp at their heels.

A growl came from her throat as she jogged closer to the girl when they found her, and her nose wrinkled at the stink of death. "Poor pup, she must've been looking for you when the wolves attacked her… I can't believe he came down from the mountains." Unless Korihime made amends or saw him in a better light, she wouldn't forgive him for doing this.

"One more test," he mused and elaborated when she looked at him, "I'll test the Tensaiga one more time." He was surprised when drawing the Tensaiga as he saw four imps from the underworld that hovered around the girl's body. With a single swing of the blade he watched the imps disappear and lowered slightly to lift the girl into the crook of his arm. His ears perked when hearing her heartbeat and watched in surprise as she opened her big brown eyes up at him.

"It worked!" Jaken said in shock as the she-wolf gaped at the sight, perking up when the dog demon set the girl down to then leave the forest path.

Getsu jogged after him and caught up, "So it can save a hundred souls with one swing." She didn't ask.

"Yes, but how did you guess?" Sesshomaru nodded as he looked at her.

"It's just a hunch. Papa told me the Tetsusaiga could fell one hundred with one swing and I figured if it could slay then Tensaiga could save." She explained, looking at him when hearing a slight scoff, "What?"

"I didn't save her for you, I just… it was a test. That's all." He stated.

Feeling her brow twitch, Getsu elbowed him. "Or you're finally growing a heart after so many years…" She felt someone tug on her obi from behind and stopped to see the girl had followed them. Her face brightened and she turned to greet her, "You look a lot better now." She said as she crouched before her.

The girl nodded and smiled at her, "I am, thank you for saving me." She looked past the she-wolf to her companion with admiration and received a slight nod from him.

"You'd be safer coming with us, y'know… Though I think you've already decided on that, haven't you?" She straightened to follow both imp and dog demon with the girl at her side, adding "You never told me your name."

"Oh, um, I… I don't really remember it." The girl's brightened face sombered as she looked down at her bare feet.

The she-wolf tapped her chin with a finger, "then we'll just have to get you a new one! Hm…" She adopted a pensive frown on her brow that earned a giggle from their new companion.

"Rin." He looked back at both females and met her slightly confused silver eyes as he elaborated, "Her name is ' _Rin_ '."

The girl nodded and beamed, "I like it!"

Face softening, she stooped to urge the girl get on her back and straightened with ease, "then ' _Rin_ ' it is!" She earned a laugh.

Sesshomaru had the slightest feeling that he had stuck his foot in his mouth… again.

* * *

 _so the **sessgetsu** ship is starting to set sail but i won't troll them for much longer. fret not, 'kay? otherwise, later!_


	8. Chapter 7

_[ **Like Lightning** ]_

* * *

"I beat you!" Rin cheered as she had reached the site first.

Puffing, Jaken remarked, "It wasn't a race!"

"Own up to it, frog, you know the younger ones always win." Korihime barked a laugh as she had ran after the two.

Getsu whacked the back of her head before folding her arms, "Only if an archery contest is involved… Besides, if anything, I'm faster." Ignoring the blown raspberry, she wrinkled her nose and made a disgusted noise, "Ech, this beast hasn't been dead but a few days…"

Korihime covered her nose, "This demon was pretty big, I wonder who had the balls to kill it…"

"InuYasha." The four perked up as Sesshomaru approached them from the fog, and he glanced at the younger she-wolf, "you should recognize his scent well by now, Kori."

Placing her hands at her hips, she huffed, "I normally do, but this time…" She took a step closer to the dead purple beast and took a whiff of its remains, "This time his scent has changed." _What happened to him to make him do this? Did this thing try to kill Kagome or something…?_

All three canines winced when, after the only male of their trio picked up the head of the dead demon, the girl gave a scream of surprise that hurt their sharp ears. He then started walking away from the site and the older she-wolf jogged after until she was at his left.

"Whoever this beast was, it broke the Tetsusaiga with its fangs. But that's not what troubles you, is it?" Getsu asked quietly as she glanced at the severed head again.

"Surprisingly no… InuYasha's blood is changed, it's not like that of a _hanyou_ so much as it's like mine… Rin, stop that noise." Sesshomaru added over his shoulder before he looked at her when she shot a puzzled look at the girl, "Surely your more-astute nose already caught the change."

Seeing the teasing smirk tug at his lips, she looked ahead as her cheeks warmed and she snorted, "I'd rather not answer only because it'll make the urge to slap that entitled look off your face much harder to resist." She replied coolly.

She could've sworn she heard a chuckle.

 _o0o_

"I can't believe him… That snide egotistic entitled son of a…"

She looked over at her from handing the girl a cooked newt they had caught earlier, exhaling, "You'll bury yourself six feet in the ground if you keep pacing."

"Is Getsu-onee worried about Lord Sesshomaru too, Kori-onee?" Rin asked as she looked between the sisters.

Korihime sighed, "Yeah, but she gets irritated when she worries. He'll be back soon, Rin."  
 _  
'You're denying me? Since when!' The older she-wolf had demanded incredulously._

 _The dog demon had huffed, 'Since two sets of eyes are better for pup-sitting. I won't be gone long enough for you to fret.'_

 _She had turned away with a growl, 'I don't fret, least of all over you…' She had blushed when seeing his smirk out of the corner of her eye. 'And don't make that face, you jerk!'_

 _He had turned away to leave, 'Then don't worry, princess.' He had then left with Jaken and Ah-Un into the sky._

"Kori's heard this before from me, but it bears repeating. Guys are not worth crying over, or breaking friendships over, Rin. They're hardly worth caring about." Getsu stated as she plonked down by the girl and took a newt from its place by the fire, munching on it.

Rin made to ask what she meant when hearing a complaint voiced by the familiar imp, and she plus the sisters perked up at seeing the dog demon returned. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She beamed.

"I sincerely hope your running off to have that beast's fangs turned into a sword has resulted in success…" Getsu stood to stomp over and gather Ah-Un from his custody, giving him a scowl before she looked at the trees past their camp when catching whiff of a stranger and she lowered a hand to her sword's hilt. "Kori…"

"Girls, don't move." Sesshomaru ordered as Rin froze in running to him and Korihime looked between he and her sister, leaping past them to swipe at the thin trees with his claws and make the stranger dart away into the open.

Korihime snatched her bow and quiver from the ground as she shielded the pup and nocked an arrow while Getsu stepped closer to them. The younger she-wolf bristled as the stranger had taken the form of a third female demon with upkept brown hair and red eyes donned in a lilac kimono, and her blue eyes tightened in suspicion.

"Your stench is like that of that half-breed, Naraku, so the element of surprise isn't on your side tonight." Getsu said coolly.

Huffing, the stranger regarded their leader, "You must be InuYasha's older brother Sesshomaru, you're very clever. I am Kagura, the wind sorceress, an incarnation of Naraku as your protective wench guessed." She heard the low growl from said she-wolf and smirked, "Of course she's no ordinary wolf demon, and the same goes for her sister… Naraku has told me about you two as well, the last princesses of the western wolf clan, Getsuei and Korihime."

"Whatever you seek, you're asking the wrong person, so take a lesson from the winds and fly away." Korihime bristled, perking her ears when the dog demon glanced back at her to keep quiet, and she huffed.

Kagura smirked behind the fan she'd drawn, looking to said male, "Sesshomaru, the fangs you delivered to Kaijinbo belonged to another incarnation of Naraku's known as Goshinki."

"As interesting as that is, why've you come looking for me?" Sesshomaru lifted a brow.

"Can't you smell it? Tokijin reeks of Goshinki's aura… Even your pedigree princesses should've caught its scent by now." The winds picked up around them as Kagura lifted into the air astride a large white feather and she added, "You are the sword's rightful owner." With that she left them be.

Jaken huffed, "I for one am not sorry to see her leave! I've never seen such an arrogant woman… aside from one other that comes to mind…!" He squawked the last word when her bare foot stomped on his head with purpose.

"Come to think of it, I shoulda fried you a long time ago, especially for comparing me to that cow…" Getsu growled as she dug her heel into his head with her fists at her sides.

"It appears that Naraku knows of your clan's demise." Sesshomaru mused as he looked at her.

Korihime huffed as she returned the arrow to her quiver, "For once I agree with the toad."

Getsu snorted in a way that questioned her birthright, "So what if he knows? He can't threaten us with anything, and even if he does, I'll crush his skull with my bare hands."

"Now who's arrogant…" He huffed.

She scoffed, "At least I didn't enjoy that cow shaking her tail, compared to you."

"Who says I _did?_ " His brow twitched.

"Anyone with a brain! Of course your silence spoke volumes… _So_ typical." She snapped as her brow also twitched, and she strode away to tend to the dragon.

The younger she-wolf shared a look with the girl before she mopped a hand over her face and ushered her charge to get to bed.

"Just what about it was ' _typical'?_ " He asked impatiently as he followed her. When she said nothing and removed the bridle from the dragon's snouts, he fisted a hand on her upper back and turned her to him, "Getsuei."

She glowered at him, silver meeting gold, as she clipped, "You and your damned entitlement… Think you can woo me into your arms one night and the next let some wind witch woo you into her damned _bed!_ I don't care if you're the son of the great general, I _won't_ stand for you to do that to me, Sesshomaru." She jerked free and started to go get more firewood for the camp when his clawed hand seized her bicep in his grip.

"You're being ridiculous if you think I would do that. She means next to nothing in comparison to you, Getsu… You once believed I was a man you could trust, I only ask that you trust me again." He stated quietly, releasing her arm.

Their stares held solid for what seemed hours.

Getsu inhaled and lifted one clawed finger, "If I see you so much as smirk the next time she bats her eyelashes, I'm burning the both of you. You said that I was the head of my clan, and because of that, I will not be made your plaything."

If he were a weaker man, Sesshomaru would have flinched at her threat predominantly because he knew she would follow through. He didn't like being threatened in the slightest, but he did care for her even if he wouldn't admit it yet… So he nodded. He watched her shoulders sag before she turned to the others and he followed, "that's the first time I've seen you act on your birthright." He mused quietly.

She looked at him with mild surprise before she smirked at sensing she had made an impact, and she punched his shoulder. "Get used to it, dog-breath."

 _o0o_

Watching with mild shock as the evil aura around the sword vanished from sight, she huffed, "So he _is_ strong enough to wield it after all… I'm sensing a gloating moment fast approaching." She mused, earning shocked looks from the five spectators and smiling cheerily, "Hi."

"Getsu-chan, you knew about this too?" The monk asked first and received a sagely nod from the she-wolf.

The dog demon looked on his new sword, "Tokijin has chosen me to be its master, then… InuYasha, draw your sword for I wish to verify something. Rather, I'll make it easy on you this time, I'll come to you." He then rushed the half-breed who met his challenge.

The she-wolf frowned when seeing his brother block the attack instead of return it, and she looked at his companions, "Was Tetsusaiga reforged recently? It's too heavy for him to strike back, something I doubt the great general is to be blamed for…" She asked curiously.

"Keen eyes indeed, Lady Getsuei!" The smithy nodded as he watched the battle, continuing, "Given that fool broke the blade, I reforged Tetsusaiga using one of InuYasha's fangs, and unfortunately he has yet to master the improved sword."

"Then this isn't going to be pretty, especially with Tokijin; this is one of the strongest swords I've seen." She observed.

And with Sesshomaru of all people wielding such a powerful blade…

Getsu perked up when, after the younger brother had discarded his heavy heirloom to attack only to fly back when the sheer power of Tokijin had repelled him, the older brother rushed his sibling and her nose wrinkled as she caught the foreboding change in the _hanyou_ 's scent. "Damn it!" She sprang into the air to then send a wide blast of blue fire from her foot down on the ground below and created a firewall between the brothers. "Kagome, take him and go!" She called as she landed on his side of the wall, listening when the priestess subdued the _hanyou_ before they fled.

Sesshomaru tucked his new sword into place at his hip as she dispelled the flames with a flick of the wrist, gold eyes glimmering with frustration as he commanded, "Explain."

" _You're_ clever, you tell me." Getsu huffed as she spotted Ah-Un not a hundred yards away and walked over to the dragon.

"You had a moment of conscience regarding that idiotic half-breed and spared his life by endangering your own." He said flatly.

She stopped to turn and glare up at him, "Let's get one thing straight, shall we?" She poked his chest with a finger as she added with finality, "I didn't spare him and put myself at risk just because of _pity_. I made that wall because your gloating moment was pissing me off. Neither of us know what he's capable of when he's transformed, so instead of cowing me like you _think_ you should _rightfully_ do, you should _thank me_ for saving your ass."

He growled slightly and exhaled to try and rein in his temper, "That was two things, for one. And for another, your compassion is showing. The thought of you showing compassion to that _hanyou_ makes me ill, and you should know that was idiotic of you to jump in like that. I could've easily cut you down…"

"You had the chance, why _didn't_ you?" Getsu demanded, halting him in mid-sentence, and she drew away a bit to fold her arms firmly at her chest with a dubious look on her lovely face.

Inhaling shortly, Sesshomaru stepped closer to pull her to him by her obi and crush her lips with his, hearing a surprised inhale through her nostrils before her clawed hands knotted in his hair.

Getsu was kissing him back, growling slightly when his teeth tugged at her lower lip and she forced her tongue against his, smirking when he growled in return at her bold gesture. Her insides curled when he drew away to let her breathe, and she moaned involuntarily at the break.

" _That's_ why." Sesshomaru stated quietly, meeting her eyes when their stares met again, and his hand moved to cup her cheek as her face heated up.

* * *

 _many thanks to **ereynon1** for the latest fave and to answer **Guest** 's question (thanks for the review, by the way!), Ayame won't be in this fic on account of her being in the ANIME only... that and do you really think Koga's ego needs a bigger boost by having two women fight over him? but in other related news, Korihime's part in the story ends well. i'm just not letting anyone in on that till later. oh and i'm covering the Band of Seven arc as well as one of the filler eps before i go into the Final Act.. so get excited! anyway, not much else to put so later! :)_


	9. Chapter 8

_[ **Thundershock** ]_

* * *

She huffed slightly, "For what it's worth, I think he's starting to soften up."

"Maybe, or maybe he knew we'd do this anyway." She agreed, ears perking as they spotted the crowd of bandits surrounding their fellow women. "Shall we?"

"Lets!" She nodded.

"There's too many of them!" Sango exclaimed as she counted their numbers paled considerably to the larger number of bandits surrounding their group. A wall of blue fire surrounded them then, surprising the bandits on the outside, as both sisters landed expertly with them.

"Getsu-chan!"

"Kori-chan!"

"A little birdy told us you lot needed help." The younger she-wolf declared as she nocked two arrows in her bow.

The older she-wolf flexed her claws, smirking playfully as the wall diminished to mere embers, "Who're we to _not_ stick a foot in these fools' asses?"

"Hey boss, what about these two? They're really pretty…!" One of the bandits called to his leader before shock spilled on his face as one of her arrows hit and he fell back.

"I think they like us, don't you, _Onee-chan?_ " Korihime chuckled.

Getsu's smirk faltered when the bandits' leader, an effeminate moth demon wearing a maroon coat, stood to regard them with a hungry look… She automatically loathed the way he looked at them. "Kori, stay near Kagome." Where was InuYasha? That half-breed wouldn't leave his pack defenseless, she knew that well enough…

"He wasn't wrong! You two are, in fact, beautiful creatures. Even with that scary look on your face. I am Gatenmaru, the leader of these bandits, and it would be my pleasure to know your names before I kill you." The effeminate demon drawled as he eyed one down and then up before doing the same to the other.

Hopping away from her companions' side, a burst of blue flames screamed at where he stood before he had dodged it, and she landed nimbly. "Getsu, Head of the Western Wolf Clan… You think you can kill me? You couldn't hope to even make me bow in a thousand years!" She swung her left arm at him and sent a fire wave barreling for the lesser demon.

"Boss!" One of the other bandits exclaimed in shock.

A solid ' _whack'_ sounded when her bow crashed onto his head, blue eyes hard as the younger she-wolf purred, "You pack of thugs wanted to play with _me_ , didn't you? Come on!"

Getsu hopped out of the way as the moth spat an acidic ball of web at her, and she growled, "That explains the urge I had to crush you like the insect that you are!" She thrust her fist out and sent a vicious flamethrower at him, perking up when he sliced through it with the hatchet he wielded.

"I will take special pleasure in devouring you, my Lady!" Gatenmaru swung out at her with the hatchet. He perked up when she hopped onto the large blade and sprang into the air, shattering the blade with her momentum, to which he blanched at. "H-how dare you!?" He yowled as he shot a wide webbing at her.

Her left fist crashed into his nose before she bounced off to land behind him on expert feet. She huffed and bounced her weight from one foot to the other as he snarled an oath and turned on her with murder in his eyes, to which she smiled sweetly, "Seems you're regretting everything since the moment you saw me, leech." She then twisted on one heel to send her free foot crashing into his chest guard and send him skidding back onto the dry ground.

Korihime froze the bandit that had slashed at her with his sword and nicked her left arm, hissing between her teeth as she gripped her arm gingerly and looked at the crimson that wept from the small cut. "Bastards…" She perked her ears as another bandit that Sango hadn't caught flew at her, to which she smacked him away with her bow.

"Kori-chan!" Kagome exclaimed before she froze when sensing a familiar half-breed's aura coming from the large cocoon nearby.

 _o0o_

Kagome ran to him with the Tetsusaiga in hand, "Return to your old self, InuYasha!"

"Oh for the love of…" Korihime groaned before she shortly followed her.

Getsu perked up, "Kori, don't!"

A dark laugh came from the half-breed turned bloodthirsty beast before the breath caught in his throat as she delivered a sharp kick to his chest and he fell back.

"Kori-chan!" Shippo said in surprise.

"If he won't listen to reason, then force is the best bet! You three, leave here while you can. Go before I change my mind!" Korihime declared to the three remaining bandits, watching them snap to and scramble away to what horses remained to leave the village. She dodged the half-breed's sharp swipe for her throat at the last second and growled at him. "You're a little more accurate when you throw caution to the wind… Still, I hate this look on your face, so snap out of it you idiot mutt!" She slashed at him with her own claws only to miss as he skirted out of the way, and she twisted to send her other foot careening into his chest again when he made to attack from her blind side and inadvertently knock him away. " **Enough** , InuYasha!" _I don't want to kill you_.

Gathering himself with a snarl of anger, InuYasha made to attack again when another scent assailed his nose, and he turned to face the dog demon who had arrived.

"Sesshomaru…" Getsu sighed slightly as she was actually glad he was present.

"Back away from him, Kori." Sesshomaru ordered, watching the younger she-wolf glance at him before she nodded and retreated to her sister's side, regarding the carnage as he looked at the snarling _hanyou_ and huffing. "You're nothing more than a bloodthirsty beast. Come at me, InuYasha, with your new power." He smirked wryly.

Korihime growled slightly when the _hanyou_ was repelled by Tokijin and smacked it away with a fist, "You fool… _Onee-chan_ , with all we heard from Bokuseno-san, you don't think he'll kill him today… Do you?" She asked as she looked at her sister.

Getsu shook her head, "I can't say for sure…" She perked up when InuYasha flew at Sesshomaru one last time before the latter extended Tokijin and repelled him with a white light that nearly blinded them all, "InuYasha!"

InuYasha fell back and hit the ground unconscious, much to the sisters' relief.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she and the others ran to his side, protecting him as his brother came forward, yet she was surprised to see Korihime had also come as she stood protectively infront of their odd pack. "K-Kori-chan…"

"If you want to stop his transformation, use the Tetsusaiga, otherwise he'll go on fighting like this." Sesshomaru declared, looking to the protective she-wolf and quelling the surprise from showing on his face at seeing the determined look on her face that so resembled her sister's. "Choose where you belong, Korihime… neither of us can decide for you." He said.

So he wanted to stop him from continuing as a mindless beast… Korihime faltered slightly and was surprised he sounded patient with her, before she looked at the humans plus the _hanyou_ and then nodded her head, stepping away from them to rejoin her sister.

"We know you despise InuYasha, so why did you tell us this?" Miroku demanded behind her as he looked on the older dog demon.

Sesshomaru glanced past him at his brother, "I won't kill him today, and why would I when he doesn't know who he is?" He replied, turning away to leave with his fiancé who looked back at the humans with a slight smile before continuing on her way, the younger she-wolf at their heels.

 _o0o_

Rin beamed and nodded when being asked if she had had a good day, "Yes, milord!"

Getsu raised a brow, "Maybe Kori was right…" At his glance, she added thoughtfully, "about you going soft after all these years… Doing what you did for your brother and then now, anyway."

"I am **not** going soft." Sesshomaru scoffed even as his brow twitched, scowling at the playful hint in her eye and adding, "Don't make that face."

"Kori-onee, you okay? You've been awfully quiet, and your arm!" Rin asked of the younger she-wolf before gesturing to her arm.

Korihime slightly shook her head before smiling, "Yeah I'm okay… It's just a scratch, it'll heal up quick! It has to anyway, if I gotta be here for you, Rin." She then started tickling her and made the girl laugh.

Getsu smiled softly at the two and caught the thoughtful look that crossed his handsome face, before she leaned up to peck his cheek. "Softie." She teased, smiling cheekily when he sported a sideways look.

* * *

 _not much to put but i'm kind of late in updating tonight, sorry! review if you want (or if i'm worthy of that..? oO), lates._


	10. Chapter 9

_[ **Starlight** ]_

* * *

Korihime smiled softly as she looked at the sleeping girl.

Even though she had half-expected the pup to be afraid of them when Sesshomaru had allowed her into the pack, she wasn't afraid at all, and she was the happiest child she'd seen in a long time… She was strange but she seemed to fit in pretty well with a pack of demons, ironically.

And even if she wasn't hers by blood, she would protect Rin because she had been entrusted to her.

The winds howled around their odd pack's camp then, making Getsu hop up from having been lying in the grass by her sister and snatch her sword from its place by her side, as the trio caught the familiar scent of a wind demon.

Landing in a crouch, Kagura looked up only to meet the sharp tip of a sword and her eyes held onto the cold silver gaze of the older she-wolf. "Aren't you a bit cagey?" She wondered blandly as she straightened and took a step back from the bared heirloom.

Getsu smiled ruefully, "Aren't you lost? Or is it that you're barking up the wrong tree? I mean, looking like a dog and all…"

"Why you…" Kagura growled out, regarding the sword again before she huffed and looked past the she-wolf, "Sesshomaru, call off your broad, would you?" She asked and pretended said female didn't growl.

"Getsu brings up a good question, actually… Why _are_ you here, Kagura?" Sesshomaru agreed as he stood at her side, earning a glance from her.

Kagura huffed as she extended her right hand out and revealed two shards of the Shikon Jewel that glinted starlight. "Surely you know what these are… I'll give these to you if you kill Naraku for me. Sever my tie to him and free me, Sesshomaru." She requested as red met gold.

A light ' _smack'_ sounded as Getsu knocked her extended hand down to snatch the shards from falling, surprising the sorceress.

"H-hey!" She made to lunge at her when being met with the sword again, and she glared at the she-wolf. "Give those back to me, now!"

She cocked a brow as she slightly lowered the katana, "So you can do _what_ , exactly, keep hiding them from Naraku? I don't know you very well, Kagura, but I sense that you actually hate that pest. Not that I blame you, of course, but at the very least keep my pack out of your affairs."

Kagura bristled slightly before scowling from her to her male counterpart, "Well, Sesshomaru, are you going to let her dictate what goes on in your little pack?" She asked.

Sesshomaru looked briefly at said female and answered, "She is my fiancé, so I respect what she has to say as it speaks for myself along with our pack. I have no interest in the Shikon Jewel, nor do I intend on or feel obligated to help you. If you can't do it on your own, then don't do it at all."

"And you call yourself a man…!" Kagura scoffed angrily, plucking a feather from the bun in her hair and taking to the skies atop another large feather, "Pathetic fool!" She then left them with the winds howling softly in her wake.

Getsu sheathed her sword and huffed, "She's the fool, if you ask me. Asking you to do a task that she doesn't have the stones for…" She looked down at the shards in her palm and wrinkled her nose. "Pathetic."

"Your protection of me is rather becoming, Getsu," Sesshomaru caught her glance and only arched a brow.

"W-well that's only because you're obviously important around here, and besides, she's about as deluded as her master if she wanted to use you as a shield…" Seeing the amusement in his gold eyes, the she-wolf huffed and turned away to tuck the shards into her collar, perking up when he decided to take off and she exhaled to then follow him.

"E-eh, but Milord, what about dinner?" Jaken asked as the other two females followed the dog demon's leave, scrambling to grab Ah-Un before he trailed after them.

"Hunting something won't be too much trouble…" Korihime declared before her ears twitched and she stopped as they were reaching the near treeline, sniffing the air as she recognized a familiar scent. _What's he doing here…?_ " _Onee-chan_ , I'll be back." She looked at her sister.

"You're not honestly going…" Sesshomaru began.

Getsu nodded, "Go on, we'll manage. Just be careful!" She waved as the younger she-wolf loped away to where they both smelled the same scent.

Rin looked at the older she-wolf, "Where's Kori-onee going?"

"She went to look for something, she'll be back soon though!" Getsu replied as she ruffled her hair, looking forward, "I'm sure we can find something good for dinner, too." She ignored the scowl from the dog demon at her side.

 _o0o_

The wolves with them whined in sympathy for their alpha before a growl rippled amongst them, and the pack turned to greet the intruder.

"What's gotten into them?" Sango wondered aloud.

Korihime skidded to a halt before the odd party, "I thought I smelled wolf blood." She looked past the few humans to the trio of fellow wolf demons even though her gaze settled on the clan head.

"Wow, you could smell it from a long ways then, Kori-chan!" Shippo declared as the she-wolf ruffled his hair affectionately.

Koga bristled slightly and gave a ' _humph'_ as he asked, "What're _you_ doing around here, pedigree?"

"I was gonna ask if you needed your ass handed to you again, but seems someone already did my job. I can take over, Kagome." Korihime shrugged as she came forward.

"Hang on, _you're_ the one who beat up the scrawny wolf boy?" InuYasha cut in with surprise in his voice, and he earned a glance from the she-wolf before she gave him a second look; he felt his ears burn as he bristled slightly being under her stare and asked, "What?"

Looking from his mane of ebony hair instead of silvery white and his big brown eyes instead of gold, Korihime regarded him with a folding of her arms. "Well I'll be damned. I only heard once or twice about half-breeds having a weak point in the phases of the moon, but I didn't know if it was absolutely true. You look different… Not a strange kind, though, more like an attractive sort." She chuckled when his cheeks colored and he looked elsewhere with a huff.

"Why did I figure you'd be interested in that mutt?" Koga made a disgusted noise, wincing when the she-wolf whacked the back of his head with a hand. "Hey, I thought ya were supposed to be healing me! 'Course I was perfectly fine with _Kagome_ patching me up…"

Korihime conked him with her bow this time and lamented, "Now **I'm** getting sick. You're hopeless, chasing after a poor priestess… Stay still." She then began healing him. "So dare I ask who beat the crap out of you?"

"Tch, it was one of Naraku's incarnations, Kagura… She slew my whole clan and has been after my shards." Koga answered, glancing at her when feeling the slightest spike in her _yoki_. "What is it?"

"I didn't know she did that… I'm sorry, Koga. She's been sniffing around Sesshomaru lately, of course it's not like she'll get far with Getsu." Korihime relaxed slightly as she met his blue eyes and shrugged.

"I guess she and Sesshomaru made up?" Kagome wondered as she looked at the she-wolf and noted she was doing better at patching the other wolf demon up.

Korihime smiled wryly, "They bicker sometimes, but for the most part yes." She didn't mention how Kagura had tried to bribe Sesshomaru with jewel shards and decided not to.

Getsu didn't have a need for them so she sincerely doubted the shards were in any danger of being used.

It would be safer to give the shards to Kagome when Koga wasn't around, too.

* * *

 _FYI the next two chaps are going to be mostly fight sequences, so bear with me if they seem not so On Point, i haven't written fight scenes in weeks.. just saying. elsewise, later! :)_


	11. Chapter 10

_[ **Unfortunate Cat Allergy** ]_

* * *

A muffled ' _thunk'_ sounded when her arrow snagged the fish.

"Whoa, that fish didn't stand a chance Kori-onee!" Rin declared as her babysitter retrieved the dead fish and lifted it by the arrow's shaft.

"I usually don't miss," Korihime said with a bright smile as she tossed the fish onto the higher part of the river bank.

There hadn't been any disturbances of late, and as it was a beautiful day and they stopped by a river, Rin and Korihime plus Jaken took to fishing for lunch.

Stretching her arms up, Getsu yawned widely and showed her canines before relaxing against the handy tree. She recalled the shards she had kept and frowned slightly as she looked up at the clear skies.

She should've given them to Kagome the last time her sister had scampered off to see her –and that half-breed—but she had remembered too late by the time she had left them… She didn't know what to do with them, really.

A foul stench filled her nose as it came in with a breeze, and she raised a brow when he straightened from leaning against her tree to start walking towards where the scent came. She didn't hesitate to scramble up and follow him.

Her hand instinctively lowered to the hilt of Mangetsuga as she noted the river surface freezing up and her nose wrinkled at the stink… She had never liked cats.

"It's been a long time, Sesshomaru." The stranger female's voice perked her ears and she looked on a panther demon with wild blue hair in a blue kimono with a shoulder guard and a sword at her hip. The feline smiled serenely at the dog demon.

He felt the spike in her _yoki_ without glancing at his counterpart and he remarked coolly, "I thought that was you, Tohran… You were supposed to be dead."

She huffed incredulously, "Well _that's_ no way to greet someone! Let me guess, this wolf demon must be Lord Kiba's oldest daughter… She has his eyes, and if I'm not mistaken, that fang at her hip is his as well. We heard of his disgraceful demise as far as the south and, frankly, were glad to hear the great mongrel was dead." She tilted her head when meeting the other female's stony look.

She folded her arms and said nothing even though by rights she would've happily ripped the cat's heart out and burned it for insulting her father… Of course that all depended if she even _had_ a heart.

"I've come to settle things with you mongrels." Tohran declared as she was rather put off at not getting a rise out of the she-wolf.

Sesshomaru huffed, "We settled things decades ago, but if you insist. You won't be as lucky as you were back then."

Tohran scoffed quietly, "Still boorish as usual… Not even your precious fiancé has softened that part of you. But things will be different this time around, I guarantee that… Our master is waiting for you."

"I thought he was dead… My father aided the great general in ensuring _that_ much." Getsu declared dubiously.

"Then you would know that he leads the panther tribe. I know both of your mongrel fathers are dead, yet our master is going to be resurrected." The panther hummed coolly.

He caught her bristle as he stiffened slightly, "Why would you bother resurrecting him?" He asked.

She sniffed, "To take the lands in the east, once and for all. And to take revenge on you and all your kind."

"Is that meant to make us cower? Despite your threats, snapping that cat's neck should be easy." She drawled as she arched a brow in challenge.

"That's more like it; looks like you're spending too much time with him, though, if you've got such a scary look on your face. Both of you are welcome to come to our castle, and bring with you the reinforcements you'll need!" Tohran hummed as she made the ice beneath her break and rise with her as she fled.

Getsu relaxed her grip on the sword and huffed. She would take special pleasure in ripping that cat to shreds…

"Lord Sesshomaru, look how many fish Kori-onee, Jaken and I caught!" Rin exclaimed as she ran up to the couple with several hanging fish in hand.

Sesshomaru looked to the imp, "the panther tribe is back, Jaken."

Korihime perked up as the imp squawked in surprise, "But I thought they were gone… Getsu, is it true?" She asked.

"Unfortunately. You're coming with me, we're going to need every hand we can get." Getsu nodded even as her sister caught the disgruntled look that flickered in her silver eyes. She briefly stepped away to ruffle the girl's hair in a gentle manner. "Stay safe with Ah-Un, 'kay?"

Rin nodded, "Yes, just don't forget us, Getsu-onee!" She said, earning a gentle smile from the she-wolf before she stepped away to follow their leader, and she waved after the four.

"I thought they were still in the south, I didn't think they would leave… Those flea-bags kept quiet for years." Korihime mused as she walked with her sister.

Getsu huffed, "if only. Oi, Sesshomaru, that Tohran flea-bag is mine you realize." She caught his mildly surprised look.

"It wasn't just your father she insulted." Sesshomaru remarked.

"You said it yourself, didn't you? I am the head of my clan now… And _as_ the head I will finish what my father didn't." Getsu reminded firmly, meeting his gaze.

Catching the steely glint in her eyes and admiring it, Sesshomaru nodded. "Now you sound like a clan leader." His lips quirked in a smile extended solely to her.

Korihime exhaled softly as she too recognized that her sister had finally accepted her title, her ears twitching before she looked ahead as they were rounding a corner and spotted a familiar brown-furred wolf demon wearing armor. _No way… then he must have broken free of Naraku's hold months ago…_ She relaxed and smiled elatedly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I, Royakan, humbly ask to serve you once again!" The bigger demon bowed his head respectfully.

Sesshomaru replied flatly, "Not interested."

Royakan looked distraught, "P-please, milord, I beg you…!" His big blue eyes brightened at seeing the other she-wolf, "Ah, Lord Kiba's daughter!"

Getsu blinked once and raised both brows, "Oh, you're Royakan-san, my sister told me about you… How did you know of my father?"

"Your eyes, milady, I can see that you are certainly his firstborn! Lady Getsuei please, allow me to serve under you as I once served your great father, Lord Kiba!" Royakan begged as he bowed again.

"E-eh, um, well…" Getsu smiled sheepishly at being revered so highly by the other wolf demon.

Taking her hand in his, Sesshomaru repeated, "She's not interested. Kori, come on." He continued on with his fiancé in tow.

Korihime bowed slightly to the sulking beast, "Sorry Royakan-san!" She hurried after her comrades. "Sesshomaru, he could've helped us, he's as much a canine as we are, and he served under Father too!"

"You can't pick up every stray you find, and besides, you two are more than capable in comparison to him…" Sesshomaru reminded patiently, hearing her grumble in defeat at his heels, as he added to the other wolf demon, "Royakan, leave before I lop your head off." His brow twitched when the imp pointed out the same thing Korihime had said and he stated, "Jaken, only the girls and you need accompany me."

Getsu shook her head slightly at seeing the imp blubber emotionally, raising a brow when feeling his hand squeeze hers in his grasp, and her cheeks warmed before she smiled fondly and squeezed back.

So much for a peaceful day.

 _o0o_

Of course… It only made sense, right?

"Sons of the dog general, and you two entitled wolves, we'll be waiting in our castle!" The redhead panther taunted before she and her vassals fled the village.

"Come back here…!" She growled as she sought to chase them.

Her sister caught her arm, "Let them go, we'll get the chance soon, Kori." She received a reluctant nod.

"So why'd you bring the girls with you, Sesshomaru?" The younger dog demon huffed as he looked at his sibling.

The older dog demon also huffed, "They came to settle a score, but you shouldn't worry. Leave while you still can, _baka-hanyou_."

He bristled and gripped the sword's hilt, "What'd you say?"

"This is my war and I won't let you get involved." He stated with finality.

"Well too bad, because Kagome's been captured by those rotten cats!" He snapped.

He bristled and snapped back, "You're such a fool!" He swung Tokijin at him and sent him flying to crash into the side of one of the houses.

"Not sure if that's gonna work on him…" She mopped a hand over her face as her older sister nodded sagely.

"H-hey, what're you picking at me for!" InuYasha barked indignantly as he scrambled to his feet.

Sesshomaru flashed his teeth, " _Silence_ , InuYasha! Don't forget that you lost your heart to a mortal and were sealed away fifty years ago, hence my point in saying that you have no place in this battle."  
 _  
I've never seen him like this… Is he really worried about his brother's safety?_ Getsu wondered as she regarded the spike in his _yoki_ and the darkened light in his eyes. _Sesshomaru_ …

"Er-um, Lord Sesshomaru, perhaps it's unwise to turn away InuYasha's help; we're surely going to need it…!" Jaken proposed before yelping when being stomped on by his master's boots as the latter strode away with his fiancé at his heels.

Korihime gripped her bow as she said in his wake, "It'll be easier if we split up so I'll stay with InuYasha."

"Then regroup with us when this night is over, and be careful," Getsu nodded as she smiled at her. She sidled to his side and spoke even as she sensed that he wasn't in the best of moods, "I've never seen you snap like that, not even between the two of us."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled, "It wasn't intentional, and even so, that fool won't listen to reason."

Getsu smiled wryly, "Not that I want to die yet, but I see the family resemblance."

 _o0o_

"Are you going to ask your big brother for help?" She barked a laugh.

He scoffed as he regarded the several vassals around the redhead, "Not a chance!"

Said redhead yowled slightly as she dodged an icy arrow, glaring at the she-wolf, "Hey!"

"Why bother, he's got me to help." Said wolf demon lowered the bow and smirked.

"Oi, I've got this one, Kori!" InuYasha snapped as he scowled at her.

Korihime rolled her eyes, "These flea-bags are my problem more than yours. It's only right that I hold them off while you look for Kagome."

"You'd seriously do that? But there's too many of them!" He bristled at the thought of leaving her alone.

"I can handle myself…" She started to argue.

"Isn't that precious!" A flaming fireball streaked at the two before they dodged it, and the redhead panther huffed, "I didn't think wolf demons could actually love anything aside from their packs of worthless…" She trailed off to narrowly avoid getting clubbed by the she-wolf's bow.

Korihime bared her teeth as her _yoki_ flared around her, "Unlike my sister, **I'm** not so calm!" She launched herself forward at the redhead.

 _o0o_

Both wolf and dog demon bristled as they regarded the large count of vassals around the blue-haired panther.

"You summoned us to fight your master, where is he?" He demanded.

The feline hummed, "All in good time, once the preparations are done. But in the meantime, won't you stay with me?"

Before the she-wolf could rebut the imp stepped up, and she mopped a hand over her face behind him. _Good grief_ …

"Let me handle the wench; behold the Staff of Two Heads!" The imp declared as flames screamed forth from the staff's lesser side, and he held onto it when the panther sent a wave of ice pelting at him, flailing as he fell back.

An arc of violet energy shattered the shards of ice with ease, surprising the imp, as the panther quickly drew her sword to block the sharp lunge from the she-wolf.

"Well then, you're really going to let your wench fight for you, Sesshomaru?" The panther drawled as she punted the wolf demon off and regripped her sword's hilt.

The she-wolf smirked coldly, "Are you that afraid of being destroyed by my father's fang, _kitten?_ "  
 _  
Yoki_ flaring, Tohran quieted as her vassals hissed and growled behind her, telling them, "This wolf is my kill, you lot deal with her mongrel of a mate." She rushed the she-wolf with a snarl.

Getsu caught her blow and twisted slightly to kick at her ribs and knock her away, lightly holding onto her heirloom, "Y'know, you talk big for a defenseless cat." She jumped aside as a spear of ice sailed at where she had been standing, bristling before she flew forward with a growl.

Both panther and wolf demon's blades clashed and bounced off the other as they fought, and the panther demon looked as if she was blocking more than she was striking, taking one or two kicks from the she-wolf's quick footwork.

Tohran bounced back onto the balls of her feet as she regarded the she-wolf with loathing, a cold smirk formed as she attacked only to be blocked again, and said, "You truly are that mongrel leader's firstborn, you don't know the first thing about giving up. But I can see you carry a pair of jewel shards on your person. You're too weak to rely on just your inherited powers!" She sharply punted her away so the she-wolf crashed into a nearby hut.

Tossing away the vassal, Sesshomaru perked up at seeing her be sent flying, "Getsu!"

The panther laughed slightly as she relaxed her grip on her sword, "If you're that worried for that wench then you must really love her, Sesshomaru… I didn't think a demon of your caliber could even fall for someone like her…!"

" _Y'know, you're right about something, Tohran_." Both panther and dog demon perked their ears at her voice, before a wide burst of blue fire screamed forth from the hut and sent the feline flying.

Shaking her head of dust, Getsu flexed her grasp on her sword. "I _don't_ give up easily, _especially_ if my father's honor is on the line!" She stated firmly.

Sesshomaru felt his body relax at seeing her standing and as much as he wanted to scold her for making him show concern, he caught the gold glint in her eyes. _Did her lesser side save her…?_ He glanced around at smelling that the cats had retreated to their castle for the meantime, and he released a short exhale as he returned Tokijin to its place as she followed suit with Mangetsuga. "I wish you wouldn't do that." He declared as he approached her.

"Do what, make you show emotion?" Getsu huffed as the gold glint had receded in her eyes, looking at him when his fingers gingerly traced the graze on her right cheek, her ears reddening slightly before she met his gaze.

He smirked wryly as he recalled his father's words regarding wolf demons and found them to be right once again. "Only because you're too unpredictable in battle, but I believe you've done your father justice till now." He replied.

"Honestly…" She chuckled softly and held his hand there despite her modesty, ears perking when he brushed unruly strands behind her ear, and she smiled up at him. "You can charm me later, we need to finish this." She reminded softly.

"I know." He lamented, somewhat stung she didn't let him go further even though rationality dictated she was correct, releasing her cheek to lead the way after the panthers and hearing her follow.

 _o0o_

Seeing the giant panther mummy lower a paw to gobble up the jewel shards offered to him, Korihime gulped. "Okay, now I've seen everything…"

" **KAGOME**!" Her ears perked as a streak of brown launched himself at the panthers only to be knocked back like a fly as the barrier repelled him with ease.

InuYasha huffed, "Stupid wolf boy, the hell's he thinking charging blindly?"

"Like _you're_ so perfect…" Korihime grumbled as she readied an arrow, "If you're done criticizing that fool then listen to me when I say that if you use the Wind Scar on the barrier, I'll fire my arrow so it flies with the attack and both blows hit the panthers." She proposed patiently.

Deeming it a good plan, InuYasha nodded and smirked as he replied, "that'd work pretty good except for the fact that you haven't seen the new powers Tetsusaiga got recently." He surprised her next when the blade of the mighty fang glowed and bled red as the wind picked up around them. "Now!" He bolted forward.

Korihime smiled dryly and zipped after her friend until she was at his left, letting the arrow fly right as he sliced through the panthers' barrier and watching it sail for the tribe leader before his large paw smacked it away like if it was a fly. "That overgrown flea-bag!" She bristled and readied to fire again when a jolt of lightning made to hit her from the side, and she dove out of the way to straighten and bare her teeth at the four panthers that defended their leader, gripping her bow with both hands.

"Let her be!" A giant ball of blue energy screamed at the four and sent them flying, surprising the younger wolf before she looked at the dog demon. Sesshomaru lowered his sword and huffed slightly as their stares met, "It would be wiser if you helped those humans leave here. This will only get ugly." He advised.

Korihime paused before she looked over at the scared villagers plus her friends before she exhaled and nodded. "Just look after her for me." She shrugged her bow onto her shoulder and ran to help. She huffed as the villagers plus the trio were trying to escape but were stopped by the panther vassals, and she flexed her claws. "Honestly… Get out of the way!" She leapt between the humans and lesser cats and started slashing at them with her claws, perking an ear at seeing three streaks of brown aid her in repelling the cats. "Koga, surprised to see you're helping me!" She said as she ducked one cat's lunge.

"Well don't flatter yourself, pedigree, I'm here for _Kagome_ , remember?" Koga scoffed as he kicked the cat away and ducked when she narrowly avoided hitting him with her bow. "H-hey, watch the face!"

"Sorry, didn't hear a word ya said, wolf boy!" Korihime sang chirpily between ramming the bow's end into another cat's throat and sending it flying, slicing at another with her free hand's claws.

"Shut up, pedigree!" Koga snapped annoyedly and pretended he didn't hear her giggle.  
 _  
It's no wonder Papa chose him for my sister_ , Getsu thought as she glanced over at the other wolf demons plus her sister, and her ears perked as all four panthers attacked InuYasha at full strength before Sesshomaru sent them all flying with another strike from Tokijin. " _'It wasn't intentional_ ' my ass…" She mopped a hand over her face when they began duking it out again, but her exasperation was short-lived as the giant panther leader trembled as he rose up behind them. "Damn it. Boys… **BOYS**!" She shouted, pretending they both didn't wince at her volume.

" ** _WHAT_** _?_ " Both brothers yelled back in unison.

Getsu pointed past them at the mummified cat, " _That_." Her ears perked as they watched the giant feline snatch the life forces out of three of his four acolytes, and she wrinkled her nose as she drew Mangetsuga. "He's one demented fur-ball, isn't he?" She huffed as he grew brown fur, gold eyes and his armor looked like it fit better.

' _Sons of the great dog general, you're next!_ ' The panther roared as he glared on the brothers.

" _You're_ certainly a rude one!" A wide arc of green energy smacked him in the face and made him snarl as he cocked his head back, and the she-wolf landed expertly by the brothers. "Forgetting that it was not just the great general who put you down… Surely you remember my father's face!"

The giant cat snarled as he regarded the wolf demon, ' _I know that fang, the fang that was wielded by that bristling mongrel of a lord! You will meet the same fate as your friends, wolf wench!_ ' He slammed a paw down on her before yowling when a ball of blue fire enveloped her form as a barrier and made him draw his paw back.

"It's not ' _wench'_ , flea-bag! I am Getsuei, firstborn daughter of Lord Kiba, Lady of the Western Lands…! You will remember me before you return to hell where you came from!" Getsu proclaimed proudly, fastening her grip on her sword and streaking forward to cut down the overgrown cat.

InuYasha puffed in something like admiration as the panther punted her away only for the stubborn she-wolf to fly back and send several jets of green energy sailing at his face from her heirloom fang. "No wonder she's your fiancé, she's pretty tough for a wolf demon… Hey, Sesshomaru!" He barked as his brother streaked forward to help her, and he groaned before he too joined in the fray.

Being knocked back with a swipe of the cat's paw, Getsu dug her heels into the ground as she skidded to a halt and panted softly, watching the overgrown feline shoot the claws of his left paw at where the _hanyou_ landed before firing jets of electricity at the brothers from his free paw as they had both drawn back. "The shards are in his throat, huh…" Sheathing her sword, she flexed her claws and spirited forward into the lightning.

"Getsu!" Why was she so damned stubborn…? Sesshomaru bit back an irritable growl at her brash charge into the proverbial fire, his ears twitching when she used the cat's right shin for leverage as she bounced off to send balls of fire at him to divert his attention. _Is she trying to get the shards in his throat?_ He wondered.

Getsu latched onto the beast's right arm when he tried to swat her away, digging her claws in when he shook his arm, and she dug them in deeper before launching herself at his throat.

A sharp ' _fwhack'_ sounded when the cat's paw smacked her hard in the front, making her yelp as she was knocked out of the fight. She would've hit the solid ground if he didn't catch her in time, and both dog and wolf demon skidded into the ground.

"I think you're gonna give 'im a heart attack if ya keep going at it like that." InuYasha declared as he let the she-wolf get to her feet before dusting herself off.

Getsu rubbed her head and huffed quietly, "He can handle it, he's strong enough… Thanks for that." She nodded slightly in thanks, raising a brow when said dog demon propelled himself at the massive panther with renewed anger in his blows. _He's fighting for me, isn't he, Papa?_ She fastened her grip on the hilt and drew Mangetsuga from its scabbard.  
 _  
Is it love?_

"Seein' as you're ready to go at it again, I think if we attack him altogether then we'll finally destroy him… 'Course that'll only work if Sesshomaru thinks he can fight with a half-breed _for once_. If this thing is undead then it would be easy to cut him down with a sword meant to destroy things from the underworld." InuYasha suggested as he noted the far-off look in her lovely face fall away when she looked at him.

Getsu smiled playfully, "That's the best idea I've heard all night. Sesshomaru, get ready!" She called as he bounced back after dodging a particularly-sharp swipe for his chest from the massive mummy.

Landing nimbly between the two, Sesshomaru regarded their matching determined expressions and huffed as he gripped the hilt of Tokijin. "I can't believe you're choosing an idea proposed by _him_ of all people." At least he had saved her from getting injured, and maybe one day –not too soon though—he would thank him for that.

But not today.

"You two can deck each other later, let's just bring an end to this long night." Getsu declared patiently before the youngest of their trio barked back an insult, clarifying, "Use the Tensaiga and we'll finish him off with a combined attack from Tetsusaiga and Mangetsuga."

InuYasha figured it out before they had… That was _almost_ impressive. Sesshomaru nodded and a ghost of a smirk tugged at his lips regarding his fiancé before he led the charge.

' _You entitled mongrel, you're my next victim!_ ' The mummified cat vowed before perking up as the dog demon swung at him with the fang of heaven and dodged a reflexive swipe from his paw. ' _Fool, that worthless blade cannot cut…!_ ' His words left him as the attack had stolen his power.

" ** _Wind Scar_** _!_ "

" ** _Dying Wolf's Blood_** _!_ "

A vicious torrent of wind and a sharp arc of green energy morphed into one fatal blow screamed at the wounded mummy, ripping him to shreds until three shiny shards remained on the ground where he fell.

InuYasha huffed as he took the shards in hand, "Finally."

"Pretty sure I developed an allergy to cats…" Getsu lamented as she sheathed her katana, reaching into her collar and showing him the two shards she had taken weeks ago. "Here, give these to Kagome for me. They originally belonged to Koga before Kagura took them, but I think they're safer with you lot."

"W-wait, _you_ stole these from Kagura? How?" InuYasha asked as he took the shards and looked at her.

Getsu shrugged, "I pilfered her bargaining chip. It was a lame attempt though, on her part."

The _hanyou_ smirked wryly and raised a brow, "Pfheh, sure ya weren't meant to be a fox demon instead? That's pretty crafty, for a pedigree."

"Indeed it is." His brother agreed calmly behind the she-wolf, making her wince, before he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on."

She pouted at him before looking at the four panthers as they came up to them, and she huffed, "You can't honestly wanna continue where we left off, _do_ _you_ , Tohran?" She wondered blandly of their leader.

The panther scoffed, "I think I've seen enough for one night. We will return to the west; there's no need to continue seeking vengeance on your pack." She said, seeing surprise enter the she-wolf's gaze.

The she-wolf nodded and smirked wryly, "Fair enough, just keep in mind that I won't be so kind if your tribe comes back here."

"Ya might not wanna forget this then," the _hanyou_ came up and dropped the flailing imp before she and his brother, nodding to her. "I'm sure you could find a better use for 'im than I could."

His brother rolled his eyes before huffing, "We're going."

* * *

 _not much to put but this is only one of two chaps with 85-90% fight sequences. hope i didn't disappoint? anyway, r&r if you want. thanks guys!_


	12. Chapter 11

_[ **Little Sister** ]_

* * *

He wasn't sure if it was because they were females or because they were wolf demons, but he would admit that both sisters surely enjoyed days like this. Of course it was also relaxing if he had to say, given he had sent the girl and imp off to get food the night before and they had yet to return.

"The moon looks different…" The younger she-wolf mused as day had turned to dusk, and she looked at the stars that became brighter the darker the sky turned.

The older she-wolf looked up at the orb in the sky that had bled red instead of its normally snow white form, and she slightly frowned before resuming the task of polishing her sword. "It's been some time since I've seen a blood moon." She agreed pensively.

In fact, the last time she had seen a blood moon was the night before her parents died.

He caught the slight darkening in her eyes before he noted that the winds had changed direction. His ears twitched when the imp came rushing up to his side with an anxious tone in his voice.

"We were starting to wonder." She said as she sat up from lounging in the grass.

She frowned as she sheathed her sword, "Jaken, where's Rin?" Even as she asked this, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach on where their pup went.

"T-that's just it, she was abducted by Kagura, Naraku's incarnation!" The imp declared, surprising the younger wolf even as her sister's eyes darkened in realization. He looked on his master who acknowledged both females' reactions yet he sported a blasé expression. "Milord…"

A familiar buzzing hummed in the darkness. "Let me assure you, Lord Sesshomaru, if you heed my request I will return Rin to you in good health." Naraku declared as he appeared to them donned in his baboon pelt.

"Where've you taken her?" Korihime demanded as she was bristling and took a bold step closer to the puppet.

Sesshomaru regarded the spike in her _yoki_ at the news and looked on their visitor, "So, what do you have up your sleeve this time?" He asked.

"The task is simply that I want you to kill InuYasha." Naraku stated calmly as if he wasn't on thin ice with the two wolf demons.

"Why go through the trouble of doing something so trivial?" Sesshomaru huffed with a rueful smirk before he severed the head from the rest of the puppet's pelt with his claws. He wrinkled his nose slightly as the illusion faded to show a pile of dirt with a small wooden puppet figure in the rubble. "Does Naraku honestly think he can goad me into action by threatening the life of a human girl?" He wondered aloud.

Jaken balked slightly, "Will you turn away and forsake her, then?" He asked, watching his master turn away and start walking, "Milord, where are you going?"

Securing the heirloom sword at her hip, Getsu sighed slightly. "Suit yourself, then; let's move, Kori." She started walking in the direction the insects went with her sister at her side.

"You know as well as I that it's a trap." Sesshomaru pointed out when seeing her go past him.

"Well, someone has to care about Rin if you apparently don't. I'm not stopping you from going off to sulk and brood as you usually do, so don't bother stopping Kori and me." Getsu replied over her shoulder.

Brow twitching as he cursed her tenacity, Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose. "I do _not_ sulk…" He strode after her, knowing without a shred of doubt that she would get herself in over her head, and with two she-wolves set to kill that pest for endangering the girl he knew that their brash actions would most likely be the death of them.

And _that_ was something that he didn't want to live with for the rest of his life.

"W-wait for me, Milord!" Jaken squawked as he raced after the trio.

 _o0o_

"You purposefully leaked your scent and lowered the barrier so that we would follow you to your castle." Sesshomaru didn't question their host.

Spouts of blue fire came to life in the torches on either side of the wooden stairwell of the walkway wrapped around the main building.

"Would you have come otherwise? Actually, let me rephrase my question: if your companions hadn't sought me out to kill me for endangering your human child, would you have come at all?" Naraku remarked as his pelt-covered person appeared before them at the top of the stairwell.  
 _  
This isn't a puppet, if his overbearing stench is anything to go on… This is the real Naraku_ , Korihime realized with some shock that she kept hidden, glancing at her sister whose hand hadn't once lowered from the hilt of her Mangetsuga.

Naraku added, "Though I must tell you that the girl isn't here, rather she would surely die with my miasma. She's safe, for now anyway."

"At least do me the honor of not believing that I'm here because of Rin, Naraku." Sesshomaru returned coolly.

Getsu glanced over at him and bit back a huff. _You're only here because ya can't stand for me to be reckless_ , she thought.

"Of course. You of all people despise being ordered around… at least you and your fiancé. No, I understand that you won't kill InuYasha because you were ordered to do it, nor did you come just to save the girl. I realize that you're simply here to kill me." Naraku stated with a smirk.

Sesshomaru bristled slightly and smirked wryly, "You sound like you've successfully led me into your trap… Maybe I'll have you explain it to me afterward. Only if you survive the night, that is." He flexed his claws as his _yoki_ spiked.  
 _  
Now he cares_ … Korihime thought with an internal shake of the head even as she also flexed her claws.

Naraku's smirk was clear in his drawl, "I'm honored that you came, Lord Sesshomaru, especially so since you brought your beautiful companions with you. So it's only fair that I accept your challenge…!"

Watching various limbs erupt from beneath the baboon pelt as his body stretched and creaked and transformed before them, Getsu only wrinkled her nose in disgust. "My sister was right in saying that you're just a vile _hanyou_ who absorbed too many lesser demons. This must be your actual form." She said.

" _'True form'_? No, my dear Lady, my body is far from complete!" Naraku returned as a long spindly insect leg shot out and struck at the footing of the three canines who dodged the attack.

Korihime huffed as she readied an icy arrow, "So your true form is uglier than this one?" She let it fly to freeze the leg and hopped back as another limb made to strike at her _. I don't understand, why would he summon Sesshomaru here… He couldn't hope to ever kill a demon of his caliber. Unless… No, he wouldn't. Would he?_ She glared at the _hanyou_ with a newer sense of annoyance.

"Naraku, you truly are a lowly _hanyou_. You couldn't ever hope to have the power or resources to hurt me." Sesshomaru huffed as he sliced a few limbs that struck at him with Tokijin, perking an ear and glancing down when feeling one of the reformed limbs latch onto his left leg from behind seconds later, and he looked up when the _hanyou_ sent another six limbs streaking at him.

A sharp arc of teal energy destroyed the limbs with ease, and the sword's wielder flexed her grip on the hilt. "You must be one desperate bastard." She hummed dangerously as her _yoki_ spiked with her disgust and irritation.

The trio simultaneously dodged the next dozen plus limbs that flew at them, most of them being taken out by Sesshomaru while Getsu took the remainder as Korihime sliced which ones came her way with her claws, as they dropped back another yard.

Seeing the limbs they had destroyed twitch around the dog demon, the younger she-wolf growled in disgust as one mushy piece of a limb dropped to land on his shoulder guard and seemed to cling to him. _That explains everything; he's trying to absorb Sesshomaru into his body…! That vile son of a_ … A familiar scent caught her nose and she sharply looked away at recognizing that someone had broken through the barrier.

"Kagura, go." Naraku snapped at the sorceress who flew off to tend to the problem.

Sesshomaru glanced at the younger she-wolf who spirited after the other woman at top speed, and he looked at the darkened light in the _hanyou_ 's eyes, "An unexpected guest, then? How unfortunate for him, Naraku. By the time he gets here, you'll be dead!" He sent a sharp blast from Tokijin flying forward to rip apart the limbs.

 _o0o_

Blocking the low-level blows and rushing at the wind demon, InuYasha huffed, "You're gonna have to do better than that!" He said.

Sensing a horde coming, Kagura looked up to see the lesser demons coming closer to them and she relaxed slightly at seeing the opportunity to not fight the _hanyou_. The winds picked up around her as she took a feather from her bun and lifted into the sky to run just as the horde descended.

"Wind Scar!" He sent a blast of energy at the first of the horde and cut them down before glaring as more demons sailed at him. "Talk about a nuisance!"

"You're telling me!" Loosing the arrow and making the sleeve of demons freeze before they fell to the ground and shattered into pieces, Korihime jogged over to his side and smirked. "Your Wind Scar made it easier for me to find you out here." She greeted.

InuYasha sent another blast at the demons, "so I guess you're not attacking Naraku just for the hell of it, if Sesshomaru and Getsu are here too." He said as she loosed another arrow.

"Nope, Naraku took one of ours captive so, as is his way, your dear brother stormed the place to kill that pest." Korihime lamented, letting him power up another Wind Scar as she aimed at the oncoming remainder of the horde, firing when he released the attack as their combined blows ripped the demons to shreds.  
 _  
I just hope he lives, for Getsu's sake_.

 _o0o_

"Damn it…" Bouncing back to dig her heels into the ground, Getsu balked slightly when he was ensnared in the limbs, "Sesshomaru!" She barked as she started to run to his aid.

Sesshomaru glared back at her, "Stay away, Getsu! Do as I say." He ordered sharply even as he found a newer sense of loathing for Naraku when seeing the horror that shone in her gaze before she stopped running.

Laughing darkly as he absorbed the dog demon in his limbs, Naraku sent four dragon limbs at the she-wolf. "I wouldn't worry too long, you'll soon join your beloved!" He said.

A high wall of blue fire cut off the limbs from reaching her, surprising him for a moment, and Getsu glowered at him. "Just because you got to him doesn't mean you'll lay a finger on me!" _Yoki_ flaring wildly around her, she loped towards him before narrowly dodging a thick green limb that would've caught her waist in his grip, and she bounced away to touch down with one foot before digging the heel of her free foot into the ground. Two vicious flamethrowers rose up from the earth and screamed at the _hanyou_ , torching the limbs he sent at her so not even their ashes remained.

Naraku chortled as the flames died down and his red eyes regarded the unwavering hatred that darkened her silver eyes. "It's true that you are the head of your clan… or what's _left_ of it. Absorbing your powers will make me invincible!" He sent another volley of limbs forward at the she-wolf, raising a brow when she barreled right for the limbs. "How reckless could you be, I wonder?" He scoffed.

"Dunno, you tell me." Burning her way through the limbs, Getsu slashed at another thick dragon limb that tried to grab her scruff, and she sent a searing flamethrower from her free hand right at his chest. She took pleasure in hearing the snarled oath of pain from her enemy as she leapt away to land by the pile of limbs that enveloped her other half. The pile became engulfed in her blue fire as she concentrated enough of it to cook so it would be easier to break through with a solid blow. "Sesshomaru, I know you can hear me… Don't let this piece of filth absorb you; you're too strong for that, you're the strongest demon I've ever met! Don't leave me here…" She stated sternly.

Just as she could see that her plan was working, something hard slapped her away from his side, making her fall back and land on the ground. Her head spun before she grunted and slightly picked herself up to growl angrily and glare at the _hanyou_. "You disgusting son of a…!" She perked up as she sensed her sister's _yoki_ nearby.

Naraku began to send his limbs to snatch her up when he too felt the wildly flaring _yoki_ of the other she-wolf, looking up before he was frozen on the spot by pink ice.

"Getsu!" As they both landed nimbly from having scaled the high castle wall, Korihime helped her sister to her feet and sighed in relief, "I'm glad we got here in time." She said.

InuYasha regarded the frozen _hanyou_ and huffed before looking around and asking the older she-wolf, "Where's Sesshomaru?"

A cracking sounded then, earning the trio's attention as they looked at the frozen limb cocoon, before said dog demon broke open the cocoon wielding Tokijin as it had defended him.

"Sesshomaru!" Korihime beamed at seeing him alive and free, perking up as her sister brushed past her.

Looking from the frozen half-breed to his brother and the younger she-wolf present, Sesshomaru huffed, "I thought I recognized your aura, Kori…"

"Idiotic dog!" Getsu cut him off with annoyance in her voice, and before he could rebut, she threw herself at him and embraced him tight. "I should kill you for scaring me like that, letting yourself get caught by that piece of filth…" She quieted when his arm possessively held her to his chest, and she exhaled tiredly as she relaxed in his grasp.

InuYasha wrinkled his nose and made a disgusted noise, "Inhaling Naraku's stink and then seein' this… I think I'm gonna be sick." He griped.

"Like you don't have these moments with _Kagome_ …" Korihime stuck her tongue out at him, smiling cheekily when he pouted at her, before her ears perked as she heard the ice beginning to crack. "Damn him…" She grumbled.

Hearing the ice shatter, Sesshomaru and Getsu dropped back by their younger siblings, and the former flexed his grip on Tokijin. "Shame the ice didn't completely freeze him." He mused.

"That was crafty of you, princess of the wolf clan, but it won't be enough to stop me!" Naraku chortled as he stretched higher on his limbs and sent several streaking at the four.

"InuYasha, if we hit him together we can destroy him!" Getsu declared as she and Sesshomaru dodged the limbs before ripping them apart with he the Tokijin and she her fire, looking over at the younger dog demon who had snatched her sister out of the way of the limbs.

Swinging the Tetsusaiga to send a sharp blast screaming at the other _hanyou_ , InuYasha agreed, "that all depends if Sesshomaru can handle joining forces with me!"

"So you don't think I can handle it, do you?" Sesshomaru growled out as he struck with Tokijin again and sent a blast of his own at the limbs, noting they were chopping the _hanyou_ down to size with each blow. "Don't overestimate yourself, _baka-hanyou_." He added to his sibling.

Korihime groaned impatiently as she tore into the limbs with ice-encased fists. "Boys, focus!" She snapped, making a note to beat the both of them with her bow when this night was over. "Getsu's right, we can all take Naraku down so long as we use our full strength. So for the love of all that is holy, get your heads out of your asses and let's do it!"

"Keh, no wonder ya beat up that wolf boy pretty good…" InuYasha declared before stiffening when she shot him a look, and he gripped the Tetsusaiga. He barreled first for the other half-breed at top speed. " **Now**!"

This was either an insane or genius idea, but still… Sesshomaru shortly sent a vicious blast of blue energy sailing at their target, looking at the sisters as a high rift of ice from Korihime and a furious wave of blue fire from Getsu tailed his attack.

Shock was written across Naraku's face as the attacks collided and ripped apart his body so only his torso remained, and he looked at the four canines before becoming enveloped in a funnel of his miasma.

"He's escaping…" Korihime breathed as the funnel rose up into the darkened skies.

Getsu straightened slightly and her lip curled in disgust, "Damn coward."

"Lord Sesshomaru, Princesses of the West, I will withdraw for now. But rather than pursue me, shouldn't you worry about that mortal girl of yours? She's with a boy named Kohaku… Even you, InuYasha, should know what that means!" Naraku's voice came from the miasma before it took off into the night.  
 _  
Yoki_ flaring, Sesshomaru bared his teeth, " _How dare you think you can escape my grasp?_ " He demanded lowly of their fleeing enemy.

Korihime stiffened slightly at seeing his eyes bleed red and the markings on his cheeks lengthen, "Sesshomaru, don't…"

"Sesshomaru, **enough**." Getsu ordered as she grabbed his arm, feeling him stiffen before he looked at her, and she held his stare before relaxing slightly when his spiked aura slowly calmed. She lowered her hand and perked up slightly when he took it in his, meeting his eyes again to see they were that gold hue she was used to, to which her silver eyes softened.

"Come on, we can prolly catch up to your pack faster…" Korihime proposed as she fisted a hand in his sleeve and dragged InuYasha with her away from the courtyard to find Rin.

"You truly think I'm that strong?" Sesshomaru wondered as he noted the scratches on her face and frowned slightly. She did all she could to try and save him… Even if he had never felt it before, let alone for a woman like her, it had to be love no matter how he looked at it.

Getsu smiled wryly and glanced away when seeing his frown, "Don't make that face…" She paused when he stroked her cheek. "As much as I'm sure you think it foolish, or a child's fairytale, Sesshomaru, I…"

"I know. You wouldn't do what you did, what you've done all this time, if you didn't think I shared your feelings." Sesshomaru interrupted quietly, watching surprise brighten her eyes, and a soft look entered his own gaze.

"I… Um, come on, we still need to find Rin." Getsu cleared her throat and smiled shyly at him, giving a slight squeak when his arm found her waist again and they flew out of the castle. "H-hey, Sesshomaru…!" She exclaimed.

 _o0o_

"Get away from my pup!" Sending the boy bouncing back from her punch, Getsu gathered the unconscious girl in her arms and glared at the boy Kohaku who picked himself up from her attack. _His eyes are clouded… He's the pup Naraku is using, then_ , she thought grimly.

Sesshomaru flexed his claws as the boy recognized she wasn't alone and turned to face him, and he huffed, "You turn your blade against me now?"

"Kohaku!" InuYasha exclaimed as he, Korihime and Kagome arrived at last.

"Rin!" Korihime ran to her sister's side with Kagome following, and she relaxed when seeing the relief in her sister's gaze. "Phew, it's a good thing you two came earlier than we did."

Kagome looked at the girl and nodded, "She's just unconscious."

InuYasha scowled at his sibling, "The girl's fine, so let him go, Sesshomaru." He perked up when Kohaku swung the sickle at his brother and punted it away in time before Sesshomaru darted past him to hold the boy by the throat. "Don't kill him, Sesshomaru, or I'll kill you for it!" He snapped.

"That was generous of you; I didn't know you'd gotten soft on me, InuYasha…" Sesshomaru drawled before looking at the boy in his grip, also noting the bewitched look in his eyes, and he bristled as he automatically hated how he looked at him.

Korihime relaxed when he dropped the boy and perked her ears as their pup was coming to, smiling at her as she opened her eyes, "Rin?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin declared as she saw him first before the sisters, but her smile fell when she saw the boy, "Kohaku, what is it?"

Getsu frowned slightly when Kohaku ran off into the forest only to be taken into the air by Kagura and her giant feather, exhaling. "Gods know where they're off to…" _Still, Naraku would need time to regain himself after we wounded him like that… What he did to Sesshomaru, to me… He won't live long_ , she thought.

"You knew about it?" InuYasha asked incredulously of his brother.

Sesshomaru scoffed slightly, "He was acting on Naraku's orders, and I refuse to play by his rules. We're going." He said as he glanced at the sisters before starting off.

Getsu smiled wryly at both _hanyou_ and priestess before she jogged after him until she was at his right.

Rin followed shortly before giving a laugh when she was hoisted up by Korihime who let her ride on her shoulders.

* * *

 _s/o to **angeldancer93** , **BraziaRios** , **canadduh** and **saixthelunardiviner** for the latest faves and follows, you guys are awesome, thank you so much! :) also the next two chaps are basically going to be fillers from the anime, and as previously mentioned, i did include a good filler, so hope you're happy? anyway, r &r please, thanks!_


	13. Chapter 12

_[ **Oxen and Tigers** ]_

* * *

"You stayed still enough for Rin to measure your head…"

"I'm _not_ wearing it."

"But…"

" _No_."

"Sesshomaru…!"

"Absolutely not."

" _Onii-san_ …"

A very unamused look seemed glued to his handsome face as he looked at her blue eyes and avoided taking notice of her puppy-dog face. "That face isn't very effective." He said.

"What're you trying to do now…?" She asked as she finished polishing her heirloom and returned it to its scabbard before coming to see what the commotion was about, blinking when her sister deposited a crown of yellow and lavender wildflowers into her free hand.

She shot a scowl back at him, " _You_ try it, your face is way more effective than mine… Entitled flea-bag…" She left the two to tend to the girl.

Getsu scoffed quietly in amusement at seeing what her task had been, propping the sword against the tree he sat at before she plonked down with him. "I think you said something off-putting." She said.

"Only because her puppy-dog face didn't work on me… I still can't believe she wants me to wear that." Sesshomaru remarked as he shot a look at the flower-crown she held.

"I'm not sure it's so much Kori as it was Rin. Y'know she likes to pick flowers… Wouldn't kill you to knuckle under once in a while." She reasoned pensively, pretending he hadn't heard her comment.

He perked an ear at hearing it was Rin's idea before he scoffed at the last part, " _'Knuckling under_ ' is a ridiculous notion that I refuse to adhere to."

"I seem to recall a few instances where you thought otherwise." She replied with a huff, seeing him scoff again before he looked elsewhere at being caught, and she exhaled, "Just wear the damn crown."

He huffed and remarked flippantly, "If I didn't want to wear it when your sister asked me to, why would I change my mind _now_ …? Getsu, get off me!" He winced when she leaned onto him and tried to fit the crown on his head, and he tried to pry her hands away. "I said I'm not wearing it!" He snapped.

"Would you rather wear the crown on your head or let me find _somewhere else_ to put it! Sesshomaru!" She fired back as she dodged his swipes, perking up as his resistance was making the flower petals fall from the crown and she snapped, "You overgrown dog, you're messing up the crown!" Having put the weight of her legs on his thighs, she yelped slightly as she slipped before she righted herself so she was straddling him, meeting his gold scowl with her own as their noses were almost touching.

Rin blinked once at seeing the two scuffle yards away under the tree, looking at her babysitter, "Kori-onee, what's Getsu-onee fighting with Lord Sesshomaru for?" She asked.

"Well that could be a number of things, Rin…" Korihime trailed off at seeing the indecent position they were in before she cleared her throat and turned to the girl, "Come on, let's not bug them and go find some newts to eat, Rin!" She ushered her away to the edges of the wood not far from their camp.

"Newts _again?_ Is that all you wolves ever _eat_ …" Jaken squawked when her clawed hand snatched him by the scruff so he went with them and they left the two to have their moment.

"Your stubbornness might get you killed one day…" Sesshomaru breathed with a pointed edge in his voice as he looked at her irritable silver gaze.

Getsu puffed a bit of air and rocked back on her knees as she regarded the crown in hand that hardly looked like it once had, and she sighed, "Something I'm sure you're not looking forward to when it happens." She mused as she put the crown to the side, her cheeks red as she acknowledged their indecent position before she considered getting off him only to be caught by his tug on her obi.

"If it ever happens." He returned and there was an indiscernible look in his eyes as he added, "Not that it _will_ with me around."

She paused at noting that look in his eye and glanced down before hugging his neck with her arms. "Sorry that I've worried you, lately, in battle. But y'know, you shouldn't think like that. I don't intend on leaving you, or Kori and Rin, behind. Kinda hard to, anyway, given you can't think rationally without me." She shrugged slightly and tilted her head as their eyes met.

He smirked as a fond look seemed to soften his face as he quoted, " _'Because you're obviously important around here_ ', I think were your words."

Getsu smiled in defeat before releasing his neck of one arm to smack his chest, "Don't patronize me, you overgrown…" She quieted when his lips covered hers, and her shoulders hunched slightly as she held onto him while feeling his arm tighten its possessive grip on the small of her back. "I wish you wouldn't do that." She murmured against his lips even though she only meant it half-heartedly.

"Then don't complain." Sesshomaru returned knowingly, squeezing as he silenced her with another kiss.

 _o0o_

Rin yelped when the giant arm released her and she would've fallen if she wasn't snatched by the younger she-wolf.

"Saimyosho?" Getsu wondered annoyedly as she drew her sword when the hand morphed into a swarm of said insects before changing back. _Why did he leave those things behind? Unless he didn't_ …

Sesshomaru glanced back at the imp, "Talk about annoying vermin… Jaken, find the hive. It should be nearby."

"I think that's an understatement…" Korihime huffed as he slashed at the swarm only for them to regroup and leave him back at square one.

"There's the hive up there!" Rin exclaimed as she pointed up at a tree near them where a cluster of the familiar hives was.

Jaken perked up as the insects charged for the girl and he snapped, "Get down, Rin!" Before he used the Staff's fire to burn them.

Korihime slightly grunted as she extended her left hand at the oncoming pests and froze them so they wouldn't sting any of their pack, lowering her hand as the frozen insects hit the ground in pieces.

"That was awesome, Kori-onee!" Rin said behind her as she popped back up.

Getsu nodded in agreement before looking at the insects as the ones who hadn't been frozen in mid-air zipped towards them with renewed numbers from the hive cluster, and she flexed her claws. "Ready when you are, love!" She glanced over at him as he brandished Tokijin.

"Jaken, get down!" Korihime declared as she pulled Rin to her and they both ducked behind a bush just as Sesshomaru and Getsu unleashed a volley from his sword and her fire at the tree that had the hives. She looked up at hearing a loud crack as the tree fell with their combined attack, and looked over at the couple, "I think you got them!" She said.

"That still doesn't answer why we came across them…" Getsu trailed off as three remaining Saimyosho had snuck up on the imp and stung him in his left arm, making him yell in pain, before they took off. She perked up as he nearly flew after the insects and shook her head before loping after him and hearing Korihime shortly follow.

 _o0o_

"So they're like bees…"

"That would make sense, given they don't have their stingers."

Looking away from the battling brothers, Kagome chose to ask, "So you guys were following the Saimyosho to find Naraku too, then?"

Getsu nodded, "Yeah, though we didn't expect we'd run into you lot so soon."

"We're sorry those two are so pig-headed." Korihime lamented as she looked at the siblings. "But since we're on the same side and clearly after the same pest, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Naraku's whereabouts, would you?" She wondered.

Kagome nodded, "I'm pretty sure someone said they sensed his presence in the direction of the Ox Tiger."

"I think InuYasha would say otherwise if he heard you say we're on the same side…" Shippo pointed out as he had perched on the she-wolf's shoulder.

"Ironically, so would Sesshomaru." Getsu exhaled, ears perking when said dog demon punted his brother away from the heirloom sword and back on his rear, and she mopped a hand over her face. "Good grief, not again…"

"Are you prepared to die, InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he had the other at his mercy.

InuYasha scoffed, "I don't care about my life, so go ahead!"

"Oi, cut the theatrics for today, boys. We know where Naraku is, we can go." Getsu called calmly as she approached the brothers.

"Kagome, what'd you tell _them_ for!" InuYasha barked annoyedly at the priestess before he stiffened as his brother drew his sword back.

Korihime returned the kitsune to the priestess and smiled at the four, "Thanks guys, and best of luck." She turned to follow her sister away from them and back to where they had left Rin and Jaken.

"Hang on Sesshomaru, why are you after Naraku?" InuYasha demanded as the odd trio were walking away.

Sesshomaru huffed and replied over his shoulder, "I have a score to settle." He continued leading their way back to the forest without another word.

 _o0o_

"Let me see if I get this right. You wasted all day here in the forest writhing in pain, and let Rin go off on her own, _to which she_ _almost died!?_ " Korihime demanded loudly as she conked the imp with her bow before proceeding to do it a couple of more times.

Sesshomaru looked from the annoyed she-wolf to her sister who was fastening the bridles on Ah-Un. "So he's fled to the northeast… You could have told me you asked for directions from that priestess." He mused as she finished tending to the dragon.

"I wanted to but you were busy mopping the ground with your brother's face. Besides, we got the information with little resistance, so don't make a stink about where it came from." Getsu returned as she scritched Un's chin gently before turning to him. She arched a brow when he considered retorting before he quieted.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru looked to their odd pack and announced that they were leaving before he led the way.

* * *

 _whoa, you guys... **1500 views** already? wow i'm just.. wow! thanks guys. giving another s/o to **13sapphire13** , **Angelic Aramina** and **mariee98** for the latest fav(s)/ follow(s). i regret nothing with this chap btw. but thanks again, everyone!_


	14. Chapter 13

_[ **Hounds** ]_

* * *

She pinched the bridge of her nose at hearing the imp's squawking not too far from them, "Good grief, now what…?"

"I'll go, no doubt he did something idiotic…" She assured before she loped away through the brush to see what the noise was all about.

"…We'll take you on if it's a fight you're looking for!" One of the two wolf demons vowed brazenly.

A rustling of the brush behind the girl and imp sounded before the she-wolf emerged and scowled at the imp, "Jaken, now what've you stuck your nose in…?"

"Kori-onee!" The girl said in relief and scrambled to hide behind her as she provided a better shield than the imp.

Korihime frowned at the spooked child before looking at what she was afraid of and blinking once. "Hakkaku and Ginta? What're you two doing here…?" She asked confusedly.

" **Kori-chan**!" The brothers exclaimed as they zipped forward to embrace her tight, earning a yelp from the she-wolf.

"Hang on a second, you know these wolves?" Jaken demanded annoyedly.

Gently prying the brothers off, Korihime laughed, "Yeah, it's kind of a long story…"

"Kori, what was it?" The brush rustled again as her sister and their leader came upon the scene, and the older she-wolf raised a brow at the wolf pack. "Oh, you two again…" She muttered.

Apparently there was nothing to be concerned with, if it was only Ginta and Hakkaku.

"I assume you know these two… mongrels?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked between the sisters before assessing the two lesser wolf demons who had stiffened at acknowledging his supposedly intimidating presence.

Korihime smiled sheepishly, "They're technically cousins of ours…" She started to say.

"H-hey, who're you to call us mongrels, anyway?" Hakkaku barked at the insult.

Ginta agreed, "Yeah, that's a joke coming from you…!"

Both brothers simultaneously gulped at sensing they had annoyed the dog demon and even their wolves whimpered as they backed away. " **W-we'll talk with ya later, Kori-chan**!" They said before they raced down the river with the wolves at their heels.

Getsu deadpanned as she watched them go, "well that was pointless… I think Koga can't pick good men worth anything if he decided to pick those two."

"I think they were scared that Sesshomaru woulda lopped their heads off. But you might be right about Koga's poor choices. It explains why he's in the situation he's in." Korihime agreed thoughtfully.

Both sisters had a distinct feeling they hadn't seen the last of the wolves for today.

 _o0o_

 _I don't think he'd hesitate to kill you two… and I'm starting to not blame him_ … Getsu pinched the bridge of her nose.

Ironically, she and Korihime had been discussing the other wolf demon, after having a good day with Rin, and now their pack had run into Ginta and Hakkaku.  
 _  
Again_.

"Great moon…" Korihime, who had mopped a hand over her face at the brothers' attempts to intimidate the dog demon, grumbled as they kept at it. She knew why they had popped in again, because Sesshomaru and Koga had never exactly met face to face, though whether they had anything to worry about regarding the meet was still up in the air.

"Clear the road." Both sisters glanced at Sesshomaru as he spoke with some annoyance in his voice, and he repeated it once as he stepped forward.

"They're trying to get themselves killed…" Korihime sighed.

"Pretty sure they signed their death sentence when they started prancing around." Getsu agreed. Her ears perked as she looked at the nearby rocky incline while the brothers were prattling on about dragging Koga away from a fight.

Regarding the scene before his blue eyes settled on the dog demon, Koga raised a brow, "Who the hell're you?" He then hopped off the incline to land by his pack-mates. "He reeks like that mutt, InuYasha…"

"That's because they're brothers, genius." Korihime answered patiently as she chose to stick her foot in before the fur could fly. "They just don't act like it." She added.  
 _  
Couldn't have said it better_ , Getsu thought with a sagely nod; her ears twitched when Rin suddenly adopted a nervous look on her face. "Rin, you okay?" She asked.

"So you're InuYasha's brother, though you're obviously not a half-breed…" Koga nodded before he smirked wryly at earning a look from said dog demon, "Huh, looks like I struck a nerve." He didn't miss the sharp look from the younger she-wolf at his jab.  
 _  
Good grief, Ginta and Hakkaku were right_ … Korihime thought while resisting the urge to mop a hand over her face. She perked up as Sesshomaru moved forward before she and Getsu caught whiff of another demon coming fast. "Sesshomaru…" She started.

"Stay with Rin." Getsu instructed before bristling when a fat purple ogre demon rushed at them from the trees looking for jewel shards, preferably the ones on Koga's person. "Don't hog all of the kill!" She chided said wolf demon as she sprang into action and ripped the demon's head clean from its body with her claws, landing nimbly as the beast fell from their combined blows.

Koga looked at her and smirked, "Ya move pretty quick for a pedigree…"

"Help me, Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed as she ducked when a large centipede beast popped up and attempted to eat her.

"No humans for you, giant worm!" Koga kicked the beast's front legs off and narrowly avoided getting shot by an arrow from below. He looked at the frozen centipede and rammed a well-placed kick into its chest and watched it shatter like glass, before he made a face at her. "Watch where you aim, wouldja, Korihime?"

Korihime rolled her eyes as he landed near her, "Don't be such a cub, you're fast enough to dodge my arrows." She knew that firsthand.

Koga folded his arms and snorted, "Maybe if you learned to be a _better_ crackshot… Ow!" He covered his head with his hands after she conked him with her bow, and he glared at her, "Kori!"

"Maybe if _you_ learned to not run your mouth so much, ya wouldn't get as many hits." Korihime retorted coolly.

"Look who's talking, _brat!_ " Koga snapped back as his brow twitched.

"Moron!"

"Priss!"

"Mutt-face!"

"Ditz!"

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm starting to think your father was on to something with those two."

"I think so too… _Hey_ , both of you cut it out! You're gonna make more of those pests come sniffing around if you wake up the whole forest with your shouting match." Getsu snapped at both wolf demons, scowling at them as they clammed up when she spoke.

Korihime pouted, "But he started it!"

"I don't give a rat's ass, I'm _finishing_ it. And _you_ , ya arrogant mutt…" Getsu silenced her before turning her gaze onto the other wolf demon, and she sobered as she added, "Thank you for saving Rin."

Koga huffed and glanced away, "You could've gone without the ' _arrogant mutt_ ' bit… 'Sides, the kid's obviously important to you and Korihime, even if she doesn't know how to shoot an arrow." He said the last bit off-handedly and ignored the dagger-filled glare from said she-wolf.

"You're still after Naraku, then." Korihime guessed as she looked at him.

"Yep, sounds like your pack is going after him too, though. I'm not gonna ask why, mostly because I have a feeling the answer would bore the hell out of me, so I think we're gonna just get a head start on you." Koga smiled at the slightly indignant scowl on her brow before he turned around to gather the brothers. "Oh yeah, try not to freeze me too, the next time we end up fighting the same enemy, Kori." He added over his shoulder.

Ears burning, Korihime growled slightly at his retreating back and gave a ' _humph'_. "Don't get your ass handed to you before then, mutt-face!" She remarked, folding her arms as the trio left them be, and she grumbled, "Honestly, who does he think he's kidding, acting so damn smug…?"

"Wherever he went, I'm sure Papa is laughing right now." Getsu mused.

"Bite me." Korihime huffed.  
 _  
This run-in was rather pointless_ , Sesshomaru thought; but for the fact of an irritable Korihime, he chose not to voice it.

* * *

 _idk i personally thought this chap turned out well, and it was cute if i do say so myself. anyway, the Band of Seven arc is next so i hope you guys will like it! not much else to put so just r &r if you want. later!_


	15. Chapter 14

_[ **Gasoline** **I** ]_

* * *

"Please forgive me, milord, Rin ran off…!" Jaken apologized before yelping when he was cut short by her heel that stomped on his head.

Getsu drew her foot back and exhaled, "Thankfully you're not the _only_ pupsitter…" She looked up as her sister came running from having circled the area to look for the girl and she frowned, "Anything?"

"No, but if Kohaku's scent stops short of the barrier, then she might've followed him into the mountain." Korihime answered as she came up to them, looking at the imposing landmark near them that was shrouded in mist.

They had only heard stories about Mt. Hakurei since they were pups, but being so close to it made her realize the stories held some truth in them after all.  
 _  
If the mountain is so pure, then why would a piece of filth like Naraku ever find sanctuary behind its barrier?_ Korihime wondered before perking her ears as she spotted a familiar girl running to them through the mist, "Rin!" She beamed in relief.

"You went after Kohaku." Sesshomaru said when the girl started to speak, and both sisters were mildly surprised that he sounded like a father about to scold his child.

Rin sobered and nodded, "Yes. Kohaku protected me from demons that were in a cave, he saved me… Lord Sesshomaru, you're not going to kill Kohaku, are you?" She suddenly asked, seeming to surprise him for a moment.

"If he saved you then he's no threat." Getsu said, earning a look from him, as she knelt infront of the girl and smiled. "Besides, you mean a lot to us, so why would we hurt your friend?" She added.  
 _  
So he **is** hiding behind the barrier_ , Korihime thought grimly as she looked at the mountain again.

How much longer would he hide from them, and what was he concocting now?

 _o0o_

' _Don't end up dying for him_.'

That was a silly thought, why would she die for that moron anyway? Just because he was the one her father had chosen for her all those years ago?

The stink of the walking dead assailed her nose as she found where the explosions were going off, and she paused at seeing the streak of brown that dodged twin explosives that would've ended him if he were slower. _That moronic wolf_ … She raced forward into the battle just as several flaming steel cables streaked at the wolf demon from behind the barrier.

Darting around most of the attacks, Koga narrowly avoided the sixth cable before a streak of blue punted him out of the way of getting hit with the seventh cable. Both wolf demons hit the ground and he started to berate the reckless fool who had inadvertently saved his neck before he recognized the she-wolf. "You shouldn't be here, Kori!" He snapped as she drew away and let him up.

"And _you_ shouldn't be playing with fire, especially since they're explosives." Korihime returned sharply, looking past the jutted stump of rock they had landed behind and at the barrier-encased mountainside. "These dead mercenaries are the Band of Seven, right? I thought they'd been dead for years." She wondered.

Koga followed her hardened gaze before looking at her, "Three guesses who resurrected them… Look, I have a reason to be here fighting these freaks, but you don't. Ya should go back to your sister…"

"I told her I would be fine, besides, she and Sesshomaru can take care of things. I came because one of us has to uphold the bargain if you won't." She interrupted calmly, pretending she didn't feel his _yoki_ spike at her remark.

He bristled and looked away, "Tch, I thought ya weren't jealous of Kagome. I mean, she can do a hell of a lot better than that mutt InuYasha, and she doesn't annoy me like you do."

"I didn't ask to be stuck with you _either_ , mutt-face, but I… Look, these fools are trying to take your shards and I came to help you keep them so you can go after Naraku. I _didn't_ expect for you to thank me for trying to protect your pride." Korihime snapped the last part as she glared at him.

Koga started to snap back when seeing the hurt light in her eyes and recalled that night she had healed him out of sympathy.

He didn't need sympathy from anyone, frankly, and she wasn't the gentlest soul he'd known. Still, she was a wolf demon to the core, despite her standing, and he appreciated that she wasn't a _complete_ pedigree princess.

"These pigs don't know who they're screwing with…" Korihime's voice drew him right back to the skirmish, and she had an arrow ready in her bow with both weapons lowered to the side as she peered above the stump.

Koga lowered her arm when she started to lift it, "Your arrows won't work on them, Kori… The one firing the explosives is a metal monster named Ginkotsu, and the one pulling the strings is Renkotsu. They're nearly invincible with those damn cannons."

Korihime exhaled shortly before nodding and scowling at the barrier. "Then we need to lure them out from behind the barrier, because this game of cat and mouse is annoying the hell out of me. Besides, if we get at the weaker one then we can get the stronger one too…" She surprised him when she extended her free hand to him, "Together?"  
 _  
That northern air must make these girls overly confident_ , Koga thought before he took her hand in his and shook, "Together… Hey, where're you going?" He hissed when she shouldered her bow and started to slip away.

"If I distract them enough to come out from their hiding place, you're up." She explained, looking at him with a wink, before she dove out from behind the stump into the open. Having formed two pieces of pink ice that resembled shards of the reputed Shikon jewel, she jogged into the middle of the ruined flat, " _Hey lame-asses!_ Forget the scrawny wolf and play with me for a change; I've got shards too that I'm sure Naraku would just _kill_ for!" She called, knowing that her scent cloaked the shards and she hoped they would take the bait.

Silence met her challenge before two volleys of twin explosives screamed at her from behind the barrier, forcing her to dance around the attacks.

"Your powers have really gone to the dogs if you can't hit a simple wolf demon!" Korihime taunted, and her ears twitched as she distinctly heard a mechanical whirring and grinding gears of a machine approaching the very edge of the barrier, before she readied herself for the next attack. "You mercenaries were worth little in life and even less than that now that you're just _moving corpses!_ " She sang pointedly.  
 _  
Come on, just a little more_ …

Three volleys of explosives were fired and sailed high before steeply dropping down around the she-wolf, surprising the brothers nearby as well as their alpha, as dark smoke rose in plumes around the flat.

" **Kori**!" Koga started to leave the sanctity of the stump before watching the two mercenaries slip out from behind the barrier, recognizing the bald one as Renkotsu and the machine as Ginkotsu. "She did it…" _Now where the hell was she?_

"She didn't last long for all that talk… Stupid wolf wench…" Renkotsu huffed as he noticed the smoke cleared and the she-wolf was nowhere in sight.

" _No one's ever called me stupid!_ " Korihime drawled before she swung out from the smokescreen at the bald mercenary with her claws, narrowly missing the shard in his jugular before she dropped back yards away and landed nimbly. " _Koga!_ "

Koga had sprang into the air before he landed expertly behind their enemies, relieved she was still standing even though he had more than enough reason to yell at her for scaring the hell out of him, and he smirked widely at trapping the mercenaries. "You two jackasses aren't going behind the barrier again!" He stated.

"I wouldn't start celebrating just yet." Renkotsu said coolly and added when both wolves bristled, "Rather than us, you wolves are the ones who can't afford to leave here unless you want to be purified. And anyway, what harm could a wounded wolf do?" He caught the stormy glare from the clan head before adding to the machine with him, "Finish him off, Ginkotsu… I can take the she-wolf."

Korihime huffed as she flexed her claws, "Don't forget that an injured wolf can still bite…!" She hopped back when he unleashed a flamethrower from his mouth using _sake_ , landing expertly.

"You're rather arrogant for a barking dog!" Renkotsu sent another flamethrower at the she-wolf who dodged again, and he perked up when she flew down at him from having sprang into the air.

Claws drawn, Korihime slashed at his upper chest inches from his throat and landed before him with a dangerous look in her eye, watching him fall back on the ground as blood spurted from her attack. "Why did Naraku summon your clan from beyond the grave? Do me the favor of answering that before I rip your head off." She demanded coldly as he wheezed and lifted a hand to grapple for his throat, and her eyes squinted as she recognized she had been correct in guessing the shard was there of all places.

"Y-you damn wolf, you don't give up…" Renkotsu growled out before she reached to clamp her hand around his neck, and he glowered up at her narrowed blue eyes. He felt her lessen her vice-grip and answered, "He said you and your big sister injured him greatly a few months ago in his castle, he's been here gathering his full strength since… I'm not really the one ya should be asking this of, you should talk to my brother, Bankotsu… **If** you survive, that is."

Korihime released his neck even though by rights she should slay him now, " _'Bankotsu'_ … He's the head of your clan, is he not?"

' _Renkotsu_ …'

" **That thing can talk**?" Both wolves sharply looked at the machine.

' _Renkotsu… Damn you, you wolves_ …' Ginkotsu managed in his mechanical voice before he sent two blasts from the cannons at the clan head.

" ** _Koga_** _!_ " She cried.

 _o0o_

Gold eyes sharpening, Sesshomaru looked over at her as she jumped to her feet from having been sitting with the girl as they both caught the scent of blood on the air.

"Korihime…" Getsu murmured before she bristled, "I told her not to be so reckless." _Did those corpses get to her and Koga? Is Koga dead? And if so, is Korihime… No, I won't think that way! Papa entrusted me to protect her before he died, and I won't start thinking that way now! Not about Kori_.

He started to answer when they both caught the stink of death and looked to the brush nearby, "They're coming." He announced before he dashed at the brush and swung out with Tokijin.

"Stay close to Jaken, Rin." She urged the girl as his sword was blocked and punted away by a string of lights that looked like blades before they receded to a broadsword being wielded by an effeminate man in a lavender yukata.

"You're one of Naraku's followers." He didn't ask.

The effeminate man smirked, "How perceptive of you." He drawled.

* * *

 _first of all, this is another two-parter chapter, given the Band of Seven Arc lasted as long as it did.. secondly, many thanks to **closet geek** , **Helena Light** and **Potatowriter54** for the latest fav/follow(s), you guys are so awesome :) also s/o to **Potatowriter54** for the lovely review! sorry you basically pulled an all-nighter reading this tho lol that was not intentional i swear. anyway, part two is en route so stay tuned guys!_


	16. Chapter 15

_[ **Gasoline II** ]_

* * *

A simultaneous yelp came from both girl and imp when the curved blades created a large crack in the rock where they had both stood before jumping back.

"You got anything else to say, imp! Well?" The effeminate corpse snapped annoyedly.

A sharp arc of green energy narrowly missed his head and made him drop back with a slight yelp of his own. "I'd appreciate it if ya didn't try to kill the girl… If you corpses still know what that means, that is." The she-wolf rebutted as she rested her Mangetsuga on the back of her shoulders.

"Let me take a wild guess, you're Getsu, the older wolf wench of those two sisters… Naraku warned us about you. Of course I don't see why!" He lashed out and sent the blade string sailing at her, perking up when the singing of blades sounded as she punted his sword away with a sharp slap from her katana. He twisted around to combat the would-be slash for his then open back from the dog demon.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru snapped at the imp who quickly obeyed and raced across the bridge with Rin in tow.

"So neither of you don't want the little girl to get hurt… Aren't you doting parents. Two against one is hardly fair, but considering you can focus better on our battle, then so be it." The corpse said dryly.

Getsu smirked ruefully, "He's got a point… Ya sure talk big for a walking corpse."

"I'm getting sick of you two stressing that I'm dead!" He snapped annoyedly as he swung the blades at her.

A scream came from the bridge and made the two canines glance back at the fog-covered bridge.  
 _  
Sesshomaru can't get to her and I can't either… Damn it!_ Getsu sent another arc of green at their foe and rushed him just as he had dodged her attack by stepping back, the sharp singing of blades connecting hurting her ears. "From what we've heard you mercenaries are the Band of Seven, but as it's just you, at least tell me your name before we send you back to your grave." She demanded coldly.

The mercenary smirked in the same way and replied calmly, "The name's Jakotsu, and I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, wench." He shoved her back and sent the blades screaming at her, "Try dodging that, wolf!"  
 _  
Yoki_ spiking sharply, she rammed Mangetsuga's blade into the ground as sparks of teal rippled from the blade, watching the attack erupt from beneath the christened Jakotsu and send him flying back with a cry.

The sound of the bridge breaking alerted the both of them as a scream came from Rin.

"No!" Getsu exclaimed as Sesshomaru raced towards the bridge and she quickly followed before a string of curved blades lashed out at them and nearly got him from where the mercenary had fallen back, as she skirted out of the way only to grunt as she sent a vicious blast of fire from her right foot to cover them.

Sesshomaru glanced at her as she had zipped past him down into the ravine where the girl and imp had fallen, and he exhaled slightly when she seemed to remember she couldn't fly only for him to snatch her by the fabric of her obi. "Wolf demons really are made of iron, and you're no exception." He mused.

Getsu made a face and sheathed her sword before holding his hand to her waist. "You can't be that worried if you're poking fun at your beloved…" She pretended her ears didn't burn at openly acknowledging that she was his lover before his future wife.

"I don't fret… and I was starting to wonder when you would finally accept it." He huffed, and there was a smirk tugging at his lips when she glanced at him.

She gave a ' _humph_ ' and was relieved when they landed on the rocky riverbank below, shrugging away to sniff the air, "Her scent disappears here, but I don't think she went with the current." She observed.

"Still, she can't have gone far." He mused, starting to lead the way away from the falls when hearing pained grumbling behind one rock, and he stopped to scowl slightly. "Just how long are you going to hide there, Jaken?"

Scrambling up and out from his hiding place, said imp squeaked a rather long-winded apology that she mopped a hand over her face at. "…I will find Rin if it's the last thing I do, Milord!"

"I wonder how cooked toad imp tastes…" Getsu mused.

 _o0o_

An annoyed look crossed his face as he scoffed, " _'Go easy on him'?_ I should take the shards from his scrawny legs instead…! I should've abandoned him."

Exhaling as she straightened, she shrugged the bow from her shoulder and thrust it into his hands. "You didn't because you have a heart underneath that bristling fur of yours. Hold the bow and try not to complain."

"H-hey, I ain't your servant…" The _hanyou_ protested before catching the sharp look she sent him over her shoulder, and he looked away. "Keh, whatever, just don't overdo it. I know Koga wasn't the only one who fought those freaks." He said as he held onto her long bow.

The she-wolf's eyes softened slightly and she nodded, lilac light covering her hands as she started healing the still unconscious wolf.

"I didn't know wolf demons had healing powers." Kagome mused as she and the boys watched her work.

Korihime caught the twitch in his brow and she shrugged slightly as she explained, "Well not everyone. My mother said it came from her side, but it skipped a generation so when Getsu didn't get it, I did. I guess it makes sense anyway… I've only been seen as a pretty face for most of my life, so if I have this gift, then at least I'm not just a third wheel."

Shippo hopped onto her shoulder as she finished tending to the sleeping wolf demon and said, "But you're just as strong as Getsu-chan, and besides, doesn't she need you like you need her?"

Momentarily envying the kitsune for speaking so simply, Korihime smiled wryly and nodded. "We wouldn't be who we are or have gotten so far without that." _I hope things are okay with those two_ , she thought.

"Korihime…" The odd party perked up at hearing him speak, and the mentioned she-wolf looked down at the clan head whose brow crinkled as if he was going to open his eyes.

Feeling her eyes sting with annoyed tears, Korihime shook her head and shushed him even though she had every right to berate him for scaring her like that. She perked an ear when his fingers touched hers. Her eyes softened again and she smiled as he visibly relaxed. "You idiotic wolf…" She muttered.

 _o0o_

So she withstood the barrier… He looked at her as she had all-but run after him through the barrier despite the sparks of electricity that struck at her like they did him. He smirked slightly at her zeal despite the purified atmosphere around them that should have made her ill. _You have indeed gotten stronger in the last fifty years_ , he thought.

It didn't take long for them to find the mercenaries who had taken Rin, and Sesshomaru was first to be seen as he appeared on a higher ridge of the mountainside.

"He's cut us off…" The more handsome of the two mercenaries groused.

Jakotsu huffed, "that bastard…" He perked up when Getsu stood behind them yards away, and he bristled. "And his little wolf woman too. You're both demons yet the barrier isn't affecting you… Maybe _this_ will!" He swung his broadsword at the dog demon's footing and retracted the blades only to strike at him again.

" _You're_ new, I see… What's your name?" Getsu wondered of the second mercenary as he turned to her.

"It's Suikotsu, and I must apologize for having to kill a wolf demon as beautiful as you." The christened Suikotsu smirked at her as he brandished the clawed glove he used while she drew her sword.

"Getsu-onee…" Rin looked to the she-wolf with some worry.

Getsu spared her a smile, "It'll be fine, Rin!" _The purified air almost had me earlier when we were about to enter the mountain, and even now I'm not sure how my wolf fire will turn out… It's not like I could use it anyway, given that creep has Rin in hand. Still, I have to do something_ , she thought with the slightest frown on her brow.

"You act like she's your child… that's rather sweet. I didn't know demons could love!" Suikotsu's charge yanked her out of her thoughts, as he ran for her with his claws bared.

A sharp ' _klang_ ' hummed in the air as her blade caught his claws, and she dug her heels into the uneven ground as he applied his weight on the connected blades.

"If you weren't a revived corpse living on a shard and threatening our pup then I'd consider sending you back to your grave…" She sharply headbutted him in the forehead and made him reel back as she gathered herself for that precious second, flexing her grip on Mangetsuga. "But you people don't know when to die!" She slammed the blade into the ground again as sparks crackled from the jab, before the ground broke with a blast of purple energy that knocked him back and indirectly made him release the girl.

"Getsu-onee!" Rin scrambled away and ran for the she-wolf's free arm, latching onto her with relief as she was hoisted up into the crook of her arm and then set down on the ground a few yards from the fighting.

Getsu instructed, "Stay here, and if I tell you to run, you listen to me. Jaken will find you." She saw the reluctance in the girl's big brown eyes and ruffled her hair gently, "Remember to run, Rin. 'Kay?"

She nodded before looking past her when seeing movement and said, "Look out!"

She twisted around to sharply punt him away, _yoki_ flaring as she didn't spare the girl another look before she rushed him and swung with Mangetsuga until she had him on the defense. "Know your place, _corpse!_ " She snarled.

"And you're going to teach it to me, _are_ _you_ , wolf wench?" Suikotsu barked a laugh as she drew away slightly when he punted her off as she glanced back at her companion when smelling his blood.

"Getsu, **move**!" Sesshomaru ordered as he tossed Tokijin back at the other mercenary while he rammed his clawed hand through Jakotsu's sternum. He glared slightly at the shocked face of his opponent and asked, "Are you all right, girls?" He glanced back at her.

"Yeah, but you're not. Even with the purified stink of this mountain, I smelled the blood from your arm." Getsu huffed as she approached him, "You're lucky I kept the medicinal kit all this time…"

"We're not finished, _she-wolf_." Suikotsu's voice made her freeze as he slashed at her open back.

Sesshomaru sharply looked back when a growl of annoyance escaped his companion as pieces of her yukata fell to the ground from the fresh wound on her back. He perked an ear as his skewered opponent chuckled and drew his attention away.

Jakotsu sneered at the angered glint in his foe's gold eyes, "Y'know, being so close made me see you really are attractive. You stupid mongrels, we can't be slain like mortals."

Getsu bared her teeth as she ignored the feeling of warm blood leaking from her injury and bared Mangetsuga defensively. Her ears twitched as both she and Sesshomaru sensed a familiar _yoki_ flaring before she watched with shock as an arrow streaked past her to strike at her enemy's chest.

"You lot are almost as irritating as Naraku." Korihime scoffed in disgust as she dropped from the high incline she'd been standing on, her blue eyes on the mercenary she'd hit. Her ears perked as a sacred arrow flew from the lower incline at the same mercenary and hit the shard in his throat, making him fall, and she looked at the priestess expecting it to be Kagome but instead looking on the priestess who had sealed InuYasha fifty years ago.

Getsu huffed softly and rubbed her shoulder as they watched Jakotsu slink off further into the mountain; she was fed up with these corpses and wanted nothing more than to put Mt. Hakurei far behind her.

"Kori-onee, you're here!" Rin exclaimed as she ran to hug the younger she-wolf, being accepted happily by her babysitter who held fast to her.

Getsu glanced at him as he came to her side while the priestess listened to Suikotsu plead with her to remove the shard from his throat, looking at the mercenary as she felt a measure of pity for his tormented soul. She bristled when, just as Kikyo reached to remove the now-purified shard, Jakotsu snatched it up with his sword's string of blades and then fled at last. "Bastard…!" She growled and started to leave her companions to chase that effeminate coward.

"Let him go." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, earning a surprised glance from her, and he added as he eyed the three claw marks in her back, "the purified air of the mountain will make your wound worse than it already is." Especially since it would take weeks for her to heal if they stuck around. He caught the defeated look in her eyes before she nodded and looked away with a slight exhale.

"Getsu-onee, are you gonna be okay?" Rin asked worriedly as she also took note of the she-wolf's injury, frowning.

Korihime smiled fondly at the girl and squeezed, "Don't worry, Rin, she's gonna be just fine." She assured gently.

 _o0o_

" _No_."

"I'm coming."

" _You're_ still recovering."

"Sesshomaru…"

He exhaled as he tried to remain patient, turning slightly to look at her as she sat forward from having been resting against the tree. They had only been away from Mt. Hakurei for six days give or take, and when he mentioned that Naraku must still be inside the mountain, she had wanted to go with him to find out. He looked at the determined scowl on her brow and exhaled. "No." He repeated.

She stood up and put a hand on her hip as she continued to scowl, "I can still stand, therefore I can handle whatever Naraku throws at me."

"I won't have you die by that disgusting half-breed's hand just because you're trying to prove a point." He snapped, stepping up to block her when she stepped forward to try and leave him there.

The thought of her death never sat well with him, mostly because it would be his fault for not stopping her beforehand, and now more than ever since they had gotten close… _He didn't want to see her die_.

She paused and looked at him with surprise before looking at the way the sunlight glinted off his armor, murmuring, "You worry too much over me, y'know that?"

"Only because I love you." Sesshomaru felt his ears burn when she looked at him again, and he added if only to return to his point, "Regardless you're being reckless…"

"I love you too, but I'm still going! Naraku almost got you and I… I almost lost you, so I'm coming with you because I don't trust him." Getsu stated firmly, folding her arms at her chest.

Their stares held before he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Then stay by my side and don't do anything reckless… Try **not ** to." He arched a brow imploringly.

She nodded and smiled wryly, stepping closer to stroke his cheek and her eyes softened when he held onto her hand. "Mind your own advice _for once_ , then."

After telling Korihime that they were going back, both dog and wolf demon set out from their little camp for the mountain again.

He raised a brow when the imp stopped following them as they were halfway to the mountain's peak as his lover glanced back at the imp.

"Lord Sesshomaru… best of luck!" Jaken sniffled as he looked torn between high-tailing it back to the girls and staying with the couple.

Getsu mopped a hand over her face when he turned to sharply conk the imp and she sniffed, "His _yoki_ has gotten stronger than it used to be… No doubt he's already regained his full strength, and then some." She had also smelled a hint of wolf demon in the air and indirectly the familiar scent of the younger dog demon too. They were no doubt stuck inside the mountain with Naraku… "He's some pain in the ass."

"You sound like you're impressed." Sesshomaru said as he caught up to her after ordering the imp to keep up.

She reflexively bristled and scoffed, "Just at how easily he managed to piss off everyone he comes into contact with. Koga is here too, the fool… InuYasha will get him out though, otherwise he'll answer to Kori." History taught her to never get on her sister's bad side.

"I thought it was only me who sensed something change between them… It would be unwise if you ran on ahead, especially if his aura is but a taste of the revived coward that he's become." He said as he caught the anxious glance she sent to the peak of the once-sacred mountain, meeting her gaze.

"You think I'm afraid of him? I was never afraid of that piece of filth when he was just a half-breed, or when he tried to kill you, so there's no reason for me to start now, Sesshomaru." She scoffed, ears perking when he also looked to the top before that indiscernible look crossed his face.

He bristled slightly as he thought of the night she'd been injured and he continued leading the way, "Keep in mind that I'll crush him before he hurts you again." He said pensively over his shoulder.

She paused and looked at his back before she smiled softly and jogged after him until she was at his right side.

 _o0o_

"I must admit that you took extraordinary measures to rid yourself of a mortal woman, Naraku." He observed, watching the reformed half-breed look over his shoulder to see he plus his female counterpart and the imp.

Said _hanyou_ scoffed as he returned, "Sesshomaru, and Getsu as well. I'm honored that you entitled mongrels grace me with your presence once again."

She smiled coldly, "We came all this way, into the land my clan once ruled centuries ago, and it occurred to me that you really enjoy being an irritant." She slightly surprised her companion as she took a step closer to the half-breed and spat at the ground inches before his feet.

"You regard me with such defiance, my dear Lady, but it doesn't take a blind man to see you loathe me for what I've done to that wretched mongrel you so love. I'm surprised you both have been tracking me and taken such an interest despite calling me an irritant." His lips split into a bemused smirk as he chortled slightly at seeing the revilement she held for him that wasn't gone amiss by her lover.

The imp snapped, "Silence, you're the one who has been meddling in our affairs…!"

"Back away, Jaken." He silenced the imp, watching him reluctantly scuttle back behind him, and recognized that she hadn't torn her gaze away from their enemy since. "I assume you're capable of producing a formidable power if you're bold enough to leave the safety of your barrier." He added to said pest.

"Care to disprove me, then?" He drawled with a daunting smirk in place.

She took a half-step behind her companion as he then unleashed a vicious blow from Tokijin that ripped up their enemy, and she perked up when the remains of his body were kept within the safety of his barrier. _He preserved his body? What did he concoct while regaining his strength inside the mountain…?_

"Sesshomaru, why not have a taste of your own medicine!" Naraku declared before the same attack from Tokijin countered and struck at the trio. He raised a brow when the attack caused a plume of dust to rise into the air, watching the dust clear before his red eyes settled on the trio that had been shielded in time by a barrier of blue fire. He grinned and hummed, "Now I know that you wolves are nothing if not defiant… It's no wonder you're the head of your ruined clan."  
 _  
She protected me without barely lifting a finger to raise this dome of fire as a shield_ … Sesshomaru thought as he looked to the she-wolf while her shield faded to mere embers around them, and a smirk threatened to tug at his lips as he regarded his lover with pride.

Getsu said nothing in rebuttal only to sharply flick her wrist and send a large flamethrower screaming at the _hanyou_ , but her counterpart easily caught the disgust and anger she held for the half-breed she had just incinerated the body of, and she bristled angrily as he rose into the sky with a funnel of his miasma. "Flee for now, but I **will** destroy you, you damn coward." She growled out as her eyes bled gold and her _yoki_ spiked as it seemed her hairs stood on end.

Naraku chortled again, "I look forward to it, she-wolf!" He then fled into the growing night.

A soft snarl came from her throat as she inhaled sharply to rein in her lesser side, and she exhaled. "Sesshomaru, I said it once and I will repeat it: I will crush him with my bare hands." She vowed, and he heard the power and righteous anger in her title clear in her voice before he looked at her.

He allowed a rather bemused smirk at having her sound so mature in comparison to when they reunited years ago, and his ears twitched when seeing his brother slow to a halt as the latter came up to them. "You're still alive, then, InuYasha?" He wondered curiously.

"I thought you'd survived; you're one tough _hanyou_. But seeing you means that Koga is still alive… Thank you for saving him." She smiled slightly at him before recognizing the anxious light in his gold eyes and her smile fell, "What brings you here?" She asked.

The _hanyou_ huffed slightly and replied, "I was gonna ask you two the same thing."

"Ironically, Naraku's objective wasn't to get rid of you, rather that mortal woman who sealed you to the tree." Sesshomaru noted, seeing a shocked look overcome his brother's face.

Getsu looked to the fissure in the ground that was filled with miasma-infused toxins as the younger of the two siblings jogged past her to gather the broken long bow that had undoubtedly been that priestess's weapon, exhaling slightly as a breeze stole past them and played with their hair. "Naraku must have rid himself of that thief's heart, Onigumo, otherwise he wouldn't have slain her… I'm sorry." She knew his brother didn't give much of a rat's ass about his feelings, but she had had sympathy on the younger of the two since she had seen her sister befriend him months ago, so at this point she didn't care if he hated that she extended sympathy to InuYasha.

Sesshomaru surprised her when he placed his hand on her back and ushered her away as he took his leave, catching the sad look in her eyes before she slid them closed and let him lead her back to their companions.

"Hang on, Sesshomaru! Did you… did you just stand by and watch her die?" InuYasha growled out behind them.

Getsu stopped to look back at him when hearing the grief and anger in his voice, "Sesshomaru didn't kill her…"

"Getsuei." Sesshomaru silenced her, earning a scowl, before adding, "Why ask me when it was Naraku who killed that woman. I don't really care what your connection was to her, but if you're going to blame someone for not saving her life, blame yourself." He stated, letting his female cling to his stole as they rose into the air and soon left InuYasha alone with his grief.

* * *

 _so the Problematic Asswipe is back in the picture, whatever shall our heroes do? only time will tell.. also a grumpy Getsu is not an approachable Getsu, keep that in mind you lot. until next time, feel free to r &r. lates!_


	17. Chapter 16

_[ **Human** ]_

* * *

The flames crackled and spouted fresh embers when he tossed a broken branch into their red maw as he fed the fire.

It had only been a week since they had put Mt. Hakurei behind them only for their pack to get caught in fresh snow, a sign winter was coming sooner than expected, and left them to cross through a thick forest. As the north had been their home once, the sisters deemed they should pace themselves as the weather had turned on them and they stopped to camp the last night in the forest's sanctuary before leaving for the south-western regions come morning.

Of course the girl had been enamored with the snow as she had scarcely seen it in the past, and she had engaged in snowball fights with the imp and younger wolf until she had gone straight to sleep after the sun set on their relaxing day.

He looked off when sensing the slight flares in her aura yards away in a more secluded patch of trees, and he exhaled slightly, his breath coming in a bubble of soft fog.

She had, ever since he had said what he'd said to a grieving younger brother, distanced herself from him and scarcely acknowledged his presence… She hadn't been happy with him and when he attempted to speak with her she had shot him a cold look before turning her head away with a ' _humph_ '.

He wondered what would kill her first, her stubbornness or her compassion… Briefly regarding his sleeping companions, he straightened from sitting on the stump of a log and approached the secluded patch.

Gold eyes found her with ease, even if her generally-cool colored garb would have left her difficult to pick out from the brush around her, and he watched as she had sprung into the air only to sharply swing her right leg down onto the tall stump and make the halved tree burst with blue flames turning it to ashes that littered the snowy ground.

' _I will crush him with my bare hands_ …'

He wasn't a fool as he knew she meant it with every fiber of her body, especially so if she had carved that pest's name on the stumps she had undoubtedly made hours ago.

She was fierce indeed, a force to be reckoned with, the strongest wolf demon he had ever met and seen… And even if she was angry with him, he still needed her not just to stay sane, or keep their pack intact, but because the thought of going on without her sent a sliver of fear into his heart.

And he was _not_ one for fear.

"Don't think just because all is calm that I'm going to deal with you." Getsu's voice drew him back to his observations, and she scowled over at him when his eyes refocused on her.

Sesshomaru considered retorting only to reconsider, as he knew she was still catty, and instead step forward. "You are… very difficult to deal with." He admitted quietly.

Bristling slightly when he came closer, Getsu huffed softly and remarked, "Well, ya get what you see with me. I told you before that I won't show my belly or let you think you can possess me like if I was a weaker woman…"

"No, you're right." He watched her mouth close as she looked to him, and he continued, "You are a challenge in and of yourself, you didn't succumb to me easily. You're a headache when you behave impulsively and throw yourself in harm's way to save someone else, you have a heart that I never expected to see after tragedy should have torn it away from you… You deserve someone better than who your father deigned you should marry."

She looked away, touched and feeling tears sting at the rims of her eyes as she listened, before she grunted and sent a jet of blue to torch the last dummy she'd made, watching it burst. "Then you should at least know that your words don't win me as easily as you think... overgrown dog." She sniffed, keeping her eyes cast elsewhere when she heard him scoff softly in amusement and relief, feeling goose-pimples ripple across the bare skin of her arms when he came forward.

Sesshomaru ran his claws through her ebony hair and didn't hesitate to pull her to his chest, feeling her claws dig into his upper shoulders as she buried her face in the fur of his stole, exhaling as he rested his head against hers.

Getsu traced her fingers along the red flowers on his guarded shoulder and smiled ruefully, "I won't apologize for feeling sympathy towards your brother, mostly because he's actually grown on me, but I blamed myself the night my parents died. Korihime tried to soothe me, I remember, but I loathed myself for being a coward and running with my tail between my legs when Papa ordered me to flee rather than stand and burn those humans for their idiocy… I couldn't live with myself then, so seeing InuYasha so hurt by his loss brought it all back." She confessed.

She wasn't surprised when his arm tightened on her back in a measure of comfort, so she took relief in that.

"I can't promise that we don't die eventually, but I **can** promise to you that I will not die so long as you're here. I need you at my side." Sesshomaru replied in the same pensive tone, feeling her relax in his hold, and he glanced up as a fresh snowfall began.

Cheeks burning even though she didn't feel cold at all, Getsu nodded and smiled elatedly as she replied, "I love you too, even if you're a prat." She chuckled and heard him chuckle with her.  
 _  
I need you at my side too, Sesshomaru_.

 _o0o_

"From what he said, the person hunting down the demon heads has to be Hakudoshi."

"Funny, his father sounds a lot like my own father."

The odd party plus otter pup simultaneously jumped and or yelped in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"You lot really need to mind your surroundings better if I can sneak up on ya so easily…" The young wolf deadpanned.

"K-Kori-chan!" The fox kit said first.

The demon slayer looked up at said female, "What brings you here?"

"My sister told me what you did at Mt. Hakurei and I came to thank you for saving Koga's neck." The she-wolf explained as she sat down with the two humans on their log, adding when her blue eyes settled on the otter, "So, I gather this Hakudoshi brat must be a new addition to that pest's little clan, isn't he?" She asked at large. When the odd party recounted to her all they had been dealing with since the Band of Seven incident, she sat back with a slight sigh. "Getsu was right about him bein' a pest… This Hakudoshi must be gathering demon heads for one reason or another, then."

"You've only heard everything in less than a day and already you're claiming you're smarter than us…" The half-breed mused with a huff.

Feeling her brow twitch, the she-wolf shot him a look, "I'm not _claiming_ anything, _baka-inu_ , I just smell things better than _you_ do." She stuck her tongue out when he growled annoyedly at her with his own brow twitching.

"Quit laughing!" Said _hanyou_ barked when he heard a stifled snort from the priestess as his ears flattened and he pretended the she-wolf didn't smile contently. He gave a ' _humph'_ and looked at the otter pup, "So you figure that if you stick the head back onto your father's body, he'll be his old self." He deduced.

"If I do that, then I can save him, and he'll come back to life!" The pup named Kanta said.

"Is that possible?" Sango asked incredulously.

Korihime said, "Demons are hard to kill, if anything, so I don't see why not." Of course if that didn't work then she knew one other way to revive the pup's father… Though she didn't put much stock in it.

Miroku raised a brow, "Your father must be one tough demon, then…" He deadpanned when the pup started crying at mention of his father.

"Good going," Korihime muttered as Sango cuffed the back of his head.

Kanta exclaimed, "It's already been three days, and if his body is slain then I don't know what I'm gonna do!" He slightly stopped sniffling when Shippo patted his back.

Shippo offered, "Don't worry, Kanta, InuYasha will help you! He's the one who helped me avenge my Pa too, so I'm sure he can help your Pa! His strength makes up for the fact that he's stupid, childish and just plain weird!" He yelped when said _hanyou_ conked him for his comment.

"You lost your Pa too? Then let's be friends, _tanuki_ -san!" Kanta shook hands with the kit who deadpanned and patiently corrected him.

Korihime surprised the pup when she straightened to pat him on the head and smiled kindly, "I'll help too." She knew too well the pain of separation from her father so she was more than happy to lend a hand.

"Shouldn't ya go back to your sister, Kori?" InuYasha wondered when the pup thanked the she-wolf who kept the bright smile in place.

"Getsu can live for one day without me there, and besides, you're gonna need _two_ sharp noses on this." Korihime waved it off and raised a brow at him, "Why're you asking, afraid that I'm _too smart_ for you?" She teased.

"Keh, _no_ , just keep up!" InuYasha snapped annoyedly as he looked away again.

 _o0o_

If she was going to react like that, then he should have made her stay with Rin.

Sesshomaru considered mopping his hand over his face when his counterpart yelped and scrambled to hide behind him as the headless otter demon crawled up the grassy knoll towards him. _Is this what Tensaiga has been disturbed by…?_ He couldn't help but wonder.

Getsu looked at the beast from around his stole and wondered aloud, "Does he want to be saved by the Tensaiga?" Her ears twitched as they both caught wind of her sister approaching, and unfortunately for him, she wasn't alone. "Hopefully Kori can explain things…" She mused.

Korihime skidded to a halt and slightly wrinkled her nose at seeing the various spears and arrows stuck in the senior otter demon's back, wincing when Kanta gave a howl of despair at failing to connect head and body, and she looked at the older dog demon who began to leave. "Sesshomaru, wait a second!" She declared, watching him pause, and she looked at the otter pup, "You know as well as I do that the Tensaiga can save a hundred souls in one swing, and the pup's father was beheaded by one of Naraku's incarnations…"

"You forget that it's no concern of ours, Korihime. We're going." Sesshomaru interrupted, looking back at the surprised look on her pretty face, before he turned away.

Getsu looked at the grieving pup and frowned softly as she recalled her own grieving period and stopped walking. "And _you_ forget that Naraku is our concern as well." She noted that he stiffened slightly when she agreed with the majority.

Once again, Sesshomaru didn't know which facet was more irritating, her stubbornness or her compassion…

Kagome chimed in with the sisters, "Sesshomaru, please, help Kanta's father."

"Why should I when this doesn't concern me, or my pack?" Sesshomaru scoffed.

Getsu's ears hurt when the pup continued wailing for his father, and she bristled as she snapped, "Sesshomaru…" She perked up when Shippo suddenly darted infront of the mentioned dog demon and planted himself in his way.

"Sesshomaru, please help my friend!" Shippo pleaded.

Korihime saw that he was trembling where he stood and she inhaled, knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't strike the kit down, at least if she or Getsu had anything to say about it. She stepped forward as the kitsune began begging for the dog demon to help him and crouched to place a hand on his head. "Shippo…"

"You're asking the wrong person, Shippo. Sesshomaru isn't the type to help others." InuYasha commented pointedly as he scowled at his brother.

Miroku agreed, "Only someone with a caring heart can wield the Tensaiga, too."

"Precisely…" Sesshomaru started again before pausing when said fang pulsed, and he plus the wolf sisters looked at it.

Getsu smiled wryly, "I knew there was a reason why our paths crossed." She added when the sword's owner looked at her, "Tensaiga wants you to help the otter demon."

Sesshomaru huffed quietly and drew the heavenly sword as Korihime scooped the pup up from being near the dead otter, swinging the blade at the minions from the underworld and returning the sword to its scabbard as a breeze blew through the fields.

Korihime watched in awe as the older otter's eyes opened, and she smiled elatedly before setting Kanta down and watching him embrace his father. Her vision started to blur before she shook her head and hurriedly wiped her eyes, looking at her sister who folded an arm around her shoulders and returning the gesture when seeing that she shared the same thought.

"I didn't expect for one second to come back from the dead." The otter demon admitted as he was busy pulling the spears and arrows out of his back minutes later.

Miroku politely asked, "Could you describe where you went, exactly?"

The otter replied thoughtfully, "It was a very strange place, I will admit. A world shrouded in white mist… I was floating through there, and I noticed there were other demons' heads with terrible expressions on their faces to boot. And when I went below the mist, I saw something extraordinary! Bones, massive bones encased in equally-huge armor… There were other skeletons there too, so I must have been in the afterlife." At the tugging on his pelt from the pup, he added, "Oh right, thank you for saving me."

Getsu, Sesshomaru, Kagome and InuYasha perked up when he mentioned the armor-encased skeleton, and Korihime looked to her sister with alarm at the description.

Kagome smiled at the otter demon, "Oh, Sesshomaru, thank you for…" She perked up slightly when seeing the dog demon already walking away, and she frowned before Getsu ran after him, "Getsu-chan!"

Getsu glanced back at her and waved as her sister loped to catch up, and she looked at her significant other whose handsome face sported a pensive look. "I have a bad feeling about this." She confessed.

"That makes two of us! _Onee-chan_ , the grave of the great general, you don't think he…?" Korihime agreed as she sidled to her free side with a concerned look on her face.

Sesshomaru growled slightly, "If he did, Getsu _won't_ be the only one to crush his skull."

* * *

 _i gotta admit i liked writing this chapter even if Sess kinda seems OOC. oh and many thanks to **BraziaRios** for the latest review and also a s/o to **kitsune-miko-witch** for the latest fave, thanks hon! so far writing for The Final Act is going along well, fyi, those chaps will be coming up soon. until next time! :)_

* "Human" by Rag N' Bone Man


	18. Chapter 17

_[ **Prologue II** ]_

* * *

Bare feet skidding to a halt, she looked back at her companions, "Come on, it feels like I'm the only one who's anxious to deal with this." She declared.

Her sister rolled her eyes as she led the dragon by the reins, "It's not a sprint, _Onee-chan_. Besides, I don't remember seein' you so anxious for anything."

"Ironically, I agree with Getsu…" Their alpha admitted as he caught up to said she-wolf, receiving a sweet smile from her as she patted his shoulder.

"Milord, where are we going again…?" The toad imp panted as he had been walking –rather, running— by the dragon.

Said dog demon felt his brow twitch, "It'd be wise if you stopped asking questions." Especially since he'd been asking for the last few hours on the hour.

The younger wolf demon sniffed the air and huffed as she shouldered her quiver. _This scent, it's that boy's, but the stink that's mingled with his_ …

"We're on the right path, then, if his unbearable stench is in the air." Her sister wrinkled her nose at the stink she had also caught, looking to her leader, "No matter what, we do this together." She stated quietly.

He smiled at her tenacity and wryly huffed, " _'No matter what'_ indeed."

 _o0o_

"How long must this journey last…?" Jaken sighed loudly, although both sisters would agree that his griping was already past the point of getting on their nerves.

Getsu exhaled shortly and stooped to lift him up by the scruff, ignoring his squawks and protests, only to plant him on the dragon's back with the girl. "If ya got off your feet then y'might not whine so much." She said.

Korihime giggled when the imp started to snap back only to clam up when her sister shot him a cold look she had undoubtedly adopted from a certain dog demon, folding her arms behind her head. "I think it worked…" She looked up at the near mountain flat and raised both brows. "Huh, a slain bird demon." She mused as the girl pointed it out to the imp with her.

"It seems you're late in getting here, Sesshomaru; this entryway has opened and closed again." The pack turned when hearing the wind sorceress's voice on the nearby ridge, and her eyes were on the named dog demon.

"Kagura!" The imp exclaimed as he shielded the girl while the younger wolf reached for her bow, perking up when the older wolf hopped onto the ridge to stand opposite the third female demon.

Getsu raised a brow as her silver met the other's red, "I'd suggest that you explain what you mean if you don't want to burn where you stand."

Sesshomaru added with curiosity, "The entryway to _where?_ "

"The Borderland, of course, the world between this and the next. Naraku and InuYasha have already gone through." Kagura explained calmly.

"From the tone you're using, you sound like you know something else about this pathway." Korihime said pensively.

Kagura huffed, "I do know something, actually, but it's complicated. It might be too dangerous for your pack to go through it…" She trailed off when meeting the dog demon's gold eyes.

"Start talking." Sesshomaru ordered.

* * *

 _sorry for the delay guys, i had a busy weekend.. anywho, s/o to **Gemini8784** and **xoxoSoCal619Sweetheartxoxo** for the latest fav/follow, and the latest review by **Guest** made my day, so thank you darling! next chap gets physical so stay tuned :)_


	19. Chapter 18

_[ **Skulls** ]_

* * *

Something solid crunched beneath her boot and the younger wolf winced at the noise.

As much as she hoped beyond hope that she had just crushed a shell of some sort, she knew it wasn't so much a shell as it was a bone. She looked at her sister near the head of their odd party who didn't seem fazed whatsoever that her bare feet crushed bones the further she walked, and she slightly exhaled. _It's not because I'm weak or nothing, but howcome she's not as unsettled as I am about walking in this questionable place…?_

"This is as far as I'm taking you." The wind demon stated as the dog demon walked past her. "I'm not going to get involved in this." She added more to herself.

The older wolf demon paused slightly when the sorceress stopped to let them pass by, and she raised a brow, "Not scared, are you, Kagura?" She pretended the imp didn't squawk an accusation against said woman.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "I'm not answering that, _pedigree_."

"Regardless, ya got us far enough without sticking a knife in our backs." The younger wolf demon scoffed back and shrugged past her, adding over her shoulder, "Later, wind witch."

Sesshomaru looked up at the two stone sentinels that stood watch over the gateway, "This must be the gateway that connects this world to the afterlife…" He observed.

' **Do you wish to pass**?' A voice asked, slightly surprising the younger wolf demon whereas the imp jumped at the disembodied voice who repeated the question.  
 _  
I didn't know they could talk… At least they're polite to us, given we didn't storm the place like that pest_ , the older wolf demon thought as she lightened the grip she had on her heirloom's hilt. She shot a look at the imp who exclaimed that they wished to pass.

"I don't think they understand your meaning…" Her sister declared before yelping slightly when the once-immobile statues came to life before their eyes and stepped forward with their weapons brandished.

"We can't force our way in, otherwise we're no better than that half-breed…" Getsu pointed out even as she drew Mangetsuga and glanced at her sister, "Kori, stay back."

One guard said, ' **Only the dead can pass through this gate** …'

' **Those who wish to pass will have to die by our hands**.' The other finished.

"Like _that's_ gonna happen…" Getsu scoffed as Sesshomaru sliced at the guards with Tokijin and she shortly followed suit with a wide arc of teal from Mangetsuga. "We've got places to go and a half-breed to destroy, you oversized pieces of clay!"

Both attacks knocked the guards down with a resounding rumble like thunder, before one got to its feet behind the two.

' **It is useless; we cannot be slain by a sword from this world**.' The first one declared as they both stood and brandished their weapons.  
 _  
A sword of this world…?_ "Tensaiga!" Korihime exclaimed in realization as she looked at her comrades.

Getsu nodded and shot a glance at the named fang, "Korihime's right, the Tensaiga is the sword of heaven…"

Sesshomaru glanced down at his sword as it began quivering again, and a wry smirk graced his features. "That's how it is, then, is it?"

 _o0o_

As the dust cleared from his attack, an ice-encased arrow streaked to connect with the barrier only to pass right through to the other side, surprising the pack of humans.

"Kori-chan!" The priestess exclaimed in surprise as the two she-wolves shortly came into view behind the dog demon astride one of the skeletal vultures. "You guys managed to pass through! How?" She asked.

The younger wolf had another arrow in place and replied, "thank the Tensaiga. Those oversized clay statues would've slain us if Sesshomaru didn't draw it." She didn't miss the spike in her sister's _yoki_ and frowned. _She really does loathe Naraku for what he did… Getsu_ , she thought.

The half-breed present smirked coldly at their odd trio's arrival, "Sesshomaru, come to rescue your baby brother? I didn't think you felt so strongly about him…" He raised a brow when the older of the two siblings moved past him to see to the other half-breed who had landed in their father's skeletal maw.

The older wolf deadpanned when her other half then decked his brother and knocked him back, inciting the humans to rush to their companion, and she urged their steed towards the skeleton. "Not sure if that was necessary…" She muttered, perking up when her sister jumped off of the vulture's back to land inside the maw.

"How dare you, an ignorant _hanyou_ , disturb our father's resting place?" The older dog demon demanded annoyedly of his sibling who was picking himself up from the blow, looking at the younger wolf and adding, "Stay here." He didn't give her time to protest as he exited to then land on a high peak to face their foe, and he all-but bared his teeth in disgust as he spat, "Vermin."

"I've never seen him so angry… Pretty sure Naraku bit off more than he could chew by coming here." Korihime mused grimly before stiffening when sensing another presence with them, and looking back at a large demon's head encased with darkened shards of adamant around its skull, perking up when its eyes glowed red.

' _Young one, do you still wish to fight?_ ' The skull asked of the _hanyou_ present.

"You know this demon, InuYasha?" Korihime asked confusedly.

His flea vassal Myoga hopped onto her shoulder and answered for him, "Lady Korihime, that's Hosenki, the demon who was a jewel collector! He is old friends with Master InuYasha's father!"

'Hosenki' _… Huh, I thought he was dead long ago. Father rarely spoke about him_ , Korihime thought before looking out at the impending battle when sensing both dog and wolf demon's _yoki_ flare. "Getsu…"

 _o0o_

Naraku scoffed bemusedly and smirked as he regarded the stony look on the dog demon's face, "You're stronger than InuYasha, I'll admit that."

"Forgetting about _me_ , are you?!" A vicious burst of blue flames barreled at him and crashed with his barrier before the flames faded from sight, causing him to look at the wolf demon.

"Sesshomaru, you should know better than to bring your wench with you to the Borderland!" Naraku chortled as he looked between the couple.

Getsu growled lowly and hopped off of her vulture to land atop a nearby peak's flat surface, irritably thinking, _We can't get through his damned barrier, no matter how many blows my wolf fire or Sesshomaru's Tokijin throw at him!_ She watched said dog demon send blow after blow at the _hanyou_ only for his attacks to not even leave a dent in the barrier, and she huffed quietly as she drew her Mangetsuga. _Well either way, we've still got to try, don't we?_

"You really want to kill me, don't you, Sesshomaru? Then wish granted!" Both dog and wolf demon slightly perked up as Naraku released a cluster of dragon limbs from the confines of his barrier and sent them streaking down at the former as the limbs grew mouths with teeth that snapped on air.

A growl sounded as Getsu sent a sharp arc of purple screaming at the limbs and destroyed them, and she huffed slightly when earning a glance from her counterpart. She perked up as the limbs drooped slightly before spewing sludgy miasma and she growled, "Korihime, put up a barrier, there's miasma!" She called to her sister as Sesshomaru withstood the spill and she formed a domed barrier of flames that deflected the miasma.

"The miasma's getting closer!" Shippo yelped as his friends backed away from the entrance and the imp flailed as he too scrambled away, perking up when the younger wolf flicked her wrist with her long bow in hand extended to the miasma.

A pink barrier several inches thick protected their party from the miasma, what bits of the poison that touched her barrier freezing. Korihime huffed slightly and looked back at the humans, "Is everyone alright?" She asked.

Sango shared a nod with her friends and smiled slightly at her, "Yeah, thank you, Kori-chan."

"You don't honestly think this miasma has any effect on me or my fiancé, do you?" Sesshomaru wondered dubiously as the flames died down for said she-wolf to stand tall on her own peak.

Naraku scoffed, "Even if it doesn't, you two aren't the only ones here, isn't that right, Getsu?" He didn't miss the flare in her aura at the mention of her sister, allowing the limbs to regenerate as he added, "What will you do, I wonder? The miasma will spread every time you mongrels hack away at my body, and everyone will die without a shadow of a doubt."  
 _  
Not if Kori's barrier can help it_ , Getsu thought, perking up slightly when the dog demon's _yoki_ flared.

"Is that all you have to say to me, Naraku? You think I'd lighten my attacks just for the sake of humans, but I'm not so sentimental!" Sesshomaru sent a sharp blow from Tokijin forward as it sliced the limbs again and made more miasma spew into the air.

Korihime glared at the oncoming wave of sludge and perked up when the _hanyou_ came forward, scowling slightly, "Idiot, you should focus your attention on slaying that Hosenki bloke. I can protect everyone for however long I need to…" She started to scold him.

"As much as I appreciate ya doing that, I need you to lower the barrier…" InuYasha brandished the mighty sword and scowled at her when she shot him an alarmed look, "You can club me later, but if I hit it with Tetsusaiga then the demonic wind will blow the miasma away!"

"… Fine, but don't expect me to take the heat for your reckless behavior." She nodded reluctantly before the barrier diminished, and she wrinkled her nose at the toxins that started to fog the air.

Getsu perked up when they smelled the demonic wind coming fast, looking at the maw of the great general before slightly gaping when a sleeve of adamant shards pelted through the barrier encasing Naraku and shattered it without much effort. "InuYasha… He destroyed the barrier!" She glanced down when feeling the sword quiver at her hip and she sobered as she recognized that the heirloom wanted to be drawn.

 _You understand, don't you, Mangetsuga…?_

"Sango, I'm gonna borrow Kirara for a minute, I'll bring her back!" Korihime, at also sensing that their time to strike was upon them, declared as she hopped onto the giant cat's back with her bow in hand, clinging to the feline's mane when she flew out into the battle. "Getsu!" Kirara slowed as she sidled to her sister's side, and Korihime looked at her with a hopeful smile.

Their stares held for a second before Getsu nodded and smirked at the shocked half-breed before them. Her ears twitched when feeling his gold eyes look to her and her sister and her smirk widened before they all sensed the sharp flare of _yoki_ coming from the better half-breed below.

" **Adamant Barrage**!" InuYasha cried as a hail of adamant shards collided with the defenseless Naraku and skewered him where he was.

Getsu smiled as she sharply drew her own heirloom, " **Dying Wolf's Blood**!" A wide arc of green barreled at the pinned _hanyou_ just as Sesshomaru sent another wordless blue blast from Tokijin to combine with her attack.

"Finally…" Korihime let the arrow frozen by five inches of pink ice scream forward after the combined blows from her companions, lowering her bow as their destroyed foe's body –rather, what was left of it, which was very little—float around his decapitated head. "We got him!" She beamed.

Getsu perked up when his remains began fading before them, and she growled, "That filth, he's escaping… And there's a shard there among his remains. Kagome, now would be the perfect time to…" She trailed off when a sacred arrow streaked past the swirling remains to connect with the tainted shard and cause a bright light to shine as the shard became purified. She looked up at the sky as the dark clouds fell away when the purification was over and allowed the clear skies to show again. "She did it… She got the shard." She exhaled in relief.

The fact that Naraku had escaped back to their world was nothing to drink to, she knew that, even if they won the day.

If the shard hadn't sustained him, then his heart was still alive… _but where?_

* * *

 _i'm making up for not updating sooner, incase you're wondering.. also this will be the last of the main storyline for InuYasha, FYI. next chap is coming up, so fret not, yeah?_


	20. Chapter 19

_[ **Looking for Angels** ]_

* * *

"Mangetsuga reacted in the Borderland?"

"Yeah, but I'm unsure if it was because I hadn't used it much during the battle, or if it was because I wanted to destroy someone who wronged me… Papa never told me if he'd had the same thing happen when he was in combat, and it's not like Mangetsuga is from him exactly, it's from Grandma Hitomi."

Glancing at the sheathed sword hanging dutifully at her hip, Sesshomaru said thoughtfully, "Preferably the latter." He felt her silver eyes on him and elaborated, "Your ancestor was as iron-clad a wolf demon as you, from the stories I heard, so the fact that Mangetsuga wished to help you defeat that nuisance clearly states that it's not just a mindless sword." It wasn't exactly the Tokijin or Tensaiga, but her sword was a formidable weapon in and of itself.

"That makes sense…" Korihime agreed, "Maybe the spirit of Granny Hitomi wanted to help you because Father isn't here anymore." If she was anything like their honorable father, then she would've helped them without hesitation.

Getsu looked down at her heirloom before her ears twitched as she heard something in the winds, and Sesshomaru followed her gaze upward as they saw a silhouette of a familiar demon astride a large feather drop below the mist into the river. "Was that…?" She began.

"It looked like it…" Korihime finished, ears perking as said wind demon bobbed with the current that came near their path, and she frowned, "She looks injured."

"She's not our problem at the moment." Sesshomaru stated calmly, earning a look from both imp and girl with them, as he continued walking along the bank.  
 _  
He's actually right_ … Getsu exhaled and followed him, perking her ears when the imp called to the girl as a splash sounded, and she looked back as Rin tried to help the unconscious sorceress out of the water only to be pulled in, and the same happened to Jaken who tried to get Rin out with the staff.

Korihime mopped a hand over her face. "Too bad we don't have a net…"

 _o0o_

Jaken gave a ' _humph_ ' despite the decent beating he'd gotten, "She's a goner, no doubt about it!"

"I'm surprised you didn't sink to the bottom of the river when you pulled those two out of the current." Sesshomaru mused as his significant other was wringing out her mane of hair on the small boulder.

Getsu scowled at him and sniffed, "Please, I'm the only reason ya bothered to fish us out. Don't act so smug for once in your life…" She looked at him when feeling soft fur drape onto her shoulders and hearing him scoff quietly, looking away as her cheeks warmed and she snuggled into the stole. "So unfair." She muttered.

Sesshomaru smirked amusedly at the irony she currently presented, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then don't make me smack that look off your face, you entitled prat." Getsu growled and pretended that her ears weren't burning and that he didn't find amusement at her expense.

Korihime glanced over at the two and rolled her eyes, perking up when the sorceress she had been instructed to heal –ironically Getsu hadn't been the one to make her do it, it was Sesshomaru, as punishment for nearly vanishing with the damned current—began to stir, and she raised a brow as the two-man audience Rin and Jaken also perked up at seeing her revived.

"You lot…" Kagura mused at seeing the girl, imp, two wolf demons, and dog demon present.

"Cover it up, there're _virgin eyes_ present." Korihime pointed out, to which her patient shrugged her kimono on, adding, "Whoever struck you used a highly-concentrated blow made of demonic energy. I fixed the wound without waking you, so you're welcome."

Kagura raised a brow and looked past her, "So you can show compassion after all, aside from showering it on your princesses." She said.

"Thank Korihime for patching up your wound instead of pester me. We're leaving." Sesshomaru scoffed, straightening from leaning on the boulder to start walking away.

"Hang on, don't you want to know what happened to me?" Kagura demanded as she earned a look from the two wolves.

Sesshomaru refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose and returned, "I have no interest in what happened to you…"

Kagura bristled slightly, "Even if I told you I found Naraku's heart!" Her words made all three canines stop and simultaneously look to her, and she added, "Listen Sesshomaru, and Getsu and Korihime as well, you know that no matter how many times he's slain that Naraku doesn't die. That's because his heart is located somewhere else."

"Lord Sesshomaru, don't listen to her…!" Jaken started to exclaim before Getsu stomped a foot onto his head and silenced him.

Getsu huffed as she placed her hands at her hips, "You were saying, Kagura?"

"At least one of you is wise… It's easier if you take this. Naraku stole a jewel named the Fuyoheki to conceal his aura, and coincidentally hide the location of his heart." Kagura withdrew a small cluster of jade-colored shards and broke off two of the cluster to toss them to the she-wolf who caught them easily. "That crystal stops glowing when it's close to the Fuyoheki, and that happened when I found Goryomaru's temple before he injured me."

Korihime raised a brow as her sister tucked the shards into her collar, "That temple is less than a day's ride from here… So this Goryomaru bloke must be the protectorate of his heart." She said and was surprised when the other demon slightly nodded in confirmation.

"Yet he attacked you… Whoever he is, he's certainly a jaded piece of filth if you ask me." Getsu huffed with a slight scowl forming.

Sesshomaru looked back at the three females when his odd pack didn't budge, "From what you're saying it sounds like Naraku already knows you're after his heart. He's surprisingly competent enough to figure _that_ much."

"Lord Sesshomaru…?" Jaken looked at him in surprise as Kagura bristled at the realization.

Korihime and Getsu nodded sagely before the former chimed, "It's pointless if you keep going at this, too, even moreso if Naraku is already aware of your betrayal."

"And _you_ , Sesshomaru? Why don't you go after him?" Kagura scoffed and looked at the dog demon.

Sesshomaru scoffed back, "Don't tell me you actually want _me_ to kill him for you, Kagura."

"Naraku can't be slain unless it's by someone of your caliber… yours and Getsu's, too. Only you two have enough power, even moreso combined, to end him." Kagura stated knowingly.

Korihime looked between her and the mentioned couple as both she and Jaken were surprised at the sorceress's flattery.

Kagura straightened and huffed slightly, "I'd better be going."

"You're leaving already? Didn't you come to ask Lord Sesshomaru for help?" Rin asked, earning a glance from the older wolf demon.

"No, I didn't. I just…" Kagura shook her head.

Getsu folded her arms at her chest, "It'd be wise to keep on your toes around Naraku from here on out. Besides, if you weren't one of his incarnations and hadn't tried to woo my fiancé in the past, I might start to like you." She said.

Kagura smirked ruefully as she regarded the she-wolf's gaze that, while she had seen hostility in her eyes months ago, now held no revilement or ill will towards her. "You're saying that you think we could've been friends or something?" She wondered dubiously.

"In a past life, yeah. Either way, it'd be a shame if Naraku killed you before we got to him." Getsu shrugged, smirking back.

"Like that's going to happen." Kagura scoffed as she plucked a feather from her hair and rose up into the sky astride another large feather, flying away with one more look over her shoulder at their alpha _. I just wanted to see him, one last time, before I died_ , she thought.

Korihime sniffed in hurt, "I can't believe you of all people actually considered showing kindness to that cow…"

Getsu calmly whacked the back of her head, " _'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'_. That's what Father said, remember? Besides, the pot's calling the kettle black considering _you_ healed her wounds."

"Only because Sesshomaru made me!" Korihime complained as she rubbed her head gingerly, sulking when her sister ignored her to gather their dragon. "Ya can be so mean sometimes, _Onee-chan_ …"

"I don't think that lady wanted to trick us or anything." Rin offered calmly as she followed the sisters' leave at a jog.

Korihime stooped to lift her onto her shoulders, "Yeah, how do you figure?"

Rin smiled and answered with a giggle, "Because she's secretly in love with Lord Sesshomaru!"

" **Eh**!?" Jaken balked at the idea and blinked once when seeing his master stiffen at the helm as his female counterpart slightly paused. "Um, Milord…?"

Sesshomaru continued on as if he hadn't heard anything of what Rin said.

"Talk about bad timing…" Getsu scoffed indifferently and tugged on Ah-Un's reins as she strode after him.

That was ridiculous in the highest sense of the word!

 _o0o_

Korihime looked off to the mountains at sensing the flare of the younger dog demon's _yoki_. "Now what'd he stumble into…?" She wondered to herself.

"Did you say something, Kori-onee?" Rin asked, seeing her babysitter perk up at being overheard.

Getsu regarded the slain demons around the grave and scoffed even as she wrinkled her nose. "Naraku's stink is all over here…" He was the one who must have resurrected Goryomaru, yet she didn't really know why. She was still kind of ruffled about Kagura's visit, to be fair, but she knew better than to think that he reciprocated her feelings.

Sesshomaru was hers as much as she was his, and that was all the confirmation she needed.

"There's nothing for us here. Come on." Sesshomaru said as he too found the scent had begun to leave the air of the ruined temple, turning to lead the way. He glanced at his left as she came to walk alongside him and added to her, "I'd hope you're not still dwelling on that woman."

Getsu paused slightly before huffing, "Why should I? I know your little ego would appreciate my being frustrated and upset over finding that Kagura fancies you, but I'm not. You don't owe a thing to her…"

Sesshomaru exhaled slightly despite the wry smirk that played at his lips, "As much as I owe you nothing save what you have already accepted from me. Though your cockiness can be tedious at times, I'll admit." He added.

Feeling her brow slightly twitch, Getsu bumped her hip with his and took the lead. "I can say the same for your arrogance, but I'd rather not on account of the fact that you've softened up within the last fifty years." She said calmly, looking back at him with a coy look on her lovely face.

"…Only for you, princess." Sesshomaru huffed and pretended she didn't giggle.

* * *

 _so we say sayonara to the main seasons of InuYasha and say hello to the Final Act next chapter. hope you guys like this story so far :)_


	21. Chapter 20

_[ **Imaginary Folklore** ]_

* * *

She didn't warn her before she had ran off when catching his scent, and as much as she didn't want to admit, maybe their father had been the wisest man they had ever known.

Or maybe because she knew that moronic mutt-face would throw himself into danger yet again!

"I will kill you and take your jewel shards now!" The pale behemoth declared as his limbs ensnared the wolf demon and coiled around him like a snake.

Her arrow streaked through the air to sharply rip the arm off, therein setting free the wolf demon who scrambled away to straighten alertly. "You're gonna have to go through me before that ever happens, monster." She stated with another arrow at the ready, blue eyes like daggers as she fixated on the tall demon she'd struck.

" **Kori-chan**!" The two lesser wolves said in chorus at her surprise arrival.

The beast bristled as his arm grew back, glaring at her. "Another wolf… You should have aimed higher!" He sent his regenerated arm sailing for the she-wolf.

"You should learn your place…" She let the ice-encased arrow fly to freeze the oncoming limb upon collision, her eyes tightening when he ripped it off at the elbow to regrow it, and she growled, "Now I see. _You're_ Naraku's latest spawn, especially with that horrible stink you carry."

"You're rather astute for a wolf demon. I am Moryomaru, and if I'm not mistaken, you must be the princess of the western wolf clan… But you're just the runt of the litter. Naraku mentioned how powerful you and your sister were. I don't see why he worried!" The christened Moryomaru declared before he flew at her.

Koga clenched his teeth as he watched her stand there prepared to take the brunt of the attack, "Kori, move!" He snapped.  
 _  
Come on, just a bit closer_ … Korihime bristled as her _yoki_ flared around her and she flashed her teeth, concentration fleeing from her grasp when a sacred arrow streaked through the air just as the beast got closer and hit him in the middle, ripping him in half. "That arrow…!" She murmured in surprise, scowling when he flew off into the sky.

Moryomaru scoffed as he rose higher into the air, "This is far from over, wretched mongrels!"

"Who fired that sacred arrow?" Hakkaku asked at large.

Ginta chimed, "It wasn't Kagome's was it?"

"No, its power was stronger than hers…" Korihime shook her head before being pulled by her scruff into a tight embrace that made her squeak in surprise.

"You moron, ya could've been killed just standing there!" Koga growled out as he held fast to her, slightly perking up when she calmed in his arms and reciprocated the gesture, drawing back only to wince when she whacked the back of his head with her hand. "Ow… What's that for!"

Korihime couldn't help but laugh, "At least I didn't almost lose my shards! I'm surprised you're still alive with all the trouble you go looking for." She said as she stepped away from him and smirked.

Rubbing his head gingerly, Koga looked away with a sniff, "Like you're one to talk... Oi, get off my woman!" He barked when both Ginta and Hakkaku threw themselves at the she-wolf and hugged her while thanking her profusely for saving his neck.

"Ya should know not to call me that at this point, dumbass…" Korihime grumbled as she conked him with her bow after shimmying out of the brothers' hold.

Since when was she any man's property anyway?

"Kori-chan, don't ya have to get back to your pack?" Ginta asked as his alpha rubbed the noticeable bump on his head.

Korihime nodded, "I don't gotta worry though, Getsu knows I came to see you lot. She trusts Koga to not let me get hurt." She said with a cheery smile.

"Funny how she doesn't worry for _my_ sake when you get catty…" Koga huffed. "I thought you had that kid to worry about, though."

"That's why I just came to visit, genius." Korihime rolled her eyes and added as she turned to leave, "Just call when you want me to save your ass again." She smiled at him before jogging away.

Koga made a face before returning, "Well don't get yourself killed before I see you again, wolf girl!" He earned an aimless wave from the she-wolf who continued to put distance between them, and he smirked in spite of his annoyance with her. "Alright boys, let's go!" He then took off in a different direction and let the brothers run at his heels.

"Hey Koga, so does this mean you like Kori-chan more than Kagome?" Hakkaku wondered aloud.

"There's nothin' wrong with liking two women at the same time!" Koga huffed at his question.

Although truth be told, he did think of Korihime more often than he should. 

* * *

_o0o_

* * *

" _You_ have it bad."

"Tch, why would I? He still sniffs after Kagome when he gets the chance, he's such a jerk…"

Getsu caught the reddened hue in her sister's pale face and smiled serenely, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure I used to say that about Sesshomaru."

"Yeah well what's your point...?" Korihime began to snap before it dawned on her, and her cheeks colored again as she sharply looked forward with a scoff. "Don't act so smug!"

"I personally think it's adorable, my dear baby sister falling in love for her knight in shining armor…" Getsu sighed airily before she caught the glow from the Fuyoheki shards dim in her palm, and she looked down to see they had lost their shine. "Sesshomaru!" She said alertly.

"I already caught his scent." Sesshomaru replied as he stopped them shy of crossing by a cave higher up on the rocky incline nearby, glancing back at his female counterpart who quickly stowed the shards back into her collar as their stares met.

Rin pointed out from astride Ah-Un, "Look, there's a cave up there!"

Korihime wrinkled her nose and gripped the reins for the dragon, "Rin, stay with Ah-Un." She perked up slightly when the dog demon sent a blast from Tokijin at the incline.

Dust plumed and filled the air around them before a tall figure came into view on the other side of the cloud. "You are InuYasha's older brother, are you not?" The demon wondered.

"I've never considered that lowly _hanyou_ to be my brother, but as you know this you're Naraku's heart." Sesshomaru bristled as he brandished the Tokijin.  
 _  
That's Moryomaru_ … Getsu realized as they looked on the pale demon who had seemed to give himself a suit of armor since her sister had seen him, and she drew her Mangetsuga. _He's the one who swallowed up that Goryomaru ascetic… Naraku sure knows how to pick them_.

"Sesshomaru, you will regret not introducing yourself before drawing your sword." Moryomaru drawled before blocking the downward strike said dog demon used on him.

"I can assure you that you'll regret mentioning that half-breed's name in my presence!" Sesshomaru snapped even as his blade barely left a scratch on the lesser demon's protected arm.

"Tokijin isn't even leaving a dent!" Korihime declared with concern as she and Getsu watched. "He must have absorbed another demon's armor to protect the infant…" She added grimly.

Moryomaru chuckled as he absorbed another attack from the sword, "Keep swinging that sword of yours, I'll consume all of your demonic energy that way!" He absorbed another one before adding as he readied a trio of red-lined orbs, "I can't let you have all the fun, can I?" He sent the trio pelting for the dog demon who hopped out of the way. He let another volley fly for his opponent before a wide arc of purple screamed to block the attack and made an explosion rattle the dry battlefield.

"Considering you're new, your attacks are impressive." Getsu drawled as she rested her sword on her shoulder, scowling at the armored demon. "Though ya can't expect me to just stand by and let Sesshomaru have all the fun." _If we rip him to shreds, then we can crush Naraku once and for all_ , she thought.

"So you're _her_ , then… the over-confident wench Naraku told me so much about, Getsuei of the western wolf clan. Your protecting of this mongrel leaves little room to doubt your feelings!" Moryomaru sent a volley sailing at her.

"Getsu!" Korihime exclaimed from her place with Rin and Jaken, perking up when she felt her sister's aura suddenly spike.

Having cast a flaming shield to destroy the volley when they hit, Getsu gripped the sword's hilt and huffed, "I didn't know he was so intimidated by a she-wolf!" She grunted as she stabbed Mangetsuga's blade into the earth and watched teal and green sparks ripple down the blade before a large blast of green and teal erupted from beneath their enemy's footing and send him flying into the air. "Sesshomaru, go for it!" She exclaimed as dust flew from the explosion.

"As if I needed a cue…" Sesshomaru smirked at her before leaping into the air to ram Tokijin's blade into the beast's hide, perking his ears when said foe's _yoki_ sharply spiked.

"Damn it…!" Korihime hissed when the dust cleared to show Sesshomaru ensnared in the pale limbs of Moryomaru's outstretched right arm and Tokijin stuck good in his armor. "The blade's starting to crack!" This was not good in the slightest…

Getsu growled, "Sesshomaru…!" Her ears twitched as she caught whiff of blood and looked away from the battle in the direction the scent came from. "Kagura… Naraku got to her first." Her hands formed into fists and slightly shook.

"So that useless woman died, then? Good riddance… She betrayed Naraku and then betrayed me, all for her freedom. And what does she do when she gets it? She dies in vain of _that!_ " Moryomaru scoffed in disgust.

Korihime perked up and looked to her sister before her significant other when their _yoki_ sharply flared at the same time.

" **Silence**!" Sesshomaru growled out, slicing his way out of the beast's hold and leaving him shocked as he dropped back for a second, before he rammed Tokijin's blade into his armored shoulder as the energy he'd absorbed came flooding back into his sword. "The demonic energy you absorbed couldn't possibly be taken by a demon as pathetic as you…"

"Sesshomaru, **move**!" Korihime cried as the ball of blue fire that was her sister barreled right for the armored vassal, watching him leap out of the way just as Getsu slammed her right foot down on Moryomaru. "You did it!"

Getsu flipped in the air and landed expertly just as Moryomaru reeled away while coated in flames before becoming encased in a miasma funnel and escaping them. She panted slightly as she watched him flee, huffing. "Damned coward…" Feeling as if a large weight dropped onto her back, she grunted as she caught herself from hitting the ground face-first by her left leg she kneeled on, feeling her body softly quiver as she looked down at the dry ground. _What was that just now…?_

"Stay with Korihime." Sesshomaru's smooth voice held concern as she was yanked from her thoughts, and he started to leave her to be tended to by her sister.

"Wait." Getsu snapped, watching him turn to her as Korihime halted in running to her side, and she steadily got to her feet. "I'm coming with you." She said as her back straightened under his stare.

Korihime scowled at her, "You can barely move, Getsu…"

" _Korihime!_ " Getsu bit out sharply, missing the flinch at being silenced in that tone, and she looked at her sister, "There's no time to waste so don't worry about me. I can still run." She stated, turning away to start running in the direction of the sorceress' scent and not looking back when her sister called her name. _It's my fault, I should've made her stay with us since we saw her last… Kagura, don't die yet!_ Her vision started to blur with frustrated tears, before she yelped when a hand suddenly lifted her off the ground by the scruff.

Sesshomaru groaned audibly as he hooked his arm around her waist, " _Why_ are you so bull-headed?" He wondered at large.

Getsu scowled slightly at him even as she was grateful he had picked her up, "Sesshomaru, I…"

"I know you regret not saving her. You're more than what you inherited so I know you feel sorry for her… You seem to forget that we've known each other for centuries." Sesshomaru interrupted patiently, looking at her when catching whiff of salty tears, and he frowned. 

* * *

_o0o_

* * *

A breeze gently played with her hair as the scent of blood and flowers filled her nose.

Getsu looked up at the clear sky, glancing down at her hands as they opened palm-up, frowning slightly. _Papa, I can't help but wonder if you experienced this too… did you?_ She wondered.

"Are you leaving?" His voice drew her from her thoughts again and she looked at the two.

She had a sad smile on her lips, "Yes, I've had enough." _Now that she had seen him one last time_ …

He watched her fall back as the rest of the miasma that had come from her wound lifted into the air with a lone feather amongst the fumes, letting the breeze tug at his hair, before he looked at his significant other who had come forward to watch the wind demon disappear. "Don't blame yourself for this." He said quietly.

"I don't, but I can't help but wonder if maybe we could've been friends after all." She replied in the same tone, looking away and wincing when her left leg seemed to protest against having her weight on it, stooping to rub her calf when her head spun and she plonked down on the grass. "That fight must've taken a toll on my demonic energy…" She grumbled.  
 _  
Damn, I'm supposed to be the head of my clan, and I can't even handle a burst of energy without my knees buckling! What's wrong with me…?_ Her ears perked when he extended his hand to her, and she looked up at him with some surprise. "Sesshomaru…"

"Come on." He knew she should've stayed with her sister… He took her hand in his and helped her up, hearing her slight yelp when she caught herself from crashing into his chest by grabbing onto his shoulder guard, and he looked on her with further concern, "You're incredibly stubborn you know." He mused as she righted herself.

She huffed quietly and held onto his arm, "Don't make that face." She chided, letting him lead her away to then return to their companions.

"It's difficult when my fiancé behaves so recklessly…" Sesshomaru lamented as she clung to his sleeve, seeing a wry smile form on her lips.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" The odd couple paused at both smelling and then glancing back to see the half-breed and his pack that had come too late. Said _hanyou_ added rather hesitantly, "Did Kagura… did she suffer?"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze away and replied, "She was smiling."

Getsu glanced back at where said wind demon had died before she closed her eyes and exhaled softly. 

* * *

_so with the start of the Final Act we say farewell to Kagura. tbh i'm still not okay.. elsewise hope you guys liked this one._


	22. Chapter 21

_[ **Waxing Crescent** ]_

* * *

The scent of the salt in the sea assailed her nose in a surprisingly-gentle manner.  
 _  
'Why did I have to be the one to inherit this, Papa?' She had asked exasperatedly after another training session._

 _Her honorable father smiled patiently and placed a hand on her head, 'Because you're the firstborn of our clan, and because you're strong. Stronger than your sister, and one day you'll be stronger than me.' He sobered slightly and ruffled her hair. 'One day you will be head of our clan, Getsuei, and you will carry your title proudly, as I do and as your grandfather before me. But until then and even after I will die one day, you are my little moon.' His likewise silver eyes shone with warmth and pride before he let her embrace him to which he held on just as tightly…_

Getsu closed her eyes briefly before exhaling and peeling herself away from staring at the clear blue waters miles from her grasp as her left hand curled into a fist with her father's smile lingering in her mind. _I will carry this, Papa, for as long as I can… If not for you, then for what pack I have left_ , she spared a smile up at the clear skies as another breeze from the sea played with her hair.

Ears twitching when feeling her plop down with him on the stout boulder, Sesshomaru glanced at her as she leaned onto his right side. "You're strangely affectionate." He noted.

"Blame your fluffy stole for that… 'Sides, your face will get stuck in that sulking look if you keep at it." Getsu remarked calmly as she traced her claws along the soft fur of his stole.

"I told you before that I do not sulk…" Sesshomaru sniffed as he turned his gaze away.

Getsu snorted, "Honestly…" Her ears perked when thunder rumbled in the air, and she straightened first from the boulder as a jolt of lightning struck the ground a couple of yards away from them, making the girl and imp startle as her sister perked up. She relaxed as the small dust cloud that had sprouted from the lightning bolt cleared to reveal it was only the smithy astride his three-eyed cow.

"Oh, Totosai. It's been a long while!" Korihime greeted with a smile.

Totosai rested his gaze on the dog demon, "So that's why I felt a disturbance. Tokijin is gone." He said at recognizing the mentioned sword's owner now only sported one sheathed sword instead of two.

"Even without the Tokijin, my claws would be suitable enough to tear you apart." Sesshomaru bristled slightly as he flexed his claws.

Getsu rolled her eyes and elbowed him, "Please forgive him, Totosai, he's been a bit catty for the last few days… You said you felt something was off?" She apologized.

"Indeed, it was unavoidable that I come here. Tensaiga was the one who summoned me, after all." Totosai nodded with some relief towards the she-wolf's mercy.

Korihime blinked once as Getsu and Sesshomaru shared a look as the former echoed, "' _Tensaiga summoned you_ '?"

"It's not like you can play dumb, I know the Tensaiga has been disturbed these last few days." Totosai gestured to the dog demon who briefly glanced at said heirloom. "That's interesting, it appears your heart has now achieved what it's been lacking." He said thoughtfully.

Jaken balked, "What're you going on about? Lord Sesshomaru's heart is flawless!"

"He's referring to _compassion_ , toad!" Getsu silenced him, folding her arms at her chest, "It's because of what happened when we fought that Moryomaru filth." She added matter-of-factly.

Of course that _also_ explained his rather distant behavior he'd been exhibiting since then, though she knew beyond anything that the Tensaiga reacted to his change of heart because of Kagura's demise.

"Exactly! Tensaiga reacted to the change in your heart, namely to the rage and sorrow you felt for another person… But now you must hand over the Tensaiga." Totosai agreed, continuing when he earned a sharp scowl from the sword's master, "It is time for it to be reforged as a weapon!"

"' ** _As a weapon_** _'?_ " Getsu and Korihime asked in unison.

 _o0o_

A collective groan sounded from the trio of lesser demons as their spirits were taken to the underworld before their halved bodies hit the ground with a collective ' _thud_ '.

"S-so masterful, Lord Sesshomaru…!" Jaken sniffled behind their alpha who sheathed his reforged sword.  
 _  
This Meido Zangetsuha is certainly something to behold, especially coming from a sword that couldn't cut before being reforged… The fact that he learned it so quickly proves to anyone with a brain that he is his father's son_ , Getsu mused even as she felt a rather proud smile tug at her lips. "Y'know you're being a show-off again…" She teased when he glanced back at her.

Sesshomaru huffed slightly and caught the proud smile she had, "Don't get too excited, I still have a lot to learn with this new sword." He returned.

"Knowing you you'll surpass it…" Korihime mused aloud before she looked elsewhere at catching his scent, and she sniffed the air again. "Of all times…" She shouldered her quiver and started walking.

"Kori-onee, where're you going?" Rin asked behind her, seeing her babysitter pause.

Getsu placed a hand on the girl's head and ruffled her hair gently. "Try not to get killed this time." She requested of her sister even as their venture to Mt. Hakurei returned to the fore of her mind.

Korihime rolled her eyes and looked back at her, "I'll be back before noon tomorrow, _Mum_." She turned to take off into the growing night.

"Kori-onee is coming back, right?" Rin wondered aloud as she watched the blue-haired wolf demon's visage become fainter the farther she ran.

Sesshomaru didn't miss the concerned light that said she-wolf's sister had in her eyes, "She doesn't go back on a promise." He stated calmly.

But still, he would kill that moronic wolf if she died.

 _o0o_

The maroon wolf beast snarled, ' **Even so, these claws have bathed in wolf demon blood, and they want yours too**!'

"Doesn't sound like your wish is gonna come true!" She sang even as her arrow stuck in the beast's back, stepping into the clearing as it snarled in pain and grabbed at the shaft. "At least not with me around."

He scowled slightly at her, "This isn't your concern, Kori, ya should've stayed with your pack." He was glad she was there though, mostly because he had had trouble getting her out of his mind lately.

"Catching Naraku's stink muddled with yours was enough reason for me to lend a hand…" She remarked before noting the bronze claws he sported on his right hand and her eyes sharpened, "That's not possible…!"

' **Another wolf to devour then**!' The beast exclaimed, yanking her from her thoughts, as he swung at her with his claws.

Koga growled out, "Keep your paws off her!" He lashed out with his new claws and watched waves of lightning collide with the beast to then destroy him with ease. "You're next, coward!" He added as he glared at the effeminate incarnation that had stood aside.

"Am I, now?" Said demon wondered blandly.

Korihime agreed as she regarded the new incarnation, "Judging by your stench, you're the one who summoned that beast to strike out at the wolf demons and therein lured Koga here to take his shards. More than enough reason to cut you down in my opinion, especially since you're Naraku's latest spawn."

The incarnation smiled sweetly, "You're rather clever considering you're a wolf demon too. And with that pretty face, I'm guessing you're the younger sister of that wolf wench Getsu... Naraku failed to mention that you have such a scary temper. But before you two kill me, you might consider that you're putting his brother's life at risk."

Koga bristled, "tell me where he is or I'm the only one who's killing you!"

Korihime perked up when the incarnation tapped his lips with two fingers before looking at the giant moth that sprung up from the woods at least a mile away from them with a young wolf demon in its grasp. "You bastard… What name do you want me to carve on your grave?" She demanded as the pup's brother sped off after the insect.

"Forgive my manners, milady, I am Byakuya of the Dreams. But you should hold back for now, I think, given that that moth demon is giving off energy that will make it appetizing to larger predators." The christened Byakuya explained as he lifted into the air astride a giant white paper crane.

"A blind man could see the resemblance…" Korihime grumbled before her ears twitched as the winds picked up behind her and she yelped when being hoisted from the ground by his strong arms. "K-Koga, hey!" She exclaimed.

"Hang on to me, Kori!" Koga didn't fight the smirk at seeing her surprised face as he held fast to her waist.

Both wolves arrived in time to see the younger wolf named Kai as he had come across a familiar armored incarnation.

"Moryomaru?" Koga slightly gaped at recognizing the pale-skinned beast as he set her down.

Korihime bristled annoyedly, "Great, he's gotten uglier than he was before!" She didn't know how well Koga's new toy would fare against that armor, but if even Sesshomaru lost his Tokijin to that filth, then they were in trouble.

"Koga, here you are saving me the trouble of going to find you." Moryomaru returned coolly, regarding the female wolf demon at his side, "Princess Korihime, you should feel ashamed at not informing your beloved about my new armor." He smirked.  
 _  
Kori faced him before now? How the hell is he still standing! Moryomaru should have already died by her sister's hand_ … Koga thought even as he bristled and glared at the larger demon, his ears twitching when the pup Kai tried to face off against the incarnation and he stopped him, "You don't stand a chance against this thing, kid."

"So you're gonna help us?" Kai asked before the she-wolf extended her hand to shield him.

"Like you need to ask… Actually, I've been dying to use the Goraishi against this piece of slime." Koga answered with a huff as the named claws reappeared to shield his hand.

Moryomaru smirked again, "I will absorb you and your jewel shards… Let's see how you like my Raimeho!" He sent a volley of those white orbs screaming at the wolves just as Koga returned the favor with a blast of lightning from the Goraishi only for both attacks to collide with the Raimeho destroying the electricity. "You're rather sluggish compared to last time, Koga! Let's see if you can dodge this!" He sent another several orbs at the trio.

Korihime shoved Koga out of the way as she had snatched the pup from the ground, landing on her feet yards away. She spared Kai a sweet smile after setting him down, "Keep out of the way, pup."

Koga perked up when several limbs shot out from the incarnation and aimed for them before he pushed her out of the way, "Get back, Korihime!"

"Koga!" Korihime yelped slightly before righting herself just as Moryomaru had snatched both wolves in his grip, and she snarled when he took the shard from the pup's right leg before aiming to do the same to Koga. Her _yoki_ sharply spiked before she nocked an arrow and loosed it to then have it swatted away as if it were a fly. "Release them, Moryomaru!" She commanded.

"If you're so concerned for them, you can die for them as well!" Moryomaru drawled as he powered up another Raimeho and then sent the volley pelting for the she-wolf.

" **NO**!" Koga yelled as dust rose up into the night air, and he perked up to see she had disappeared.

A loud growl erupted from her throat as Korihime crashed down from having leapt up to dodge the attack, her ice-encased fist smashing into the incarnation's scarred face and sending him skidding back as she landed nimbly. Her ears perked when she smelled a familiar demonic wind fast approaching and she jumped out of the way of the Wind Scar that screamed for Moryomaru and ripped his limbs off with ease. "You sure took your time, InuYasha!" She declared as he and his pack came onto the scene; while she was annoyed that he had come so late, she was more than happy to have his help.

"Moryomaru, you swallowed something that didn't belong to you, didn't you?" InuYasha snapped as he glared at the incarnation.

Koga had scrambled away from said overgrown beast and he huffed as he came to her side, "Ya can't say you were expecting that mutt to help you, can you?" He wondered of her.

Korihime jabbed her elbow into his ribs, "Just shut up and accept the help, mutt-face."

"You couldn't hope to destroy my heart in this new armor, InuYasha; it would take an army of one hundred strong to even try!" Moryomaru said proudly.

Adamant formed along the blade of the mighty sword as InuYasha huffed, "If that's the case, then maybe this will do the trick. Adamant Barrage!" He sent a volley of the shiny spears pelting for the incarnation.

"Your _'Adamant Barrage_ ' will make a brilliant addition to my arsenal!" Moryomaru drawled as the shards collided with his right shoulder before said arm became coated with the shards.

"What were you thinking, moron! Now he's stronger than before!" Koga snapped annoyedly at the _hanyou_ as Korihime mopped a hand over her face.

"I swear…" Korihime began before she dodged the adamant limb that flew for her and ensnared Koga in its grasp instead. "Not again!"

Kagome stopped her before she could run to his aid, "Kori-chan, wait, I think Koga's shards are being controlled by Midoriko!"

" _'Midoriko'_ … The priestess who created the Shikon no Tama? Since when did she start dictating things?" Korihime asked confusedly as she looked at the priestess. Her ears twitched as the mighty blade of Tetsusaiga pulsed before it adopted green dragon scales along the top part of the blade and she watched as its master flew forward to attack the incarnation, only to have dark blue spouts of energy fly from the blow before said half-breed was sent flying from the attack.

"That's impossible, how could you absorb my energy?" Moryomaru exclaimed annoyedly as the _hanyou_ picked himself up.

"InuYasha!" Korihime nocked an arrow as she had jogged to his side, "Sesshomaru struck at his armor days ago with Tokijin, so Moryomaru has a weak spot. Watch where my arrow lands and strike with Tetsusaiga, okay?" She met his gold eyes.

Regarding the hardened light in her blue eyes, InuYasha nodded and gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga, "Tell him thanks for softening 'im up for me, then." He watched her arrow fly to strike at a crevice on the right shoulder and, _yoki_ flaring, he flew forward to strike again just as Koga joined him.

"They did it!" Korihime smiled before perking up as InuYasha was sent flying back again from his own sword, and she groaned when Moryomaru seized the chance to flee into the night. She ran to aid the two just as the dust cleared from where Moryomaru was to reveal Byakuya there. She growled as she nocked another arrow and aimed at him.

"Imagine how much scarier it would have been if Moryomaru wasn't the only one fighting you lot. But I must say that the Dragon-Scale Tetsusaiga really is something if it damages its owner in the process of sending Moryomaru away with his tail between his legs." Byakuya declared.

Sango bristled, "You mean if you had helped Moryomaru."

"I won't let you hurt InuYasha," Kagome declared as she too had an arrow at the ready.

Byakuya lifted a miniature paper crane, "I'm afraid that I won't be fighting you tonight, as my orders were to only observe." He then took off into the night astride its larger form.

Korihime huffed as she lowered her bow, "He's as cowardly as Naraku."

"He gives me the creeps…" Koga agreed grimly, scowling slightly at the she-wolf, "What you did to save me was pretty reckless, y'know." He declared.

"Excuse me for trying to help, mutt-face. Someone had to save your ass since you couldn't do it yourself!" Korihime bristled as she glared back, recalling the worry he'd held for her when Moryomaru had shot off those Raimeho; she huffed and turned away to start walking. "Don't bother callin' on me the next time Naraku tries to kill you, you oversized arrogant ungrateful…"

"I didn't say I wasn't grateful!" Koga cut her off as he had caught her wrist in his grip, meeting her slightly hurt blue scowl, and he relaxed his grip as he exhaled and added with a glance elsewhere, "I appreciate your help, but what I don't appreciate is that death wish ya got when you stick your neck out for me. Don't think I could live with myself if I failed you too… And I'm pretty sure your sister would roast me alive if anything happened to ya." He felt his cheeks heat up as he heard the clearing quiet down around them before he looked at her again from under his brow.

Softened expression faltering when he mentioned her sister, Korihime looked away to laugh quietly, hearing him chuckle with her. She pretended her cheeks weren't warm as she turned to slightly lean up and give him a soft kiss, pulling back when he stiffened and she caught the surprised look on his face. "You're a moron, but in a good way." She mused with a giggle.

Koga made a face as his hand that had lowered to hers squeezed despite his slight exasperation. "Don't start, pedigree." He remarked knowingly.

* * *

 _to commemorate this fic turning a month old (a few days ago i mean wow that's cool right?) here's the second chap for the Final Act. many thanks to **The Crimson Killer** for being the newest reader to fave this story, btw, and i love **Guest** 's excitement in their review lol. 'til next update! :)_


	23. Chapter 22

_[ **Dreams** ]_

* * *

The incarnation skirted out of the way of the dog demon's poison claws before huffing, "You could at least introduce yourself before striking at me."

"Your smelling like Naraku is enough reason in my opinion." Said dog demon bristled.

"You must be Lord Sesshomaru…" The incarnation hopped atop a large paper crane when a jet of blue flames narrowly caught his heel, looking on the other canine, "And I see you brought Lady Getsuei with you. How sweet." He tilted his head cheekily.

Said wolf demon flexed her claws, "Ya could at least tell us what Moryomaru is doing around here."

He smiled calmly, "I am merely a spectator, my lovely Lady." He looked off at his comrade who had absorbed the two warring twins and added, "He absorbed Kinka and Ginka for their demonic power… Naraku might have to watch it with this one."

"Stay here." The dog demon urged his significant other before he went off to approach the other incarnation.

Said she-wolf huffed as she looked at the effeminate incarnation, "I don't suppose you have a name."

"Forgive my rudeness, if you will, I am Byakuya. Byakuya of the Dreams," the christened Byakuya smiled politely despite her hardened look.

She perked up when the armored incarnation sent a volley of fire and lightning pelting for the dog demon before it was sent to the underworld via Meido Zangetsuha, and she bristled as he fled into the skies. "That coward…" She took off to aid her significant other just as he became surrounded by small paper cranes. "Sesshomaru!" She called as she got closer and her hand flew to Mangetsuga's hilt.

"Stay back, Getsu!" He ordered sharply before releasing another Meido Zangetsuha at the cranes, watching them be sent to the underworld through the narrow crescent.

"Unfortunately for you, Naraku instructed me to let Moryomaru live. Farewell, lovebirds!" Byakuya said before he took off after his comrade into the clouded skies.

Getsu scowled after their leave and exhaled as she approached him, "Sesshomaru…" She touched his shoulder before drawing her hand back when a growl came from him.  
 _  
Yoki_ calming from having spiked in his anger, Sesshomaru exhaled. "I told you to stay back." He declared.

"And I told _you_ that I could handle anything Naraku throws at us." Getsu returned as she scowled at the heavens.

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose before lowering his hand as she looked at the sky, "I have no doubt about that, I just…"

"You only felt the need to protect your fiancé. I overdid it the last time we fought Moryomaru, but I won't do it again." She interrupted quietly as she turned to him, and there was a frown beginning to furrow her brow. "Besides, we haven't seen the last of Moryomaru or that Byakuya character." She added. What she didn't add was that she was the slightest bit worried about her sister.

 _o0o_

"You're sure it was wise to leave Ginta and Hakkaku behind? I know how loyal they are to you…"

"They were slower than I am, and besides, they looked better returning those pups where they came from."

Korihime smiled wryly and her ears twitched as they both caught her sister's scent, smiling again, "Come on." She led the way to the camp at a sprint and heard him shortly follow. "Getsu!" She called.

"Kori-onee!" Rin jumped to her feet just as the odd couple stood at catching her approach, breaking away from the fire's side and running to embrace her babysitter. "Kori-onee, we were worried about you! Getsu-onee was especially worried when you didn't come back." She said as she was held tight to the she-wolf's chest, looking up at her kind blue eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry I worried you, Rin. My friends needed help with something." Korihime apologized as she let her down and followed her to their small camp.

"Try letting me know ahead of time how long you'll be gone, why don't you?" Getsu chuckled as the two wolf demons came into the light, stepping up to her sister and hugging her before stepping back and glancing between the couple. A playful smirk fell on her lips. "Well it's about time." She hummed.

Koga pretended his cheeks didn't burn as he acknowledged that his companion was also blushing, and he huffed, "Look, I only came with Kori for the same reason you stick around with your mutt." He defended as said dog demon shot him a look.

Korihime cleared her throat before the fur could fly and said, "I need to tell you something, _Onee-chan_." At the curious look she earned in response, she gestured they step away from their odd pack to speak privately.

Getsu nodded slightly when earning a look from her significant other before she traipsed to walk at her sister's side. "If you're gonna admit that I was right about Koga, you didn't need to be so discreet." She said.

"That's one thing. The other is that I… I want to stay with him, for a little while longer." Korihime admitted, looking at the curious glance from her sibling; she exhaled before recounting to her the latest incident with Moryomaru.

"Wait, _the_ Goraishi?" She stopped walking and looked at her in surprise before she looked away and huffed, "So the stories were true. Papa said they had been sealed away a hundred years, but that was before we left the north. To think our ancestors blessed Koga with that glove..." Now she understood.

"I don't know if he knew that uniting the west and the eastern clans through marriage would happen, but Father gave me the honor of marrying Koga one day. Getsu I can't leave him, and frankly I won't. He doesn't say it but I know by his actions that he loves me." She stated as she looked off at the campfire with a look that the older of the two knew well as she had been seen with that look on her face whenever she looked at Sesshomaru.

The backs of her eyes stung before she slightly shook her head. "You're grown, Kori, you've matured so much since that day. I let you go after him because I trust you, because you're my little sister. And I can't make you stay with us because you'll worry for him, I know you will, so if you want to go with him then do it… Just promise you won't die before we see each other again." She straightened her shoulders and adopted a stern look that her sister had seen their father sport enough times.

Sniffing, she nodded and smiled warmly. "It'll take another thousand years before I let Naraku kill me." She winced slightly and chuckled when her sister tousled her hair, letting her draw her hand away before she held fast to her.  
 _  
I won't die, I swear on my birthright that I'll live on just to see you again_.

 _o0o_

Leaping back from being hit by the arc of teal energy, Byakuya regarded the odd couple, "Your methods haven't changed." He said.

Getsu kept her sword on hand as she knelt next to the boy and wrinkled her nose as she instantly caught the stink of miasma coming from the snakes coiled around him. _So Naraku wanted to make sure the shard was tainted before having Byakuya bring it to him… Talk about vile_ , she thought as her companion stepped forward.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm surprised to see you and your lovely she-wolf here." Byakuya greeted him.

"Moryomaru's scent has disappeared so we assumed that Naraku consumed him." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

Byakuya glanced between the two canines, "Yet you two came to save Kohaku. I assume this effort was on your part, was it, milady?" He pretended she didn't glare at him.

"It wasn't intentional." Sesshomaru returned, "I just caught a foul stench in this direction and followed it to come across you."

"As much as I hate to disappoint, I must take my leave." Byakuya lamented as he rose into the air via another large paper crane, adding as he fled, "Maybe next time you'll have the decency to announce yourself."

Getsu huffed and straightened as she returned her sword to its scabbard, "I really detest that weasel."

"I couldn't agree more," Sesshomaru agreed as he followed suit just as Rin and Jaken came out from the bushes, adding to them, "the snakes are poisonous so don't touch him."

Rin replied, "Okay but what happens if you've already been bitten?"

Both Getsu and Sesshomaru glanced at the purple snake that had latched onto the imp's right arm before deadpanning.

"Then the arm's gonna have to come off!" Getsu said cheerily despite the dark aura around her.

Jaken paled at the thought, "Please get it off, Lord Sesshomaru…"

* * *

 _sorry for the delay guys, i meant to update sooner.. hope you're not too mad at me(?)_


	24. Chapter 23

_[ **Stardust** ]_

* * *

Both wolves landed nimbly on the cliffside ledge; the bowstring creaked as she aimed at the smug _hanyou_. "Get your claws off her!" The she-wolf ordered angrily. 'The situation has changed' _has it? Then if Kikyo doesn't want him to hand over his shards, that means I don't have to cut her down… Killing Naraku for being a pain in our asses is a better idea anyway!_ She thought as she gripped the bow.

"You wanted me, didn't you, Naraku? Then here I am!" The clan head growled as he wielded the Goraishi and leapt at their enemy, releasing a volley of electricity that was blocked with ease by the latter's Adamant arm.

"Koga, **move**!" She cried as she released the arrow and perked up when a collar of the shards punted her arrow from striking at the _hanyou_ 's open jugular. She growled irritably before leaping out of the way of the extended Adamant arm that would've crushed her along with the ledge she'd stood on, landing expertly near the monk and demon slayer. "Damn it!" _I can't waste my arrows if he keeps trying to get at Koga's legs… Still, until InuYasha gets here, I've got to do something!_ _Yoki_ spiking, she twirled the bow in both hands once before stabbing it into the rocky ground. "You lot stand back!" She called to their comrades as the gorge quivered before jagged slabs of pink ice popped out from both sides to surround the vile half-breed.

"Goraishi!" Koga bounced off the icy slab behind him after dodging another swing to launch himself at the _hanyou_ , perking up when his legs slowed down just as Naraku released a cloud of miasma.

"Koga!" Korihime exclaimed when he was ensnared in their enemy's limbs, rushing to propel herself from a shorter edge of a nearby slab as twin daggers made of ice formed in her grip. _I won't let you die today, you idiot!_ She thought as she sailed through the air and held her breath as she breached the toxic cloud.

"Korihime!" Sango barked as they watched the she-wolf throw herself into the miasma, perking up when both wolf demons emerged from the miasma on the other side.

Tears stung at her eyes as her lungs felt like they were aflame, and Korihime scrambled away to cough and shake her head. She'd never walked through a smokescreen before and frankly she didn't want to do it again for as long as she lived! She perked up when he gave a breathy laugh near her, and she looked at her companion. "Koga…"

"What you did was crazy, I've never seen anyone willingly throw themselves into miasma like that… I think I see the family resemblance!" Koga said around another cough, and his eyes softened slightly as he traced his calloused fingers along her left cheek, smirking when she held his hand there. "Sorry I spooked ya, Kor."

"Don't apologize, I've seen worse with my sister," Korihime smiled gently, looking at their enemy and bristling as he lifted the priestess higher by a spindly branch limb, her smile faltering. "We should regroup with Sango, come on." She reasoned, offering her hand to his as she straightened.

Both wolves returned to the odd pack just as the other _hanyou_ arrived and swung the Tetsusaiga down on his foe's occupied arm.

"Kagome, hold!" Korihime declared as she jogged to where the younger priestess was, skidding to a halt at her side.

Kagome lowered the bow and looked at the two wolves as the male wolf had followed his companion, "Kori-chan, you're both okay, I'm glad." She said, adding with a somewhat confused look, "Why'd you tell me to hold back?" It wasn't because she knew Kikyo didn't want her to shoot, was it?

"You only have one arrow, and it's gonna take more than that to end him! I can afford to let my arrows fly, but you can't. You're the only one who can save her, Kagome." Korihime stated firmly, seeing some surprise appear in her cobalt eyes before the gravity of her duty darkened them, and she nodded in response.  
 _  
Kikyo's fate had been decided when she was resurrected, but that's why Kagome is here… Only she can purify the jewel now_.

"Holy… That's the inside of his body!" Korihime gaped slightly when, after InuYasha sliced through their enemy's vortex, a gaping maw appeared on the other _hanyou_ 's right side. _Is it possible that we can end him today?_ She wondered.

Kagome perked up as she sensed the tainted jewel chunk inside their enemy, "InuYasha, the Shikon Jewel is inside his body, I can see it!" She declared.

InuYasha made to slice at Naraku again with the Tetsusaiga before the latter released his hold on the priestess and let her fall, and the former flew after her.

"That idiotic mutt…" Koga growled annoyedly before turning slightly to his companion and, when she looked at him with a raised brow, he exhaled to then firmly kiss her. "I love you, now stay here." He smirked for her before he jumped off the ledge to lunge at Naraku.

"Koga…" Her lips tingled from the sudden kiss before she gripped the wood of her bow and nocked an arrow as she aimed it at Naraku.

"I can't see the jewel anymore… Koga, it's a trap!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, and the she-wolf's heart dropped.

" **WHAT**!?" The odd trio astride Kirara exclaimed in chorus.

Korihime growled as she watched her counterpart become snatched up in a cocoon of Adamant. "You won't take him from me!" She shouted as her _yoki_ flowed into the arrow and a bright pink light formed around it before she fired. She readied another arrow as the first pierced part of his collar bone that wasn't protected by the shards, perking up and slightly lowering the bow when Miroku and Sango approached him, her eyes sharpening as the monk used his Wind Tunnel on their enemy. _He can't use it too long, otherwise his wounds will act up_ … "Don't be foolish, Miroku, close up the Wind Tunnel!" She called.

" _Goraishi!_ " The clan head exclaimed as he sliced at the shards around him when the miasma cleared up, surprising his fellow wolf demon.

She beamed in relief at hearing his voice, "Koga!" She perked up at seeing a cluster of pale snake-like spirits coming down from above, and she looked at the younger priestess. "Kagome, now would be a good time to shoot." She declared as said girl nocked and aimed her last arrow down at the priestess below. A yelp came from her when various branch limbs from the _hanyou_ struck at their footing. " _Kagome!_ " She cried.

" **Kori**!" Koga shouted at seeing both women fall from the ledge.

Boot soles bouncing off the larger chunks of rock, Korihime propelled herself out of the way of the plummeting ledge and landed expertly yards away from the wounded Kikyo. She watched in awe as the cluster of spirit collectors ricocheted upward at Naraku with the purified jewel in their grip before he tried to elude them with a smokescreen of miasma. _Come on, come on_ …

"The jewel was defiled!" Kagome gasped, perking her ears.

Korihime bristled and nocked an icy arrow when Naraku shot a cluster of branch limbs at the priestesses, letting it fly to freeze the limbs before InuYasha ripped through them with Tetsusaiga. "You got the jewel but you won't devour them, Naraku!" She snarled.

"Regardless I only have the last shard left to find, and noone will stop me!" Naraku laughed blackly before he disappeared in a smokescreen of miasma.

InuYasha glared after him before perking up when Korihime drew away to drop to her knees at Kikyo's side, "Kikyo!" He exclaimed as he shortly followed her, stopping when they both sensed that her time was just about spent. "Kikyo…"

"I can save her, I have to…" Korihime declared as her hands started to glow with lilac, before she looked up when a clawed hand gripped her shoulder, meeting his wide gold eyes, "InuYasha?"

"You did enough, Kori." InuYasha quieted her, catching the tears that started to congregate in her blue eyes, and there was a sad darkening in his eyes that made her chest ache.

 _o0o_

"Wait, Kohaku!" Rin exclaimed as she ran after the boy. Catching his wrist, she added, "You're not supposed to move!"

Kohaku shook his head, "I have to go, Lady Kikyo is in danger…"

"Don't go expecting Lord Sesshomaru to bring you along with us!" Jaken barked as he followed the children, and he started to berate the boy when her bare heel stomped on his head.

Getsu rolled her eyes as she heard him yelp under her foot, "Give it a rest, toad… Rin's right about you running off so recklessly, though." She looked from the girl to the boy with a slight frown.

"Lady Getsu…" Kohaku started before she placed a hand on his shoulder as she crouched before him.

"Running off like that wouldn't be smart. And if Kikyo wanted you there then she would've come and gotten you herself, but as she didn't, then it's only right that you keep your distance, isn't it?" Getsu reasoned patiently, and her eyes softened in a sort of manner he had seen with his own sister before she added, "You're more than welcome to stay with us for the meantime, Kohaku. You'd be making Rin happy if you stuck around, and we'll make sure you're safe until Naraku is destroyed, too. Deal?"

Sesshomaru glanced over at her when catching the maternal look on her face before he looked away and notified her, "The scent in the wind has changed."

"Does that mean something happened to Lady Kikyo?" Kohaku asked concernedly as they looked at the dog demon.

Getsu's eyes saddened slightly as she straightened with a sigh. "I thought I sensed a disturbance… It's too late." She agreed with her significant other, looking to the sky as it seemed to bleed fresh blood.  
 _  
Korihime, please be all right_.

 _o0o_

"I don't mean to sound harsh, InuYasha… _But do you think you're the only one suffering!_ "

The two wolf brothers deadpanned. "Honestly…"

Koga huffed even as the she-wolf came up to them, "I mean, can ya imagine how hard it is for me to leave _Kagome_ behind…?"

"If you'd _stop worrying_ about a priestess who's already taken, you'd be _less_ of a pain in the ass." Korihime stated patiently after conking both he and the _hanyou_ on the back of the head, folding her arms at her chest.

InuYasha rubbed his head gingerly and grumbled, "Try scolding just _him_ instead of looping me in next time… That hurt."

Korihime huffed as she remarked, "Well someone had to do it if this idiot can't knock you out of your depression." At the sombered look that still adorned his boyish face, she added, "Look, you can't mope around forever, InuYasha, and I'm not sayin' that because of me but because you have a pack to take care of! You have a woman who loves you and it's painful for her to see you like this. So do me a favor and pull yourself together and stand on your own feet, understand?"

Gold held blue and, while her words rang true as well as stung, the half-breed nodded in agreement. "I get it… Ya didn't have to yell so much though." He replied.

"It's the only way to get you dog demons to listen, dummy." A wry huff escaped her before the she-wolf smiled wryly and extended a hand to help him stand. When he took her hand and stood with little effort, she hugged him before stepping back when he gave a squeeze. "And don't worry about Koga sniffing around, I can manage." She added with a wink.

InuYasha smirked slightly when hearing said wolf grumbling oaths behind her and pretended he didn't glare daggers at him, "Why do I get the feeling that we'll see each other again soon?" He asked as he looked at his friend.

"Dunno, maybe we will." Korihime shrugged her quiver onto her shoulder and smirked back, turning away to rejoin her fellow wolves.

Koga sniffed at her hair and wrinkled his nose. "Ya stink like dog now… Ow!" He made a face when she pulled on his ear, "Kori, come on!"

"Come on mutt-face, you need a break!" Korihime said over his exclamations, "'Till next time!" She added to the humans as Ginta and Hakkaku jogged after her leave.

* * *

 _question: do you guys think this is the last we've seen of Korihime of the West? the answer is in the future! please feel free to r &r :)_


	25. Chapter 24

_[ **A Walk Among the Clouds** ]_

* * *

She had never felt so nervous.

He'd been brooding and distant since they had added Kohaku to their odd pack, and to add to the change in their path, his mother appeared before them.

She'd never met the woman, the great general's former wife, but it didn't take a blind man to see where her significant other had gotten his demeanor and silvery white hair as well as habit of wearing a stole from… Now that she thought about it, he had never spoken a lot about his mother.

But standing before the woman in her castle in the sky made her feel small again… She didn't know how the Lady would receive her.

"… Tensaiga can open a path to the underworld. Surely Father must have told you." Sesshomaru's voice drew her from her thoughts.

The Lady raised a brow, "Your father never spoke of it, actually, but he gave me this Meido stone. He said you would probably come to me for advice." She gestured to the sapphire gem framed in gold that she wore, adding, "Oh and he added that using the Meido stone would endanger you, but that I shouldn't worry about it."  
 _  
I can definitely see the resemblance_ … Getsu thought as she resisted the urge to show exasperation when the Lady sardonically voiced her worry for her only son.

Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes, "Your words are hollow as ever…"

"Very well, I will have you entertain me." His mother said calmly as a bright light came from the stone she held before a massive maroon hound spirit came out and attacked her guests.

Getsu leapt out of the way and landed nimbly by his mother's chair as Sesshomaru used Meido Zangetsuha on the beast. "It's not working?" She slightly gaped.

"So _that's_ Sesshomaru's Meido… It's nowhere near a complete circle." The Lady mused pensively next to her, perking the she-wolf's ears. "It's a hound from the underworld, but it appears that your Meido can neither do any harm or any good against it, Sesshomaru." She added to her son.  
 _  
A complete circle?_ Getsu wondered before she groaned slightly when the beast snatched Rin and Kohaku in its jaws. "Overgrown mongrel!" She leapt for it and perked up as it flew into the crescent portal to the underworld, landing expertly at his side. "Good going…" She declared annoyedly before slightly yelping when he grabbed her hand in his and flew after the beast.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!" His mother snapped, causing him to pause, as she added, "You'd follow that beast to the underworld to save a couple of mere human pups? You've never been prone to such reckless behavior!"

Sesshomaru huffed, "I try not to make a habit of it, Mother." He gripped his lover's hand before they flew into the void together.

 _o0o_

"Take Rin and go." Sesshomaru ordered the boy when a few serpentine demons came down at their odd quartet, being first to leap at the beasts.

Getsu shook her head, "Kohaku, stay here." She followed him and lashed out at one of the vulture-like beasts with a whip of blue flames, ripping it in half before she burned the other serpent with a blast from her free hand. Her ears perked when a yell of surprise came from the boy below and she turned to snatch him and Rin from falling with the crumbling bits of the bridge.

Sesshomaru seized her hand that hadn't snatched Kohaku by the scruff and hoisted them onto the safer part of the bridge.

Getsu exhaled in relief and scowled slightly at the boy, "Try not to slip next time."

"R-right, sorry… Thank you, Lady Getsu." Kohaku nodded even as he gulped at her slight temper, carrying Rin on his back as they continued along the bridge.

"Don't mention it, just stop addressing me so formally. Ya make me sound like my mother…" Getsu replied with a slight shudder.

She didn't want to know what lay at the end of their path, but she knew her bad feeling towards their stepping into the underworld was only going to get worse.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I don't think Rin is breathing!" Kohaku informed them what felt like hours later, seeing both wolf and dog demon come to a halt.

' _Keep Rin safe for me, Getsu… I know you don't have much difficulty keeping that promise_.'

"… You're sure Rin is dead?" Sesshomaru asked quietly when a pocket of grim silence fell on them.

Kohaku nodded, "I don't hear her breathing, and I can feel her getting colder by the minute…"

"Set her down, Kohaku." Getsu instructed in the same quiet tone, turning to stoop at the girl's side when he obeyed, touching the girl's forehead and slightly wrinkling her nose as she caught the stink of death beginning to assail her senses. "Sesshomaru…"

"Don't panic." Sesshomaru quieted her when hearing the anxious octave that rose in her voice, drawing the Tensaiga and preparing to strike at the minions of the underworld before he stopped when there were none.  
 _  
Where were the minions of the underworld?_

Getsu bristled when a pulse rippled through the air, straightening just as a hulking cloud of blackness surged towards them and seized Rin in its grip before fleeing. "Give back my pup!" She growled before loping after it as fast as her feet could carry her.

Sesshomaru growled an oath before he shortly followed his fiancé and heard Kohaku tail him as they chased the darkness.

 _o0o_

Steadily getting to his feet, Koga looked at her as she was preparing to leave. "What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I know something happened to my sister, I can just feel it. I can't stand by and keep worrying, can I?" Korihime tucked her bow into her quiver and looked over at him with a smile, "No matter what happens, I'll come back to you."

Blue held blue for what felt like a solid minute before he huffed quietly and nodded. "I'll hold you to that. Just make sure you two don't get yourselves killed." He said.

She smiled again and nodded back, "Right. Boys, look after him for me!" She added to the wolf brothers as she jogged out of the cave before picking up the pace once she put her new pack behind her.  
 _  
Getsu, please be all right!_

 _o0o_

Kohaku gave a yelp of fear when the strong winds yanked him forward before he was suddenly yanked back to his companions by the dog demon's whip, landing on his rear.

"That's the last time you'll cause any unnecessary trouble, understand?" Sesshomaru scolded him, receiving a quick and nervous nod, before he looked to his significant other, "Stay with him."

Getsu nodded slightly and watched him leave to deal with the hulking guardian of the underworld, huffing softly when he used Tensaiga to vertically slice the beast in half before snatching Rin from its grip. _He made it look so easy_ … She thought before her ears twitched as she recognized his slaying the guardian didn't have any effect on Rin's state.

Rin… was dead?

"No…" Getsu grunted as she fought the oncoming tears and raced to his side, landing nimbly amidst the large pile of corpses, looking at him as he stood there with Rin cradled in his arm. "Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly as she approached him, ignoring the sudden spike in his aura regarding to their loss, touching his left shoulder when she heard a sniff come from him. "Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru had a catch in his throat as he said, "This wasn't worth losing Rin… Nothing was worth losing her, Getsu." His teeth clenched when he felt her head rest against his side and he caught the scent of her tears.

Getsu lifted her head when sensing Tensaiga pulse nearby, sniffling as she caught the bright glow emanating from the heavenly fang, before she perked up when the corpses shifted as if they wished to grab onto the sword. "Tensaiga… Sesshomaru, the corpses." She whispered in realization.  
 _  
They wanted to be purified!_

 _o0o_

" _Meido Zangetsuha!_ " A massive eye-shaped Meido void ripped into the air before Sesshomaru, Getsu and Kohaku plus Rin who was carried by the she-wolf came through the void to his mother's castle.

Jaken sniffled, "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so glad you're safe!"

The Lady regarded her son's solemn face and asked, "What's the matter, Sesshomaru? Tensaiga has matured and your Meido has improved greatly ontop of your returning safely from the underworld. Isn't that cause for celebration?"

"Did you know that this test would mean sacrificing Rin… **did you** , **Mother**?" Sesshomaru demanded angrily of her, not having to glance at his fiancé who was still holding their pup to her chest with darkened silver eyes that looked downward as she sat on the nearby steps.

"If I'm not mistaken, you've already used Tensaiga once to revive the girl. Son, you can only bring someone back just once. It only makes sense, for life is not meant to be limitless and used repeatedly at your convenience. Did you come to think yourself a god, Sesshomaru, so long as Tensaiga was in your hands? You only needed to learn two things: the desire to save a loved one taken by death, and the sorrow and fear that comes with that loss." His mother stated calmly, catching the surprised look from both younger canines before her. "Your father wanted me to tell you that Tensaiga is a sword of healing. It can only be wielded by one who values life and has a compassionate heart, for that is the requirement of those who wish to be worthy of Tensaiga, a sword that can save lives and condemn others."

"He… _We_ had to lose Rin for him to learn this?" Getsu surprised her fiancé when she spoke up, and her _yoki_ slightly spiked with her anger.

The Lady met the younger female's tightened silver eyes and raised a brow. "You are Getsuei, Lord Kiba's firstborn, are you not? Surely as his daughter you should know well that sacrifices go hand-in-hand when mastering a skill." She watched her cast her gaze down at the girl with a sniff and she asked, "Dear girl, what grieves you so? You weep over this child as if she was your own pup."

Getsu looked up at her as all the anxiety she had felt towards the Lady had fled from her then. "Rin was important to Sesshomaru and myself, and to my sister Korihime too. Sesshomaru raised her from the dead after she was killed by wolves and we've cared for her ever since. Losing my parents years ago is one pain, but losing Rin is another! I… I can't face my sister again if Rin is gone." She said, pressing on even as her voice cracked with emotion, and her eyes narrowed with pain as they focused on her gold stare. She looked away when feeling his hand on her shoulder, glancing up at him as silver met gold with mutual grief in their gazes and she sniffed at seeing that he had reached out to comfort her.

His mother caught the silent exchange between the couple before she removed the Meido amulet from her neck, "This is her last chance, do you understand?" She said as she approached the girl.

Sesshomaru and Getsu watched as she lowered the stone to place it over Rin's heart before it shined brightly. His ears perked alertly when they both heard her heart begin beating again.

"Rin!" Kohaku smiled in relief when the girl awoke and slightly coughed.

Rin looked up at the dog demon who had calmed her when touching her cheek and she smiled, "Lord Sesshomaru, you're here."

"You're all right, Rin." Sesshomaru didn't ask and received a nod from their pup.

Getsu looked at his mother and smiled elatedly, "Thank you." She turned to her significant other and whacked the back of his head with a hand, " _That's_ for the grief you caused."

Wincing when she hit him even as his brow twitched, Sesshomaru snapped back, "I didn't see you hesitate to follow me into this ' _grief'!_ "

"Only because you jumped into it with half a brain, _as usual!_ " Getsu exclaimed, planting her hands on her hips as she added, "You didn't think it through, and we almost died because you wanted to get stronger with the Tensaiga! How many times do I have to repeat myself when I say that I won't let you face your problems alone, Sesshomaru? You said you needed me at your side, and I need you too, you arrogant mutt." Her cheeks colored red before she looked away with a ' _humph'_ as she quieted on the matter.

An awkward pause of silence stepped between them.

Sesshomaru smiled ruefully as her words rang in his ears. "I love you too. And it would help if you wouldn't yell in my ear the next time you scold me." He admitted, seeing her perk up slightly.

Getsu rubbed her neck and looked at him from under her brow, "I can't promise the moon." She mused.

The Lady regarded the moot point both lovers had reached and she huffed softly. "I had my doubts when your father deemed your betrothal, but now I see he made a wise choice. This woman has not only proven her love but coincidentally shown her loyalty to you it seems through every obstacle you've faced, Sesshomaru." She said, surprising the couple.

"You approve?" Getsu asked first.

"Mother…" Sesshomaru began.

A small smile formed on her face as she nodded. "I only ask you, Getsuei, to continue keeping my son happy… I don't believe I've ever seen him look that way at anyone." She looked on the younger woman.

Getsu's face softened and she glanced at said dog demon before nodding her head. "I will." So long as she could stay at his side, she would heed his mother's request.

* * *

 _Sesshomaru seems to have mastered the Meido Zangetsuha but is it too early to celebrate? also thanks to **BraziaRios** for the latest review, i love them too they're so cute lol. anyway, r &r please, thanks guys!_


	26. Chapter 25

_[ **From Yesterday** ]_

* * *

Korihime huffed.

She had reunited with her sister mere days ago and, when she asked if anything had gone amiss in her absence before the couple had reluctantly confessed what had gone on, she took extra care to keep an eye on the girl. Of course she had conked that entitled dog good for putting Rin's life at risk and, while she wanted to beat the both of them for doing what they did, her sister didn't deserve much of the beating in comparison to her significant other.

Though she would admit Sesshomaru had turned distant again ever since, and she knew it had to do with his sword moreso than her scolding them for their actions.

Getsu was first to catch the irritable demeanor he had recently adopted, and she didn't feel the need to bug or question him. She felt a shift in the air and looked up when he stopped before peering around him to see the odd child standing before him; she bristled slightly at seeing the boy didn't have eyes and she lowered a hand to Mangetsuga.

"Do you wish to know the secret of your sword, Lord Sesshomaru? Do you wish to see what Tensaiga is lacking?" The boy asked.  
 _  
This child knows about Tensaiga?_ Korihime wondered as she had also reached for her weapon on reflex.

Sesshomaru raised a dubious brow, "You're honestly going to tell me what Tensaiga is lacking, are you?"

He nodded, "Yes. I understand it troubles you to know that Tensaiga's Meido has not achieved a complete circle."

"How dare you…?" Jaken started to squawk in outrage before being shushed when Korihime conked him with her bow.

"I suggest you follow me, Lord Sesshomaru." The boy stated as he turned away to start leading them.

Korihime scoffed, "This has the stench of a trap… Getsu?" She perked up when her sister shortly followed their alpha who heeded the boy's advice, and she groaned slightly before jogging after them.

 _o0o_

Looking at the rocky gorge they had followed their guide into, Getsu recognized that her sister was right. Still, Sesshomaru wasn't going into a trap on his own, that much she could ensure… Not again at least.

"The child disappeared!" Kohaku said, yanking her from her thoughts.

The odd pack perked up when a glowing violet orb streaked down at them from a high flat above, and it would've destroyed them if the three canine demons didn't take evasive action.

"Getsu!" Korihime exclaimed as she had scrambled onto Ah-Un with the kids, watching her sister fall with the chunks of the rocky bridge.

"That little bastard…!" Getsu growled annoyedly as she propelled herself up by bouncing off the rocks, looking up when Sesshomaru released a Meido at their assailant. "Sesshomaru…"

"Are you so desperate to learn the secret of Tensaiga that you'd willingly walk into a trap, Sesshomaru?" A male voice called from the vantage point as the older she-wolf reached the bridge and made the couple look to see the owner of the new voice was a demon with a half-mask protecting his left eye donned in dark clothes.

"Who the hell do ya think you are, creep?" Korihime snapped as she gripped the reins for the dragon.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "I don't care who you are, just tell me how you know about Tensaiga!"

"I know all about Tensaiga, for I fought against it long ago! Although it looked nothing like it does now, nothing at all." The ogre demon stated despite the sharp look he earned from the dog demon. "When I fought against your esteemed father, Tensaiga was in a different form entirely."

" **He** fought the great general!?" Korihime balked before perking her ears when feeling her sister's _yoki_ spike below.

A rumble ripped into the intensified air of the gorge as a vicious blast of purple shattered the ogre demon's footing from beneath him and made the rocky flat explode.

"If the Great General couldn't kill him then that means it'll take two of us to do the job in his honor." Getsu stated annoyedly as she lifted her sword from stabbing the rock beneath her and glared up at their foe while the dust cleared.

"You'd let your beloved wench strike at me instead in order to learn about your sword? That was a mistake to think you could underestimate me!" The ogre exclaimed as he shot another violet orb down at the she-wolf.

"Getsu!" Korihime shouted as she sharply yanked on the reins to have Ah-Un dodge the attack, looking down at where her sister was when a streak of white leapt down to snatch her out of the way.

Sesshomaru landed nimbly on a higher ledge of rock and let her down from being held in his arm's grip, "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the save…" Getsu nodded before an alarmed look crossed her face as she looked down, "Sesshomaru, look!"

Korihime gaped at seeing the orb had turned into a Meido void that, while it was not only a complete circle, had created a crater in the ground. "A complete Meido…" She said in shock.

"I'll have you know that Meido Zangetsuha was originally _my_ technique!" The ogre stated as he dropped to stand opposite the couple, adding when they both adopted a stony look, "It was mine before your father took it along with my face." He lowered the mask to show the left side had been cut off.

Sesshomaru bristled, "Given all you've said, it sounds like you're whining about your technique being stolen and your face being cut in half."

The ogre sneered slightly, "Only one wielder is needed for the technique, especially since Tensaiga is an incomplete blade!" He sent another void at the dog demon.

Both dog and wolf demon sidestepped the attack before the former snapped, "What is this technique you keep gloating about, then?"

"Still curious even as you approach your death!" He scoffed, watching the dog demon send a void of his own at him, adding coolly, "Sesshomaru, I see your Meido is malformed and unnecessarily large. You'll never be able to form a complete Meido like I can!" He cast another void from his staff and let it swallow up the bigger void.  
 _  
It ate up his void! Now we're in trouble_ … Korihime thought before she reached for her bow and an arrow, nocking the arrow as it shortly glowed pink before she fired at the ogre. "Sesshomaru, let us handle him!" She declared as her arrow knocked the mask off their foe's face.

"You brat, you'll regret that!" The ogre growled as he made to swing the staff to send a void at the wolf demon before a sharp ' _klang'_ rippled in the air, and he looked on the older wolf demon whose katana blocked his staff.

"Keep your disgusting hands off my sister!" Getsu snapped as she sharply punted him back, swinging Mangetsuga to make a teal arc fly at him.

The ogre twirled the staff in his hands and surprised the she-wolf when her attack glanced off his staff. "You foolish wolves don't know how to die!" He swung at her with the staff only to make her hop back to land near her significant other.

"Sesshomaru!" A familiar voice called, making the odd pack look to the far ledge as said dog demon's younger brother had come to their aid.

"If that's really you, then there can be no mistake!" The ogre huffed before sending a void streaking at the other dog demon.

" **Move** , InuYasha!" Getsu shouted as the odd pack narrowly avoided being hit with the Meido that made a crater in the rock behind them.

"Kohaku keep an eye on Rin," Korihime instructed before she leapt off of Ah-Un to land where Kagome was as InuYasha lashed out at the ogre demon. "Myoga, who is that creep? He said he battled with the Great General years ago…" She asked the flea who had found refuge on the priestess' shoulder.

"He is Shishinki, the ogre of death! He was defeated by the Great General many years ago, and was a fierce opponent to boot! I don't understand how he's still alive!" Myoga squeaked as the she-wolf looked back at the christened demon.

"I thought that was Tetsusaiga; I'd heard he had two sons but never imagined it to be true. He left the Tetsusaiga with the younger instead of the older… Sesshomaru, isn't it odd that your father gave the Tetsusaiga to your brother instead of you?" Shishinki drawled as he regarded the rage in the dog demon's eyes, slightly perking up when a wide blue flamethrower barreled right for him from his blind side, and he narrowly dodged the attack.

Sesshomaru scowled back at the one who had shot off the flamethrower, "This is not your fight, Getsuei…!" He perked up when she spirited past him and InuYasha to send several blasts of fire at the ogre demon, and he growled under his breath at her recklessness. _She never listens to reason_ …

Shishinki sidestepped the last blast of fire before bringing his staff up to block her sword's sharp swing, and he smirked at the cold anger that darkened her silver eyes. "You must care for that mongrel if you attack me so viciously…"

"Keep your mouth shut for once. I don't care for what you've been bitching about, but I do care that you have the gall to sully Sesshomaru's respect for his father!" Getsu snarled annoyedly, her _yoki_ spiking like a growing wave around her as her blade dug into his staff's shaft, "It's a disgrace to the Great General that you're still standing!" She forced him away with a sharp flare of her aura and watched him bounce back.

"I've never seen her like this before…" Korihime mused quietly even as her mind raced with all she had recently learned about Tensaiga, and she looked at the flea, "Myoga, you know what Shishinki meant when he said that Tensaiga used to look different, don't you?" She asked, watching a nervous look form on his small face and she reached to take him from Kagome's shoulder when he tried to flee, pinching him between two fingers. "Start talking, blood-sucker." She ordered patiently.

Myoga squeaked out when she started to flatten him with her fingers, "T-Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga used to be the same sword before Tensaiga was cast away and made into a new sword…!"

" **What**!?" Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Sango exclaimed in chorus.

 _o0o_

Korihime frowned, "I was afraid of that, but still, Sesshomaru just recently started using the Tensaiga instead of obsessing about the Tetsusaiga…" _Gods only know what he'll do if he finds out about the Tensaiga_ , she thought before catching that Shishinki was revealing the very same thing to the mentioned brothers. "That bastard…!" She growled as Sesshomaru sent a void at him only for it to be swallowed up in the other's void.

"So Tensaiga was forged because Tetsusaiga didn't need Meido Zangetsuha!" Getsu declared annoyedly as she had jumped back out of the way to land by InuYasha's left.

Shishinki huffed, "If I'm not mistaken, the younger mongrel smells like human too. Poor Sesshomaru, why do you think your father would bequeath Tetsusaiga to your half-breed brother instead of you?"

"Enough!" Korihime cried as her arrow she'd nocked in anger was sent screaming for the ogre, grazing his right cheek in the process, "Shut your mouth before I tear it off your face, you disgusting creature!" She threatened coldly.

Sesshomaru was yanked from the dark spiral his thoughts were going down when a streak of black flew at the ogre again, and he looked at his fiancé who sent Shishinki on the defense with angered blasts of fire from her clenched fists. "Getsu…"

"Your very presence is a disgrace, Shishinki, so go crawling back under the rock you were hiding under!" Getsu snarled as she dug her heel into the dry earth below, sending him flying with a vicious flamethrower that rose up from beneath his feet. "So what if the Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga used to be one? It doesn't matter now! You don't deserve to live under the same heaven as a powerful _daiyokai_ like Sesshomaru… I will never forgive you for sullying his respect for his father!" She said brazenly.  
 _  
I've never seen her so angry… She hated seeing me struggle to gain the Tetsusaiga, yet she's kept quiet about it ever since my arm was taken. It's not possible that you knew she would be so loyal to me, did you, Father?_ Sesshomaru wondered as the dust cleared from her vicious attacks, and his ears perked when feeling Shishinki's aura spike before a trio of voids tore through the dust to converge on the she-wolf. "Damn it…" He spirited forward to snatch her out of the way as they both dodged the voids.

Getsu relaxed when meeting his gold eyes, slightly panting even though she recognized that indiscernible look that had crossed his face. "Sesshomaru?" She stroked his cheek tentatively, watching him relax at her touch yet his gold eyes still burned like the sun and she shivered slightly in his hold before pushing away. Her ears perked as they both looked to see an arrow that glowed with pink _yoki_ scream towards their enemy. "Kori!" She declared in surprise.

"InuYasha!" Korihime barked as she lowered her bow right as a Wind Scar streaked past her to hit Shishinki and send him back again. "You're gonna have to go through me before you try sending my sister to the underworld, Shishinki!" She vowed.

"Have it your way, I'll send you younger mongrels to the underworld first!" Shishinki had dodged the combined attack before he sent a small volley of voids at the two.

InuYasha snatched the she-wolf out of the way, "I won't let you hurt my friend!" He snarled as he sent a returning volley of Adamant shards pelting for the voids.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you were not slighted!" Myoga squeaked then, earning a look from the sisters and their alpha as he had come forth to land on InuYasha's shoulder, "Your father gave you Tensaiga because of who you are! Meido Zangetsuha is a fierce attack that sends its foes to the underworld, and he figured that only you could use such a powerful move! Knowing that you were a real demon your father bet on your strength and he believed that you would master Meido Zangetsuha, and…"

"You want me to believe that's why he cast Tensaiga away from Tetsusaiga, then?" Sesshomaru demanded irritably as he cut him off, earning a confused look from both his brother and the flea vassal.

Shishinki huffed, "Good question. But why do you think he didn't give you Tetsusaiga along with Meido Zangetsuha? He could've, I think, if he found you promising enough." He sent another few voids at the dog demon who lunged at him.

Sesshomaru uppercut his fist in Shishinki's chin and knocked him on his back, landing nimbly despite having lost the bottom half of his sleeve to a void that would've caught his left side. "The secret of Tensaiga isn't meant to be uttered by a mouth as vile as yours. Everything you say about it brings shame to the sword."

"Silence, you mongrel! I'll make you regret damaging my face!" Shishinki snarled as he straightened and sent several voids pelting for the dog demon.

"Sesshomaru!" Getsu exclaimed before watching a hail of Adamant shards counter his attack, and she rushed forward to help the brothers.

Korihime shortly followed her sister and they both perked up when seeing Tensaiga react to being so close to Tetsusaiga, the former calling, "Sesshomaru, draw the Tensaiga!" She twirled the bow in hand and sent a jagged rift of ice right at the ogre demon.

" **Dying Wolf's Blood**!" Getsu cried as she sent a wide arc of green screaming at Shishinki, looking at InuYasha when he sent another volley of Adamant. "You can sulk about it later, just draw the sword, Sesshomaru!" She shouted.

They were both impatient no matter what… Sesshomaru huffed. "I would never let a pathetic snake like you take my life, Shishinki!" He released a Meido and instantly noted that it was a complete circle that swallowed up the smaller voids plus their master.

"He did it!" Korihime beamed as she and Getsu looked up at the large void that cast them in its shadow before it faded from sight with Shishinki inside.

Getsu regarded the brothers as they spoke and she frowned at catching the pensive frown on her significant other's brow, exhaling. "This isn't good." She mused as she returned her heirloom to its scabbard at her hip.

"But Shishinki lied about the Great General… He had to have been, hadn't he?" Korihime asked quietly as she looked at the siblings.

"I… I'm not sure, Kori. Let's go." Getsu shook her head as their alpha took his leave, and she followed him.

* * *

 _not all is peachy in paradise, what will Sesshomaru do now?_


	27. Chapter 26

_[ **Unlimited Gravity** ]_

* * *

"Rin eat your fish, it'll get cold."

Rin listened to her babysitter and looked over her shoulder at where their leader had gone. "Kori-onee, Lord Sesshomaru is going to be okay, isn't he? He looked really upset…" She asked.

Korihime glanced over at the trees that separated their clearing from the rest of the forest and exhaled. "Yeah, he'll be fine, Rin." She hoped anyway… Even if he had been somewhat of a jerk in the past, she still saw him as a brother figure, and seeing him like this was not something she was used to.

"He'll be fine, I think, since Getsu went off to talk with him." Kohaku agreed thoughtfully from his place between the girl and imp.

 _o0o_

Moonlight winked off the silvery blade she polished.

"I told you before that you don't have to shoulder things on your own." She reminded quietly as she regarded that she had gotten the scuffs off of her sword, lowering it and finding the scabbard. "You needn't have listened to that creep anyway… He was lying. I'm sure he was…" She continued as she returned the heirloom to its black scabbard.

His voice cut her off, "And if he wasn't?" He listened to the quiet ' _clink'_ of wood meeting steel before he looked at her with Shishinki saying what his father had done was cruel ringing in his ears.

She scowled and straightened to approach him, "You're not actually believing that lie. Sesshomaru, you can't…"

"And why not? If it makes sense..." Sesshomaru scowled back.

"Because your father was not cruel, Sesshomaru. I don't recall seeing him mistreat you when we were children, all I remember was his kindness… He was proud of you, proud that you were his son and that you would make him prouder even after he was gone!" Getsu stated sternly even as the bottoms of her eyes felt hot with prickling tears. She turned her head away and huffed as she banished the nostalgia away before it could take hold of her again.

Sesshomaru sat back down on the stout boulder and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I almost envy your naiveté." He mused, looking at her when feeling her fingers trace the twin maroon streaks on his left cheek, and his heart ached slightly when he caught the empathy in her eyes. He frowned slightly and tugged on her obi to bring her down, setting her on his lap as she reflexively hugged his neck with her arms.

Getsu rocked slightly on her knees to hold his gold gaze in her silver and she smiled wryly, "It's not being naïve, it's just that I hate seeing you upset. Our little holiday in the underworld should tell you enough that I don't enjoy seeing you like that."

Recalling the anger she had exhibited against Shishinki, Sesshomaru squeezed her waist. "You said I was a ' _great dog demon_ ' in battle today… I find it ironic given you're in the same caliber as I am." He mused.

"I wasn't lying one bit about that, y'know. 'Sides, I've seen enough to have proof of that statement." Getsu felt her cheeks heat up and she smiled fondly, ducking her head a little to press her lips against his, hearing him inhale before his grip tightened and made her back arch as he reciprocated with a soft groan.  
 _  
Your father knew you would be stronger than him, Sesshomaru. Strong enough that you won't need the Tetsusaiga… I'm sure of it!_

 _o0o_

"… _I wonder where he went!_ "

Jaken snapped irritably, "Will you shut up…?"

Rin ignored his tone, "Fine, I'll sing one about you instead!"

Korihime considered conking the imp when catching whiff of a familiar stench, and she wasn't surprised to see Kohaku had also caught wind of it. "Not now…" She grumbled as she got to her feet, growling slightly when the stench had gotten stronger, her bow in hand.

"What's the matter, Kohaku… Kori-onee?" Rin asked at seeing the two look off to the rest of the forest.

"Kohaku…" Korihime started.

" _It's been a while, Kohaku_." Both wolf demon and boy froze slightly as the _hanyou_ appeared behind the boy.

 _o0o_

 _Subtlety really isn't his strongsuit when he's angry_ , Getsu thought as she momentarily regarded the chunk his Meido had taken out of the roof of the smithy's home.

Sesshomaru scowled at the smithy, "Well Totosai, you knew about this all along, did you not?"

"Of course I knew, I'm the one who cast Tensaiga away from Tetsusaiga to forge it into a sword… What're you going to do about it, Sesshomaru? Kill me?" Totosai huffed, slightly perking up when said dog demon started to raise his sword. "H-hang on, you ran into Shishinki didn't you?" He stalled him.

"I had assumed that snake was lying about the Great General favoring one son over the other, but it'd be easier if you explained things to us, Totosai." Getsu put in patiently and pretended she didn't earn a look from her lover.

Totosai nodded, "You're not too far off in believing that troublemaker lied, Lady Getsuei. But you, Sesshomaru, were able to master Meido Zangetsuha in the end, and your father was correct in believing you would do so. You've lived up to his every expectation."

Sesshomaru glanced at his lover before lowering the sword in hand and huffed, "So Totosai, did you expect me to not think about the required last step?" He asked.

"' _The last step_ ', eh?" Totosai echoed as his eyes squinted with a sort of knowing glint.

Getsu looked between the two with some confusion in her silver eyes. _Did he figure it out before I did?_

 _o0o_

Despite hearing the bowstring creak as an arrow was nocked, Naraku smirked, "Kikyo who defended and protected your shard is no longer here, is she Kohaku?" He reached to take the boy's shard before the arrow flew to stick in his right shoulder and begin freezing him.

"Take Rin and go, Kohaku!" Korihime ordered as she looked at the boy and heard the ice crack before wincing when his right arm's elongated limbs slapped her in the front and knocked her away. She heard Rin call her name and sharply looked up from where she'd been thrown as their foe sent his limbs pelting for the boy's nape where the shard was. "No!" She shouted before perking up as the limbs made contact before spouts of blue flames erupted along his limbs and encased him in a shield of fire. _Kikyo's will… It's defending Kohaku!_

"Run, Kohaku!" Rin barked before looking up when her babysitter sharply whistled for the dragon steed and hopped on, yelping slightly when the she-wolf snatched her from the ground and let Jaken scramble on, looking back at Kohaku and finding relief when he threw himself onto the dragon's back.

"Ah-Un, hurry!" Korihime snapped the reins and heard a collective groan from their steed who climbed higher into the air to put further distance between them and Naraku. She could tell he was on their tail but he wasn't dangerously close, and she took heart in that much. "Thanks, Ah-Un," She patted Un's neck and smiled.

Kohaku looked at their babysitter, "Kori-chan, you didn't need to do that…"

Korihime huffed, "The hell I didn't. Getsu and Sesshomaru entrusted me to protect you both while they were gone, and I'll do so for as long as I can. Sango wouldn't forgive me if I let Naraku kill you, either!" _Kikyo still wants to protect Kohaku's shard even from beyond the grave… Naraku won't let him get away for long, so I hope those two hurry up and come back soon._

 _o0o_

"… Tensaiga does not have the same ability that Tetsusaiga does. You and I know that Father left Tensaiga to me to perfect Meido Zangetsuha so that Tensaiga could be absorbed back into Tetsusaiga… That's the truth." Sesshomaru stated even as he bristled at the thought.

Getsu looked at him with surprise before glancing down at his heirloom, affording a tiny rueful smile. _He did figure it out… Maybe his nose is sharper than mine after all_.

Totosai was on the same thought train, "Ah so you figured it out all on your own! Well you're precisely right… Are you disappointed?"

Sesshomaru huffed, "I'd be _more_ disappointed if Tetsusaiga could cut me down." He sincerely doubted that would happen, given how powerful his fiancé was… and how sentimental that _hanyou_ was as well. "Not like that'll happen…!" He started to strike at Totosai before the smithy hit the ground with his mallet and cast a circular firewall around them.

"Oi Sesshomaru… Why do you think your father set the swords up this way in the first place? Do you honestly think he favored InuYasha and left you with the short end of the proverbial stick? Regardless your thoughts are too clouded right now with your focusing on the Tetsusaiga! You'll never understand your father's long-term plan!" Totosai's disembodied voice stated, making the dog demon bristle annoyedly. Said dog demon slightly perked up when his lover tapped the ground with her heel and dispelled the flames, his ears twitching when the smithy continued, "Sesshomaru, abandon these attachments and your hatred for InuYasha! Do that and you'll surpass your father!"

Still irritable, Sesshomaru returned Tensaiga to its scabbard. "We're going." He declared before turning to lead the way back to their camp.

Getsu paused in following him to turn and bow slightly, "Thanks for your advice, Totosai!" She jogged away to come to his right side.

"If Lord Kiba had done the same to you after he died, what do you think would have been his plan for you and Kori?" Sesshomaru asked when she came to him, stopping to look at her.

"That's a big ' **if'** , and it'd be different with two daughters instead of two sons…" Getsu puffed slightly, perking her ears when he gave her a look, and she glanced at the red hilt of Tensaiga. "If Papa had done the same thing, it would be for me to surpass him and rightfully say that I was a powerful _daiyokai_ who didn't live under his shadow. He only told me to look after my sister, but he knew I knew why because wolves are stronger in a pack…" She looked up at his pensive gold gaze and smiled with a small shrug, "I guess that applies to dogs too."

Yet they represented a united pack in stark comparison to his relation to InuYasha… Recalling her words the night before, Sesshomaru looked elsewhere and exhaled slightly. "Most dog demons, you mean." He resumed walking.

"Totosai is right, though, about letting go." Getsu declared as she caught up with him again, "Don't give me that look, you know he's right! Just think about it for a second, Sesshomaru… Let go and get closure with InuYasha and that godsforsaken sword and you will be stronger than your father." She reasoned patiently despite the scowl that he wore at mention of the smithy.

Stronger than his father… Sesshomaru looked away to the skies and extended a hand to her, "And you honestly believe that's all I need?" He asked as their stares held.

Silver eyes softening as she nodded, Getsu took a step closer to tug on his collar and kiss him, ignoring the protests her body made as he briefly reciprocated before stepping back and breathing, "Yeah. And you're still you, with or without those heirlooms… You're still the man I love." She smiled up at him.

Taking heart that she still believed in him after all they had gone through, Sesshomaru nodded back and returned the smile. He hooked his arm around her waist and took to the skies.

 _o0o_

"…Naraku said that he was going to take Kohaku's head and then defile the shard after." Rin said concernedly.

Kohaku snapped, "Rin!"

"Don't get after her, she's only worried about you." Korihime chided patiently as she patted the girl's back. "Not unlike your big sister, so don't go leaving her in the dark like that." She added as she held his stare in hers.

"Don't listen to them, Sister, it's clear that my shard can cause Naraku pain!" Kohaku stated as he looked at his sister. "I know Lady Kikyo is still protecting me…" He winced when being conked on the head by the _hanyou_.

InuYasha scowled, "Kori has a point, so why the hell do we have to keep tiptoeing around him? Sango just tell him flat out that he worries you when he goes off alone like that." He said as he looked between the siblings.

Kagome deadpanned, "Sit boy." She caught the small smirk from the she-wolf once he crashed to the ground with a yelp. "It wasn't his fault this time, given Sesshomaru and Getsu left him and Kori-chan alone with the little ones when Naraku attacked."

"Since when does he agree with me…?" Korihime wondered of the kitsune who hopped onto her shoulder.

Shippo lamented, "I think it started when you talked some sense into him... It doesn't seem like it, but I think you've had an influence on him for a long time now."

"What the hell was that for, you snitch?" InuYasha barked as he had regained himself and snatched the kitsune.

Korihime reflexively conked the _hanyou_ with her bow and made a face, "It's sweet of ya to think so highly of me, but try not to run your mouth like that around my pup." She scolded as Shippo scrambled free to take refuge with Rin.

"So where'd Sesshomaru go anyway, Kori-chan?" Shippo asked.

"He's had the Tensaiga on his mind so he went to see Totosai-san… Getsu went with him to make sure he didn't let his temper get the best of him." Korihime answered as she rubbed her neck. Of course there was no stopping the both of them if they let their tempers get in the way, but that was another story.

* * *

 _FYI i'm combining two vital points in the season for next chapter so just think of this chapter as a prologue, yeah? elsewise you lot know the drill i hope. later!_


	28. Chapter 27

_[ **Heirlooms** ]_

* * *

"I don't like this."

"You said it yourself that I need closure."

"But not at the cost of your life… _Or_ your honor. You and I know that Naraku thinks you're a fool he can use to kill InuYasha…"

"I don't give a rat's ass what he thinks, this is something that has to be _done_ , Getsuei." Sesshomaru caught the wince she tried to hide from his gaze, and he reflexively touched her cheek in that way she loved, gold meeting silver, "Do you trust me?" He asked.

Giving a soft exhale as her eyes tightened with concern, Getsu nodded. "I do. It's just that I…"

"You won't lose me… Not today." Sesshomaru assured, watching her eyes slowly soften at his words, and he smirked fondly. "Least of all to InuYasha." He added as he reluctantly released her face, hearing her softly huff before she followed his lead into the clearing.

Korihime bit back a derisive snort as InuYasha tried stretching Jaken out like a piece of elastic, shaking her head before conking him with her bow. "You're not gonna make him taller that way, genius…" She said as he fell forward with the imp squished under him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed then, surprising the imp and she-wolf, as she stood to greet the dog and wolf demons who had returned at last.

Getsu blinked once at seeing the odd pack, "That explains the mixed scents I smelled…" She smiled as Rin came to hug her and she hugged back, "Sorry we were gone so long, Rin."

"I was startin' to wonder if you two hadn't gone off to the mountains for a romantic getaway…" Korihime started to joke before catching the spike in their alpha's aura, frowning as he drew Tensaiga and stopped short of resting his gaze on his brother. " _Onii-san_ …?" _What's he up to now?_

Regarding the confused look he sported, Sesshomaru ordered, "draw your sword, InuYasha."

" _Onii-san_ , what're you doing?" Korihime demanded as she began to step forward when a hand caught her arm, and she looked to her sister with surprise. "Getsu…"

"This is no concern of yours, Kori." Sesshomaru declared without noting the confused expression on her pretty face.

InuYasha scowled at him, "You're still hung up on the Tetsusaiga, aren't you, you jerk?" He hopped out of the way of a Meido that struck at his feet, dropping the imp who scrambled away from the impending fight. "Fine, have it your way!" He growled as he drew the named heirloom.

Korihime looked at her sister again, "Getsu, why is he attacking InuYasha? It's not because you two went off to see Totosai-san is it…?" She winced as a bright light came from Tensaiga then, covering her eyes with an arm before lowering it when the light dimmed, slightly gaping at seeing that Sesshomaru wielded a mirror of Tetsusaiga. "Uh-oh." She looked at his sibling who used a Wind Scar on him only for there to not be any attack. "InuYasha!" She barked as Sesshomaru used the named attack and made him drop back a yard or so from getting hit.

"What's going on, Sesshomaru, and why can I smell Naraku's stink on Tensaiga?" InuYasha demanded angrily.

"That would be my scent, actually." Byakuya of the Dreams sang calmly as he appeared above them astride a paper crane, and he smirked as he added, "I gave Lord Sesshomaru a shard of Kanna's mirror demon, I hope you don't mind."

Rin balked, "But why, Lord Sesshomaru? You and Getsu-onee were gone and Naraku attacked us to get Kohaku's shard! He's evil, don't listen to him!"

Getsu stiffened slightly and looked at her sister whose blue eyes had darkened in guilt, "Korihime…"

"Getsu, I'm sorry, I…" Korihime started to apologize.

Byakuya scoffed, "Everyone has an opinion today! Let's finish this somewhere else, don't you think, boys?" He pulled a sake flask from his robes and spilled a stream of the alcohol around the brothers in a circle, watching it fizzle and create a milky dome around them before it lifted the two up in a bubble that looked like the moon.

"The moon… InuYasha!" Korihime exclaimed when the moon disappeared before their eyes.

Getsu scowled up at the incarnation, "Know that if anything happens to them I'll rip you apart, Byakuya."

"I'm afraid we'll have to see how this goes, milady…" Byakuya winked at her before his visage disappeared when Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at him.

Kohaku frowned, "I don't understand… Why would Lord Sesshomaru accept help from Naraku?"

"I think an explanation would help, Getsu." Korihime declared as she scowled at her sister.

Getsu exhaled and rubbed her neck, "Sesshomaru knew this was a trap Naraku concocted so he and InuYasha would kill each other. He only went through with it because this is something he has to confirm for himself." She explained.

Korihime growled under her breath before snapping, "You didn't think to stop him? I know you love him more than anything, and _I know_ you hate that Naraku is playing him again…"

" **I know**!" Getsu shouted, quieting the clearing as everyone present had listened to their conversation, and she scowled at her sister's disgruntled stare, "I love him more than I love my very life… But this is the only way he can get closure, Korihime. He can let go of his hatred towards his brother, towards their father for not giving him the Tetsusaiga. Who would I be to deny him this?" She finished quietly.

Korihime was not a fool and she wasn't blind to see the tears that started to congregate in her sister's eyes, and she nodded slightly. "You sound like Mum." She mused softly, perking her ears.

Getsu's eyes softened and she sniffed, looking away, "Not as much as you look like her." She smiled when earning a chuckle from her sister.

She might have sounded like their mother but they both knew that she undoubtedly took after their father.

 _o0o_

All eyes looked to the wide Meido void that opened up in the skies and showed them the path to the underworld before InuYasha and Sesshomaru appeared.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed when the named half-breed fell out of the void unconscious, running to his side with Korihime at her heels.

Sesshomaru glanced at the girl and imp who ran to him as he hopped out of the void, looking at his fiancé who had an indiscernible look on her pretty face. "Before you start…"

"You fool!" Getsu snapped, surprising him when she threw herself at him and felt him slightly teeter before he held fast to her waist, stepping back a bit to whack the back of his head with her right hand. "I knew I should've stopped you, I…" She trailed off when his arm tightened possessively and she looked up at him with surprise.

"Thank you for not stopping me." Sesshomaru said quietly, smiling for her, watching her shake her head slightly before she stroked his cheek with her right hand. "But you could've gone _without_ hitting me." He added as more of a thought.

Getsu laughed softly and traced her thumb along his markings, feeling his arm relax on her waist and let her slip away, holding his gaze before they both looked at the smithy who approached them.

"Sesshomaru, are you able to accept what happened?" Totosai asked.

Jaken sniffled, "Lord Sesshomaru, I am sick with grief for Tensaiga being absorbed into Tetsusaiga…"

Korihime patted him on the head. "Even if I usually don't agree with him, Jaken brings up a point. You willingly let Tensaiga be absorbed back into Tetsusaiga in order to get the both of you out of the underworld alive… That was pretty gutsy even for you." She chimed in as she looked at the dog demon.

"Regardless it doesn't matter now. We're going." Sesshomaru huffed, earning a glance from his significant other, as he started off again.

"Wait a second, Sesshomaru." Totosai stopped him, continuing when earning a look, "Even if it means little now, you should take the Tensaiga with you. It doesn't cut but it still has healing powers."

Sesshomaru scowled at him, "And what do you expect me to do with it, go around _healing people?_ That's ridiculous." He turned away and continued on.

Getsu shook her head before following him and letting Korihime jog to her side with the reins of Ah-Un in hand and Rin and Jaken astride their steed. "Even if you don't have a weapon now, we can still make up for that, right Kori?" She assured.

"You bet! And don't start acting so mighty, either; you know as well as we do that we can defend our own well enough." Korihime nodded with a cheery smile in place.

Sesshomaru looked between the sisters and the determined expression that graced their faces before he looked ahead and huffed quietly. "You're both _bull-headed_ enough for it." He mused aloud. He didn't like the idea as much as the next man but, to be honest, he wouldn't entrust his life with anyone else.

… That and he knew they would beat him into a coma if he even argued the notion.

 _o0o_

The sisters shared a look.

One ogre laughed, ' **I've never eaten the flesh of a dog demon before**!'

' **And once you're dead we'll take the last shard of the Shikon Jewel**!' The other ogre chimed.

"Sorry boys…" Korihime smirked coldly as she readied a _yoki_ -infused arrow.

Getsu leapt for the gray ogre and rammed a fiery foot into its chest, "But that's not happening today!" She finished as the lumbering beast became torched with her wolf fire and fell to the ground, landing expertly. She looked at her sister when the maroon ogre disintegrated on the spot at being shot with an arrow from her bow. "You said you learned to do that when you helped Koga? Those are deadlier than the other ones." She said.

Korihime shrugged her bow onto her shoulder, "Those overgrown pests annoyed me, that's all. Just because Sesshomaru doesn't have a sword again doesn't give them the right to go at him like that…" She huffed.

"It's not like they'd earn his title within a thousand years either. But the fact that we're protecting the last shard doesn't make this any easier." Getsu sighed slightly, offering a brief smile to the mentioned dog demon as he took the lead.

"That was amazing!" Rin declared as the two she-wolves rejoined them.

"It's no wonder Lord Sesshomaru doesn't look the least bit worried. I didn't think wolf demons could have the powers you two have." Kohaku agreed.

Korihime smiled and lightly tousled his hair, "You'd be surprised if you saw our clan." She said.

Getsu briefly looked back at her and the children and her eyes softened as she looked ahead. "I must admit our pack certainly is a strange one." She mused.

"Most of it thanks to your sentimentality." Sesshomaru remarked as he looked at her, catching the beginning of a pout on her lips and he looked ahead as well. "Though compassion seems to suit you well." She showed what he did not feel the need to, he recognized, she was his better half in most aspects.

Of course she wouldn't be his bride if she wasn't his better half.

 _o0o_

The dark aura that clouded the skies made every hair on her body stand on end… It was almost electric.

Something was coming, something she knew in the pit of her stomach was not good at all.

Both she-wolves reached for their respective weapons as a bolt of violet lightning shot down from the dark skies to hit the ground a few yards before them, regarding the pale-faced demon before them donned in green with a jagged set of distorted claws for a right arm.

"Another incarnation?" Sesshomaru huffed.

Getsu drew her heirloom, "I doubt it… This thing's stench is more foul than Naraku's." _Did that piece of filth enlist another demon to help him get the last shard? What is this creature, and why does it feel evil?_

Korihime winced when their visitor lashed out at the footing of the children, making her growl as the children scrambled onto Ah-Un and lifted into the air. "Rin, keep Ah-Un steady!" She instructed, perking up when their visitor whipped the limb up at the dragon only for Sesshomaru to rip it away with his claws.

"You're weak, demon." The stranger smirked cruelly, repeating what he said when the imp squawked an outburst.  
 _  
How could he know about Tensaiga…?_ Getsu wondered before slightly perking up when Sesshomaru struck at him and rammed his good arm into the beast's sternum.

The stranger's smirk shifted into a smile, "Now do you realize how weak you are?"  
 _  
That was too easy, and why is he not dying…?_ Her ears twitched after a few seconds as she noticed the stranger was trying to absorb him into his chest, "Sesshomaru get away from him!" She exclaimed before several stinger limbs from the beast's disfigured arm sought to stab the dog demon where he was, sending a sharp blast of green at the stranger as Sesshomaru drew away in time, watching their new foe teeter back on his heels.

"Start talking, who the hell are you?" Korihime demanded angrily as she readied a _yoki_ -infused arrow and trained it on the pale demon, she and Getsu glaring at him as the latter stood protectively infront of the injured Sesshomaru.

"You're rather strong for a mere she-wolf… I am Magatsuhi." The christened demon drawled, earning a surprised look from the younger she-wolf. "Oh, at least one of you has heard of me."

"The evil light of the Shikon Jewel…" Getsu murmured before her _yoki_ spiked and she bristled, sending him back with a sharp arc of violet. "No wonder your stench is more vile than Naraku's." That explained why she couldn't pin him, he was the evil half of the jewel… _He had come to snuff out Kohaku's light!_ "Korihime, protect Kohaku and Rin." She ordered.

Korihime's eyes hardened and she nodded, springing up to land on Ah-Un's back, before Kohaku jumped down. "No, Kohaku!" She snapped as he swung his sickle down on the demon's head.

"Kohaku!" Getsu exclaimed when Magatsuhi's limbs ensnared him in their grip and defiled his shard.

Sesshomaru leapt up to set the boy free before his extended right arm was stabbed by more of the limbs.

"No!" Korihime hissed as she released her arrow at the limbs that had stabbed his arm, destroying them and letting him drop down to land expertly, ears perking as she looked away and down to see a streak of red slice the elongated arm at the elbow. "InuYasha!" She beamed in relief as Kohaku hit the ground and Sango and Kagome ran to his side.

Getsu smiled wryly at his arrival, ears perking when Magatsuhi glared at Kagome and she froze. "Kagome!" She declared as she jogged to her side when the priestess fainted. "Damn him…!" She hissed as Sango tried to rouse the girl.

"What'd you do to Kagome, you bastard?" InuYasha demanded angrily.

"InuYasha be careful, that's Magatsuhi, the evil half of the Shikon Jewel!" Korihime declared as she readied another arrow.

Sesshomaru glared at their enemy, "You lot take Kohaku and leave, he's only a target if he stays… You too, _baka-hanyou_." He glanced at his brother.

Regarding the nasty injury dealt to his good arm, InuYasha huffed, "Like hell, you're already banged up and you'd be dead if you kept fighting this freak. I'm not going anywhere, and apparently Getsu is sticking around too." He retorted.

"You clearly underestimate me, then… I don't need help from you, half-demon." Sesshomaru scoffed even as his _yoki_ flared wildly and made his eyes bleed red.

Getsu instinctively quelled the urge he brought out in her lesser half as she and InuYasha sidestepped the extended right arm Magatsuhi shot at Sesshomaru, watching him take to the air as his bones creaked and groaned before he dropped down as his lesser half, sharply inhaling when he snatched Magatsuhi's head from body and ripped it off with his jaws.

"Shouldn't ya stop him? You're as powerful as he is, Getsu, you can transform too." InuYasha glanced at the she-wolf.

"I can but I'm not desperate enough to do it… Sesshomaru has no choice." Getsu replied quietly.

InuYasha made to argue when miasma spewed out from the decapitated body of Magatsuhi, "Miroku, take the girls and get out of here!" He declared over his shoulder.

"InuYasha…" Korihime looked at him and Getsu before her ears perked when Magatsuhi chuckled from inside the hound's mouth as his body rose up and the limbs of his right arm shot out to chase the fleeing humans. "Not so fast!" She growled as she loosed her arrow and watched it freeze the extended limb before InuYasha shattered it with a strike from Tetsusaiga. Their stares caught and she nodded firmly to him.

"Rip my body to shreds all you want, I'm only borrowing it." Magatsuhi drawled even as the regenerated limbs lashed out and ensnared the great hound around the neck.

InuYasha huffed, "Even if you are Magatsuhi, I'm going to destroy you."

Magatsuhi returned the huff, "Fine with me, but I'm taking the _dog_.

"Sesshomaru!" Korihime barked from above as she regarded the ensnared hound, readying another arrow. "You sick son of a…" She halted at seeing her sister rush forward to start slicing the limbs off him with just her claws. _She didn't transform then…?_

Grabbing four ropes of limbs that had coiled around his throat, Getsu dug her heels in to the thick pelt of her companion, "This might sting." She warned him before torching the limbs so there weren't even ashes, wincing slightly when he tried to throw her off with a growl, clinging to his fur and swinging to pry the head out of his jaws before chucking it to the ground with disgust.

The mighty hound snarled when she dropped to the ground and glowered down at the she-wolf before his large red eyes met her silver gaze. _Getsu_ … His conscious sent images of her smiling face to the fore of his mind and especially of that day they had reunited with snow flurries in her mane of ebony hair.

InuYasha perked up when a bright pink light enveloped the hound and she-wolf before it shrank and disappeared to reveal Sesshomaru standing there with his arm holding fast to his fiancé's waist.

"You all right?" Getsu asked quietly as she looked up at him.

Sesshomaru nodded and perked up when a surge of limbs sailed at them from the reformed body, "Move!" He shoved her away in time before the limbs caught him again.

"Sesshomaru!" Korihime grunted as she loosed another glowing arrow that destroyed the limbs. "Don't think you're dying today!" She declared. Getsu needed him as he needed her, and Rin needed him too… _She_ herself needed him.

"Kori's right, there's no way in hell we're letting that happen… Even if you don't want my help." InuYasha agreed as he and Getsu defended the older dog demon, glaring at Magatsuhi as he added, "I'll use Meido Zangetsuha."

Magatsuhi chuckled as his limbs broke apart and spread around the odd party in a funnel formation, "Go ahead and give it a go, but you might be careful where you strike… Otherwise your friends will end up going to the underworld."

Getsu bristled, "I can tell he's friends with Naraku if he made this stickier than it already is." She declared annoyedly.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru advised the odd party, earning a surprised look from InuYasha and Getsu, as he charged through the limbs, slicing them to pieces with his claws.

Korihime loosed two arrows from her bow and struck at the limbs that were in their way, looking down as Getsu and InuYasha plus Jaken followed their charge. _Sesshomaru, I hope you know what you're doing_ , she thought.

After making sure Magatsuhi's limbs were in one place ready to be hit, Sesshomaru dropped down to land before his fiancé. "Do you trust me?" He asked her, seeing surprise brighten her eyes.

Getsu nodded. "You know I do…" She stiffened slightly when he kissed her, feeling as if her knees weakened for that moment, and she started to return the favor when he drew away. "Sesshomaru?"

"I love you, and I'll be back." Sesshomaru said quietly, earnestly, looking away from her as the soft manner fell away from his handsome face and he added to the party, "You lot will have to defend yourselves from here on." He gave her one last look before taking to the skies to meet Magatsuhi in the air.

"Sesshomaru…" Korihime frowned confusedly at his odd behavior, perking her ears when he drew the Tensaiga as he reached the floating head and sliced at the air behind it. "Holy…!" She began in shock at seeing the ugly face that appeared out of thin air behind the head.

"That's Magatsuhi's real face… It explains why he used Tensaiga." Sango mused aloud as Sesshomaru tried hacking at the various limbs that shot out to defend Magatsuhi.

"Watch out!" Korihime barked when one particular limb shot higher than the others before it rammed into his chest. " **Sesshomaru**!" She shouted as he was ensnared in a large ball of limbs, stiffening when feeling a particularly vicious spike in her sister's aura below. "G-Getsu…?" She breathed.

" **SESSHOMARU**!" Getsu roared as blue fire enveloped her in a ball and she sprang into the air to crash head-first into the pile of limbs.

"Damn it…" InuYasha growled before perking up when Korihime leapt onto Ah-Un and he didn't hesitate to join her, the both of them flying up to aid their siblings.

A growl of pain came from Sesshomaru as she yanked the limb out, and he reflexively grabbed onto her yukata when she caught him, looking at her when her fire enveloped the both of them in its safety. "Getsu…"

"Didn't expect me to let you die, did you?" Getsu attempted a joke even as tears leaked from her eyes, and she bumped foreheads with him. "Y-you know that if you go I go with you, no matter what, Sesshomaru!" She recognized that the fatigue that had plagued her in the battle with Moryomaru wasn't affecting her now, and she looked up at him again as silver held gold. "You trust me, right?" She asked.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly even as he smiled for her albeit wryly. "With all I am." He felt her _yoki_ flare again around them and let his own _yoki_ flare just as wildly as it encased them in a brighter blue light.

Squirming in the limbs, InuYasha looked over at his comrade who was snarling and squirming with him, "No, K-Korihime…!" He stiffened when a bright blinding blue light erupted from inside the cocoon of limbs, setting the two of them free, as jolts of green and yellow energy streaked across the limbs. "Korihime!" He went to her side as she coughed and tried to regain the breath in her lungs, helping her up. "Hey, Kori, say something!" He declared.

Korihime shook her head and looked past him only for her blue eyes to widen in shock at the sight before them, "Sesshomaru…!" She gaped.

Sesshomaru stood in mid-air with a mixed light of green and yellow that fluctuated from where his left arm should be, and his free arm around Getsu's waist. They both looked away when seeing Totosai in the distant clouds and he looked at where his left arm was. This was it then _… He wasn't about to let her die, not if he had anything to say about it!_ He sent a blast of the green and yellow energy flying at the remaining limbs, looking at his left arm to see it was restored with a sword in hand that had a white hilt.

"His arm!" Korihime said in shock.

"But how?" InuYasha asked at large.

Totosai called from the sky, "It finally appeared Sesshomaru, a sword that wasn't handed down from your father. This is your sword, Bakusaiga!"  
" _'Bakusaiga'_ …?" Getsu wondered quietly as she regarded the new sword he wielded and noted the puzzle-like markings it had on the hilt and sharp half of the blade. She smiled a true smile and nodded.

Magatsuhi sneered even as the limbs he'd used were popping like tomatoes below, "As amusing as this display was, you won't really kill me, given I'm only borrowing the body."

Readying a _yoki_ -infused arrow, Korihime whistled sharply and met Sesshomaru's gaze with gold catching blue, before she loosed the arrow to stick in the head's talking mouth. She lowered the bow as Sesshomaru struck with another blast from his new Bakusaiga as their combined attack destroyed the head.

Getsu scowled when the sky cleared above them as Magatsuhi disappeared like the coward he was, touching ground with Sesshomaru. "Good shot Kori…" She began to go to her sister's side when her right foot stumbled and she yelped slightly. A pair of arms caught her from falling and she looked up at him with a small sheepish look.

Sesshomaru smirked wryly at her and held onto her sides. "I thought wolf demons were more graceful." He mused.

"Like you're one to talk… Overgrown dog." Getsu pretended her cheeks didn't burn as she scowled up at him, ignoring the chuckle that she distinctly heard bubbling in his chest.

* * *

 _thanks to **MomoPuppet** for the latest fav/follow, i forgot to mention that on the previous chap. elsewise, how're you guys doing? sorry i haven't updated lately, my old HP was dying on me so i got a new laptop over the weekend. if you've kept up with me despite my lack of updates, i thank you profusely! anyway, r &r if you want and i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :)_


End file.
